Pocket Monsters: El trueno rojo
by FireAkai15
Summary: ¿Ganar medallas? ¿Liga? ¿Derrotar a la élite cuatro? Nada de eso me ha hecho iniciar mi viaje como entrenador, solamente traerla de vuelta a mi lado y que esa sonrisa se quede grabada siempre en mi mente; solo puedo contar con mi bocon amigo/rival y una rata electrica muy molesta.
1. Prologo

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Bueno por fin tengo el tiempo para hacer el remake de esta historia, donde voy arreglar unos detalles además de cambiar el final donde lo había dejado.**

 **Aunque bueno... lo dejare mejor al final jaja.**

 **Sin nada más que decir aparte de que esta historia sucede en el universo de los videojuegos podríamos decir que es "canon" ya que, es mi versión de los acontecimientos de los juegos de la primera generación.**

 **¡Comencemos!**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte será terminada en tres años más).- Pensamientos de personajes.

- _Este desgraciado es muy fuerte…-_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes y en Flash Back… ha cierto y cuando los pokémon se comunican entre sí.

[Muerte a Giovanni].- Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

 **[Prepárate para ser ejecutado** **].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

* * *

 **Pocket Monsters:**

 **El trueno rojo**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

El planeta tierra o más conocido por nosotros como el mundo pokémon.

Un lugar que está habitado por una gran variedad de seres vivos, pero hay dos especies que sobresalen más que las demás.

Los seres humanos y los pokémon.

Ambas especies son realmente interesantes y la verdad tienen una gran conexión mucho más de lo que todos creen.

Desde la época antigua estas dos especies han vivido en armonía junto a la otra y logrando derrotar todas las amenazas que trataban de destruir a su amado planeta.

El creador del planeta observaba las hazañas de ambas especies, muy contento podía ver la confianza y el gran amor que se tenían ambas.

No había diferencias entre ellas.

Sus vínculos eran tan fuertes que sobrepasaban los límites que él había creado.

Pero no era algo que le molestara… al contrario, habían logrado derrotar a muchas criaturas mitológicas que querían adueñarse del planeta para gobernarlo.

Criaturas con poderes inimaginables.

Pero pasando los años ocurrieron muchas guerras llevándose las vidas de muchos pokémon al igual como de los seres humanos… la confianza entre ellos se estaba desvaneciendo, cada vez comenzaron a diferenciarse más entre ambas especies.

Otra guerra ocurrió en una lejana región llamada Kalos y desde ese acontecimiento… nada fue igual.

Tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo para que un granito de confianza creciera entre ambas especies… pero no era nada comparado a los viejos tiempos.

Aun así la vida de los humanos gira alrededor de los pokémon.

Algunos tratan de fortalecer los lazos con estas misteriosas criaturas mediante el entrenamiento, criándolos y luchando contra otros que hacen lo mismo… son considerados entrenadores.

Son compañeros.

Los científicos tratan de buscar todo lo relacionado con los pokémon: Desde cuando existen, su reproducción, el cómo afecta el clima en ellos, la evolución y la información que se ha perdido con el paso de los años.

Lo mucho que tienen que ver con los humanos.

Mientras otros… utilizan a los pokémon para hacer el mal.

Como herramientas… son simples esclavos.

Solo les puedo decir querido lectores… que el mundo pokémon es realmente interesante.

* * *

-Mier…

 **BOOOM**

Una fuerte explosión ocurrió en un enorme laboratorio en Isla Canela, no se podía ver absolutamente nada por la gran cantidad de humo en el enorme establecimiento.

Un gran agujero había sido creado en el techo del laboratorio.

¿El causante?

Una criatura con una postura humanoide con muchos rasgos felinos, con un cuerpo grisáceo con el vientre de color púrpura que se extendía hasta su larga cola del mismo color, sus manos compuestas por tres dedos con formas de almohadillas como los de los animales cuadrúpedos y unos profundos ojos de color púrpura.

Su nombre… Mewtwo.

Se notaban varias heridas en su cuerpo, profundos cortes en su vientre y su ojo izquierdo cerrado a causa del combate que había tenido anteriormente por su libertad.

Aunque él no sabía muy bien que significaba esa palabra.

- **[¡!]-** El ser creado artificialmente detuvo su vuelo al sentir una fría mirada en su espalda, volteó con un rostro serio y gracias a su gran visión podía ver al hombre que lo estaba matando con la mirada dentro del destruido laboratorio.- **[¿Aun puede seguir?]**

El hombre era el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de la región de Kanto… Giovanni el experto en el tipo tierra.

El cual no apartaba la mirada de su mayor logro… crear al pokémon más fuerte del mundo.

Tendría a todo el mundo en sus manos.

Pero sobretodo… si volviera a iniciar una guerra, Kanto se llevaría la victoria.

Giovanni quien llevaba ahora un uniforme completo de color negro, el cual estaba en muy mal estado por la intensa batalla que tuvo contra el pokémon artificial. Acompañado de su pokémon más fuerte y fiel… Rhydon, observaban con una fría mirada como Mewtwo en el cielo azulado de Isla Canela le devolvía la mirada.

- **[…]** \- Tenía algo que de advertirle a ese hombre que lo había dejado muy dañado, pero aun no sabía cómo poder expresarse del todo.- **[Vuelve acercarte a mí y quedaras igual que tus hombres.]**

Sin decir nada desapareció de la vista de Giovanni a una gran velocidad.

Rhydon se acercó más a su entrenador para ver su estado.- Sorprendente… ¿Verdad Rhydon?- El pokémon mencionado miraba algo confundido a su sonriente entrenador.- Lleva solo algunos días de vida y tiene una fuerza muy similar a la nuestra.

El pokémon tipo roca y tierra al recordar el intenso combate que tuvo con Mewtwo, apretó los puños algo frustrado por haber bajado la guardia unos instantes y permitir que el pokémon psíquico escapara.

Giovanni comenzó analizar el entorno con un ceño fruncido, una gran cantidad de sus hombres yacían inconscientes junto a sus pokémon.

La mayoría siendo del tipo veneno.

Algunos de sus hombres como también algunos científicos habían sido asesinados a causa del fuerte impacto que tuvieron contra las ya destruidas paredes de la gran mansión.

Los poderes psíquicos de Mewtwo eran muy poderosos… pero aun no sabía controlarlos del todo.

Eso era un arma de doble filo… pero por ahora podían utilizarlo a su favor.

-¡Equipo Alpha!- Giovanni había sacado un dispositivo para poder comunicarse con sus hombres… conocidos como poké gear, claro que estos tenían algunos ajustes que lo hacían mucho mejor que los comunes.- ¡Quiero que traten de seguirle el paso a Mewtwo!

Solo bastó unos segundos para que obtuviera una respuesta.- Vamos de inmediato Giovanni-sama.

-Tengan cuidado.- Luego de ese comentario cortó la comunicación.

Soltó un suspiro al saber que no podían volver a utilizar este lugar para sus investigaciones… no había quedado nada después de todo.

Y reconstruirlo costaría demasiado.

-Tendremos que buscar un nuevo lugar para nuestra base.- Regresó a Rhydon a su poké ball para comenzar a dirigirse hacia la salida pero luego pudo escuchar como alguien salía de los escombros, al voltear se impresiono un poco al ver de quien se trataba.- Blaine…

El anciano se había levantado con dificultad, sus gafas negras habían sido destruidas por lo que Giovanni podía ver sus cansados ojos negros, su bata de laboratorio y de bajo de esta una camisa negra, su corbata roja y su pantalón vaquero, estaban cubiertos de polvo.

-Me sorprende… que haya podido sobrevivir.- Giovanni se acercó al anciano para poder ayudarlo a caminar hasta la salida.- Realmente la Llamarada de Magmar lo hizo enfadar.

Giovanni solo sonrío un poco.

* * *

-Sera mejor que me quede en esta isla… como el líder de gimnasio que soy.

El líder de la organización criminal estaba más concentrado en su copa de vino, balanceándola suavemente pensando en su siguiente movimiento.- Es lo mejor… así también aprovechas de eliminar las evidencias que hay sobre Mew y el experimento de su versión mejorada.

Blaine observaba la isla desde la ventana de su gimnasio, aunque ya era tarde para arrepentirse… el daño ya estaba hecho al crear a uno de los pokémon más poderosos.

Ni siquiera las tres aves legendarias podrían hacerle frente.

-¿Qué ocurrió con el equipo Alpha?

Giovanni luego de beber todo el líquido de la copa contesto.- Al menos están con vida… Mewtwo había aprendido recuperación en medio del combate, dudo mucho que podamos recuperarlo tan fácilmente.

-Necesitas un nuevo plan.- El anciano se acercó al otro líder de gimnasio con un rostro sereno para luego extender su mano derecha.- Ha sido un honor trabajar a tu lado.

El experto en tipo tierra le correspondió el gesto.- No te preocupes… ya tengo el suplente que será incluso mejor que tú.

-…- Blaine sabía de alguna manera que de alguna manera la organización estaba cambiando… para mal, aunque ya era un poco tarde para abandonarla y estar libre de pecados.- (Como dicen… es mejor tarde que nunca).

Aun así tenía varias dudas de lo que había sucedido, estaba seguro que Mewtwo no estaría terminado hasta dentro de algunos meses.

Alguien había acortado el procedimiento de una manera espectacular.

* * *

Así habían pasado los años…

Todos olvidaron a esa organización que buscaba la respuesta a la existencia de los pokémon y en cuánto estos se relacionaban con nosotros. Ahora todos le temían a esa organización criminal que robaban a pokémon sin importar quienes eran sus entrenadores, artefactos de gran tecnología y muchas MT.

Los pocos líderes de gimnasio que aún estaban activos luego de la gran tragedia, los cuales eran de las ciudades:

Plateada.

Celeste.

Azulona.

Azafrán.

Le hacían frente a la malvada organización.

Derrotando y arrestando a una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres del team rocket.

Algunos desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

Sin embargo los líderes de gimnasio tenían muchas dificultades al enfrentarse a los tenientes de esta "mafia".

Tenían niveles muy parejos… al igual que con el equipo Alpha.

Los líderes y protectores de sus respectivas ciudades sabían que no podían seguir por mucho tiempo así… por lo que comenzaron a buscar a sus sucesores para la próxima generación.

Poco a poco la paz y la tranquilidad volvían a la región de Kanto.

Al menos eso parecía.

Y así pasaron dos largos años.

* * *

-¡Charmander es el mejor inicial!

-Claro que no… ¡Es Squirtle!

-¿Esa tortuga inútil?

-Retráctate.

-¡Oblígame Blue!

-¡Date por muerto Green!- De lejos se podía ver como dos castaños entre los diez y doce años comenzaban una pelea… donde ambos trataban de arañar al otro.

¿Dónde está ocurriendo esto?

En el lugar más puro de la región de Kanto… donde no existe la palabra contaminación.

Pueblo Paleta.

Un lugar cubierto por hermosos campos verdes, un despejado cielo y donde todos los habitantes son muy cercanos con todos.

Especialmente con sus pokémon.

Pero tenemos que ir al grano… ¿Quiénes son estos jovencitos?

Blue era una linda chica de largo cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos azules, llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto, sin mangas y con unos guantes blancos.

Green era un chico con cabello alborotado de color castaño y de unos ojos verdes, vestía una camiseta de color morado y de mangas largas, llevaba un collar que era el recuerdo de una persona realmente preciada para él y un pantalón de color negro.

Nuevamente estaban discutiendo por cuál era el mejor pokémon inicial de Kanto.

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

-Grrr…

Green, el nieto del profesor Oak se sobaba con fuerza el chichón que había crecido en su cabeza por causa del coscorrón que había recibido de parte de Blue.- Oye eso dol…

No pudo continuar al ver que la castaña también estaba de rodillas en la hierba, sobándose el chichón que había crecido por un golpe de Green… no pudo evitar derramar un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Blue?- El castaño miraba algo preocupado a la chica, en el fondo Blue era muy frágil.

-¡Idiota me dolió!

Luego de ese "accidente" todo paso demasiado rápido para ambos castaños.

Blue solo pudo notar una mancha roja que se dirigía hacia ellos a una gran velocidad.

 **PAAAM**

Salía vapor de la cabeza de Green… el cual estaba inconsciente.

Al menos eso parecía.

Quien lo había golpeado era un chico pelinegro, que ordenaba con una gorra roja con blanco y con un logo muy similar a la medalla tierra del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde; sus ojos de un intenso y peculiar color rojo, vestía una chaqueta roja con mangas blancas; debajo de una camiseta negra y unos pantalones azules.

Llevaba unos guantes negros sin dedos, del puño izquierdo de este chico salía una gran cantidad de vapor.

-Red…- Chillaba la castaña mientras trataba de contener su llanto.

El pelinegro solo miraba al castaño con el ceño fruncido.- No toques a Blue, cabrón.

* * *

-Con que eso pasó.

Los tres chicos estaban sentados y apoyándose en un gran árbol en la cima del pueblo, este les ofrecía sombra y una suave brisa del viento como también una hermosa vista de su hogar.

No había nada mejor que Pueblo Paleta.

-¿Solo dirás eso?- Red ignoraba por completo las quejas de su mejor amigo.- ¡Ese golpe me hizo mierda!

-Le hiciste lo mismo a Blue.- Respondió el pelinegro mientras le regalaba toda la atención a la castaña.- ¿Ya no te duele verdad?

La castaña con una pequeña sonrisa negaba con su cabeza.

El pelinegro le respondió con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.- Me alegro.

Green solo desaprobaba a Red con la mirada.- La sobreproteges mucho idiota… tú ya podrías irte de viaje con un pokémon y preferiste quedarte.

La castaña al escuchar eso bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable y nuevamente Green se maldecía por dentro.- Eso es cierto Red… no deberías esperarme.

El pelinegro miraba a ambos con una pequeña sonrisa.- No sean tontos, los tres comenzaremos el mismo día nuestro viaje ¿Prometido?

Ambos castaños miraban con una sonrisa como Red había extendido su mano derecha y ellos rápidamente unieron las suyas con la del pelinegro.- ¡Prometido!

Luego de realizar esa acción Red quiso seguir con el tema anterior.- Bueno cuándo llegue ese día por fin van a saber cuál de los dos iniciales es el mejor.

-Hablando sobre eso… ¿Cual pokémon prefieres Red?- El castaño lo conocía muy bien y estaba seguro que su elección sería algo que se relacionara con su forma de ser o apariencia.- Aunque estoy seguro que prefieres a Charmander.

-¡Claro que no!- Chillaba decidida la chica de ojos azules.- Estoy segura que Red también prefiere a Squirtle.

Ambos castaños tenían toda su atención puesta en el pelinegro, quien sentía la presión del momento… si elegía uno de las opciones de sus amigos al otro no le iba a gustar para nada.

Pero a Red no parecía importarle eso.

-Mi favorito es Bulbasaur.

-…

-…

Los castaños se habían olvidado por completo del inicial planta y veneno… de alguna forma se sentían mal por el pequeñito.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que sus amigos ni siquiera habían pensado en la existencia de Bulbasaur.- Ya verán… Cuándo comencemos nuestro viaje los venceré con un Bulbasaur.

El castaño se levantó con entusiasmo para dedicarle una mirada desafiante al chico de rojo.- Eso lo veremos Red ¡Charmander los vencerá al mismo tiempo!

Blue solo sonreía con ternura a esa escena… donde nuevamente ambos chicos se lanzarían contra el otro.

* * *

El profesor Oak no podía estar más alegre.

Por fin estaba terminando su máxima creación.

Luego de tantos años de investigación, de miles de días en los cuales se quedaba hasta tarde aplicando el avance de la tecnología en su proyecto y algo que no se había perdonado… perdiendo valioso tiempo junto a sus nietos.

Pero todo ese sacrificio y esfuerzo habían dado frutos.

La enciclopedia virtual de alta tecnología para poder almacenar toda la información sobre los pokémon capturados por los entrenadores… la pokédex.

Aún faltaba agregar a unos detalles al dispositivo por lo que en silencio volvió a guardar el dispositivo.

Especialmente al sentir como la puerta de su laboratorio se abría.

-Buenos días profesor.

El anciano al voltearse se encontró con un hombre que llevaba una bata de laboratorio, una alborotada cabellera castaña oscura que llegaba hasta sus hombros, unos profundos ojos azules que de alguna manera trataba de proteger con unos lentes… como si fueran su mayor tesoro, unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos, un cinturón gris y unos guantes blancos.

-Buenos días Keita.- El anciano le daba una pequeña sonrisa al adulto joven recién llegado.- Llegaste muy temprano hoy.

El castaño solo se encogía de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.- Blue se despertó antes… creo que nuevamente está peleando con su nieto.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al saber cómo terminaría eso.- Solo falta algunos días para que los tres chicos comiencen su viaje.

El castaño miraba algo curioso al anciano, era muy raro que no estuviese haciendo algo.- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

El profesor más reconocido de la región solo negó con la cabeza.- La verdad no tengo nada que hacer hasta que los niños comiencen su viaje.- Se quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su ayudante con más potencial… en poco tiempo fácilmente podría superarlo en conocimiento de los pokémon.- ¿Ya le has entregado el Squirtle a tu pequeña?

Keita al escuchar eso se acomodó un poco sus lentes para poder ocultar el nerviosismo que habría recorrido por su cuerpo.- Bueno la verdad esta noche quería dárselo.

Oak soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción del castaño.- Tranquilo, estoy seguro que le encantara ese regalo por su Onceavo cumpleaños.

Ambos científicos se sonrieron para luego cada uno dedicarse a sus labores.

El profesor Oak buscaba alguna información del desaparecido líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, también leía realmente interesado el artículo del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán experto en tipo lucha había retado a una de las líderes de gimnasio más jóvenes de Kanto… Sabrina.

-(Veo que esta generación tiene mucho potencial… en la Ciudad Plateada, Celeste y Azulona también tienen líderes de gimnasios muy jóvenes).- El anciano solo sonreía algo emocionado de saber cuáles serían los resultados de los tres jóvenes de Pueblo Paleta.

Mientras que Keita hacia unas pruebas con su Electrode para ver cuanta electricidad podía almacenar en su cuerpo.

* * *

-¡Red tienes un Caterpie en tu hombro!- Chillaba emocionada la castaña al ver como la pequeña oruga de color verde había descendido del árbol para acurrucarse en el hombro derecho del chico de rojo.

El pelinegro miraba con una pequeña sonrisa al pequeño que al parecer se había dormido.- Baja un poco la voz Blue, no queremos que se despierte nuestro visitante ¿no?

La castaña negaba con la cabeza muy emocionada admirando al pequeño Caterpie, en cambio el castaño miraba la escena de brazos cruzados algo cansado.

-Vamos solo es un Caterpie.

-Sigue siendo mucho más lindo que tú.- El pelinegro ni siquiera se inmutaba por la mirada de odio que le daba el castaño, mientras que Blue solo se reía con todas sus fuerzas.- Por cierto… mañana cumples los once años Blue.

El castaño había dejado su furia hacia el chico de ojos rojos para mirar a su amiga con una sonrisa emocionado.- Cierto ¡Por fin podremos irnos de viaje los tres!

La castaña asentía con una sonrisa a las palabras del nieto del profesor Oak, mientras que el pelinegro ahora observaba con un rostro sereno la escena.

De alguna forma esperaba que en el viaje lograran verse seguido, no sabían que era lo que había más allá de su pueblo… por algo sus padres siempre los dejaban jugar en la ruta 1 con la compañía del profesor o la hermana de Green.

De alguna forma trataría de ponerle un ojo a ambos, Green era muy bocón y engreído con los que lo rodeaban… estaba seguro que eso iba meterlo en varios problemas, mientras que Blue era muy tímida con todos los desconocidos salvó los pokémon… cualquiera pudiera aprovecharse de su personalidad.

El también no se salvaba… solo respetaba a la gente del pueblo.

* * *

-¡Mamá ya llegamos!

De la cocina de la pequeña casa se asomaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados, unos ojos azules muy similares a los de la pequeña castaña.

-Hola Fumiko.- Keita se quitaba los lentes para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa a su esposa, la cual a pesar de los años seguía sonrojando.

Blue comenzó a correr para luego lanzarse en los brazos de su madre, está la atrapo en seguida y comenzó restregar su mejilla con la de su hija causándole a esta una linda risa.

El castaño miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, también pudo ver lo que llevaba puesto su esposa… una blusa de color celeste sin mangas y un pantalón de color blanco.

Keita sentía la mirada de su mujer, él mensaje era claro… faltaban pocas horas para el cumpleaños de su hija, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió hacia las escaleras y buscar el regalo.

Las horas pasaron mientras la familia de la pequeña castaña comían a la vez que hablaban sobre uno de los pokémon que poco a poco se estaba extinguiendo… Lapras.

A los tres integrantes de la familia tenían un enorme interés en el pokémon marino.

La castaña estaba tratando de mantenerse despierta de cualquier forma posible… sus padres le dijeron que tenían una sorpresa.

Al menos se entretenía gracias a las historias que le narraba su madre.

Hasta que por fin… el reloj digital había marcado las "00:00" horas.

Su madre chillaba emocionada y se abalanzado para darle un fuerte abrazo a su pequeña y futura entrenadora.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Blue!- La rubia no paraba de darle besos en la mejilla a su hija, una, otra y otra vez.

El castaño sacaba una poké ball de su bolsillo y esperaba que no entregara la poké ball de una forma tan fría. Soltó un suspiro para luego dirigirse hacia la cama en donde su esposa estaba matando a su hija de tanto amor que le estaba dando en tan poco tiempo.- Blue…

Fumiko se apartaba un poco con una sonrisa pero cruzaba lo dedos esperando que su esposo no la cagara.

Blue cargó su cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda y miraba con mucha curiosidad el rostro de su padre… estaba nervioso.

-Te has portado muy bien este año…- Analizó lo que había dicho por lo que negó con cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.- Miento, has sido en verdad un ángel todos estos años y queremos darte este pequeño obsequio por tu cumpleaños.- Keita acercó su rostro al de su hija para depositar un beso en su frente, causando unas risitas en ella.- Te quiero mucho Blue.

Fumiko suspiro aliviada y solo miraba algo emocionada como su hija veía con una especie de estrellas en sus ojos la poké ball que tenía el castaño en su mano derecha, en unos segundos la castaña se la había quitado para poder lanzarla y poder saludar al pequeño amigo que estaba dentro de ella.

-¡Squirtle!- La pequeña tortuga corrió rápidamente hacia su nueva dueña, la cual la atrapó en sus brazos alegremente.- Gracias papá, gracias mamá.

Ambos adultos ni supieron cuándo fueron atrapados por un tierno abrazo por parte de la castaña.

Keita sonreía al sentir una agradable sensación en su pecho y le gustaría que esto fuera así para siempre.

Tristemente… la realidad siempre disfrutaba arruinar tus pocos momentos de felicidad en la vida.

Le quedaba poco tiempo en este tranquilo pueblo.

* * *

El castaño estaba boca arriba en su cama…

Entre la oscuridad y con el único sonido acompañándolo era el susurro del viento… pensando en cómo había cambiado su vida en estos años.

Ahora tenía una pequeña y linda familia, la cual iba a proteger cueste lo que cueste.

Estaba obteniendo algo de reconocimiento gracias a la gran ayuda que ha sido para el famoso profesor Oak.

Un hogar en un pacífico y hermoso lugar.

Lo único que arruina su vida son ciertas "amables" peticiones de ciertos sujetos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la hermosa rubia, la cual llevaba un pijama con una tela transparente… sonrío para sus adentros al ver la ropa interior de ella.

Blanca… igual que ella.

-¿Y Blue?

La rubia solo sonreía.- Esta dormida abrazando a Squirtle… quedo exhausta.- Con un rostro lleno de lujuria se acercaba lentamente al castaño.- Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.

Al terminar su frase juntó sus labios con el investigador pokémon, quien correspondió de inmediato… era un buen desenlace para este día.

* * *

Así habían pasado los días, los niños estaban jugando alrededor del pueblo junto al Squirtle de la castaña.

El pelinegro perseguía con una cara de pocos amigos al tipo agua, quien por orden de Green habían lanzado un chorro de agua al chico vestido de rojo que descansaba en un árbol junto a Blue… la cual cargaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho del chico.

La chica trataba de seguirle el paso a Red para calmarlo, Squirtle gritaba en su respectivo idioma que alguien la ayudara.

Mientras Green… solo se reía en la hierba mientras apretaba su estómago, le dolía de tanto reírse.

Red se detuvo y le dio una fría mirada al castaño, el cual sentía como su fin se acercaba y lentamente giraba su cabeza hacia la derecha para poder ver como el pelinegro corría a gran velocidad hacia él.

-¡Espera solo fue una broma!

 **PAAAAM**

-¡Maldito animal, mis costillas!- El castaño cabreado se levantaba para tratar de golpear al pelinegro pero un chorro de agua que impacto en su rostro lo había dejado algo confundido.

Red miraba como Squirtle se acercaba a él sonriendo.- Estamos a mano Squirtle.

-¡Squirtle!

Blue trataba de recuperar el aliento, mientras veía como el castaño se sobaba las costillas y se dirigía hacia el árbol para poder descansar.- Algún día vas a matarme solo porque me tienes envidia.

-Lo único que envidio de ti es poder estar siempre con la preciosidad de tu hermana.- Exclamó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, sabía que si mencionaba a la hermana de Green… este perdía la razón.

-¡NO TE METAS CON MÍ HERMANA DESGRACIADO!

Blue y su pokémon solo suspiraron, el pelinegro a veces no pensaba mucho en lo que decía y lo dolorosas que llegaban hacer sus palabras.

* * *

-¿Ya te has decidido?

-Sí ya lo he hecho.- Se tomó un poco tiempo para poder responder.- Acepto tu propuesta.

-Es la opción más correcta la que has tomado… te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

-Bueno ya te he prestado mi ayuda anteriormente... Ya debes saber cuál son las condiciones que pido.

-Descuida no le pondremos las manos a nadie de tu amado pueblo…

-… ¿Enserio?

-Si no se interponen en nuestro camino claro.

-¡!- Keita abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo último mencionado por el sujeto con el que tenía la llamada.

Red y Green podrían ser las piedras en el camino… el primero influye demasiado en su pequeña.

Incluso el profesor Oak si usara a sus pokémon podría provocar la ira de los hombres de su nuevo colega.

-Tks… mientras no sean provocados ellos dudo que respondan.

-Bueno supongo que al cumplir tu segunda petición también puedo aprovechar de aclarar algunas cosas a mis hombres.

-¿?- El castaño pensó en no seguir alargando la conversación… solo se quedó pensando en cómo hacer sentir mejor a su pequeña.

-Te has ablandado mucho Keita.

-Jeh y tú cada día me pones la piel de gallina Giovanni.

* * *

Los tres niños de Pueblo Paleta corrían hacia el laboratorio a gran velocidad.

Especialmente los chicos del grupo, que terminaron dejando atrás a la castaña junto a su pokémon inicial; habían jurado de que vieron entrar a otros niños de su edad al pueblo y eso significaba… que venían por sus pokémon iniciales para comenzar su viaje.

-¡No vamos a llegar a tiempo Red!- El castaño trataba de aumentar su velocidad pisando con más fuerza, sin embargo había llegado a su límite y su cuerpo le exigía que se detuviera lo más pronto posible.

El pelinegro solo soltó un gruñido mientras trataba de realizar el mismo objetivo que su amigo… obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Al llegar al laboratorio ambos se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento.

En ese momento salieron dos chicos de su misma edad o quizás menos que tenían unas radiantes sonrisas.

Los chicos de Pueblo Paleta dirigieron sus miradas en los cinturones de esos niños… los cuales tenían una esfera que los adornaban.

Habían llegado tarde.

* * *

-Lo siento chicos.

Squirtle también miraba con lastima a ambos chicos… le hubiera encantado el poder jugar con esos otros dos pokémon.

-Es nuestra culpa de todos modos.- Murmuraba el pelinegro mientras bostezaba, apoyo con su cabeza en su mano derecha y con un rostro aburrido continuo.- El anciano no podía negarles un pokémon a esos chicos que habían venido de tan lejos y tampoco vio que tuviéramos tanto entusiasmo para tener un pokémon.- Al sentir la mirada de desaprobación de Green, tuvo que corregir lo que había mencionado.- Bueno yo no he mostrado ningún interés en comenzar mi viaje.

-Además mi abuelo no quiere que salga de viaje hasta que haya pasado todas sus pruebas.- El castaño se recostó en la hierba y se quedó observando las nubes... que desde su punto de vista habían tomado la forma de un Charmander.- Quiere que tenga las mejores bases por si me encuentro con esos del team rocket.

El pelinegro y la castaña imitaron la acción de Green, en eso tenía razón el anciano… no podía enviarlos al mundo sin saber nada de lo que puede haber más allá de la ruta 1.

Y sin saber la tabla de tipos.

Ambos castaños no tenían ninguno problema con eso… el problema era el pelinegro.

Solo se había centrado en las mayores debilidades del inicial con él que quería iniciar su viaje.

Siempre terminaba leyendo otras cosas que le llamaban mucho más la atención que los tipos de pokémon.

-Red ¿No crees que el momento para que te aprendas la tabla de tipos?

-Descuida, solo debo cuidarme del fuego, bicho, volador, psíquico, hielo y otros tipos veneno.- Respondía el pelinegro con un rostro sereno.- Me gustaría aprender todo eso mediante la práctica y apoyo la teoría de que con cualquier pokémon puedes ganar un combate, todo depende de la sincronización que pueden tener ambos.

Green solo suspiraba… en efecto un combate es impredecible hasta el último segundo, pero detestaba que el chico fuera tan despreocupado ante esos asuntos.

Especialmente que entre los tres iniciales, Bulbasaur era quien tenía más debilidades.

-Somnífero…- Susurro el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa, causando que la castaña que había regresado a su pokémon dirigiera su atención a él.- Polvo veneno o paralizador… el último movimiento látigo cepa para no permitir que nuestro contrincante escape o acabarlo con un golpe crítico gracias a hojas navajas.

Blue solo sonrío.- Estas muy confiado en las habilidades de Bulbasaur.

-El objetivo de un entrenador es estar preparado para cualquier situación.- Menciono el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.- Bueno ese siempre ha sido tu estilo.

El pelinegro también sonrío ante eso.- ¿Participaras en la liga Green?

-¡Por supuesto!- Mencionaba con entusiasmo el castaño.- Quiero hacer esa hazaña al igual como mi abuelo… que él y mi hermana estén orgullosos de mí.

Blue sonreía al ver una nube con forma de Blastoise.- Siempre he querido desafiar al Alto mando.

Green soltó una carcajada ante eso.- Dudo que puedas derrotarlos… eso lo haría yo después de ganar la liga.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- Chilló la castaña encarando a su amigo.

Una pequeña carcajada hizo que ambos olvidaran esa pequeña pelea y dedicaran su mirada totalmente al pelinegro.- Con que quieres convertirte en una maestra pokémon ¿He?- El pelinegro cerro los ojos y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña.- Estoy seguro que lo lograras.

El castaño solo rodó los ojos al ver esa escena, nuevamente el pelinegro no podía ver como las mejillas de la chica obtenían un tono rojizo y el cómo aparecía en ella una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias Red.

-Por cierto.- Interrumpió el castaño obteniendo la atención de los otros dos.- ¿También desafiaras los gimnasios, no Red?

El pelinegro miraba algo curioso la nube que tomaba la forma de un ¿Clefairy? No… un Pikachu.

Un pokémon que le encantaba de pequeño.

-Solo quiero ser fuerte, lo suficiente para poder derrotar todos los obstáculos que tendré alrededor del mundo.- Cerró los ojos disfrutando la brisa del viento… dudaba encontrar un lugar que lo aceptara tanto como su pueblo natal.- Quiero encontrar un lugar perfecto para mí, que haya mucha tranquilidad y acompañado supongo de algún monstruo de bolsillo… que se joda la humanidad.

La castaña miraba con algo de tristeza al chico y Green frunció el ceño.- Sigues con esa idea ¿He?

-No es mi culpa la idiotez de la gente Blue… son ellos que se alarman al ver a alguien con los ojos rojos.

Red se levantó de la hierba y se quedó mirando hacia su casa.- Bueno también mediante las batallas quiero conseguir dinero para ayudar a mi mamá… es la forma más eficiente de conseguir dinero luego de la guerra que ocurrió entre las distintas regiones.

Green tuvo que darle la razón al chico.- Todo gira alrededor de los pokémon y más ahora de que se ha perdido toda la información de estas criaturas en todas las regiones.

Ambos castaños se levantaron y se acercaron un poco al pelinegro, el cual se estaba acomodando la gorra.- Si las ligas dan una enorme cantidad de dinero, claro que participare en ellas.

Los tres se despidieron para que luego cada uno se dirigiera a sus casas.

* * *

21:00

Al castaño se le había ordenado limpiar el laboratorio.

Entre quejas fue y tomó una escoba para terminar de una maldita vez.

Así aprovecharía de ver qué clase de pokémon le quedaba a su abuelo.

-Keita y los demás son unos malditos vagos…- Murmuro algo cabreado el chico al ver la enorme cantidad de polvo que había en este lugar.- Dudo que alguien pueda trabajar en un lugar así.

Le sorprendía que su abuelo tuviera este lugar en estas condiciones.

Especialmente estos últimos meses donde ha estado más horas trabajando en un proyecto.

¿Tan ocupado estaba que no se daba cuenta?

-Pufff.- El castaño se cargó en un enorme mueble lleno de libros para poder recuperar un poco de sus energías.- Termine.

No era mucho de estas tareas pero le alegraba ver como el lugar brillaba de lo limpio que había quedado.

Aún quedaba 10 minutos para que su abuelo llegara a ver si había terminado así que… mirando hacia todos lados para ver si tenía compañía se adentró a la habitación donde se dejaban las poké ball.

La decepción llego rápido algo ver que no había nada que le llamara la atención… se acercó al escritorio y comenzó a revisar en los cajones.

Encontrándose una foto que lo hizo congelarse un buen rato.

Sus padres que lo tenían en sus brazos cuándo era un bebe.

No se dio ni cuenta de cómo una persona se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

-¡!- El chico se sobresaltó al sentir un par de manos en sus hombros, temiendo lo peor volteo con lentitud hacia atrás solo para encontrar con una hermosa sonrisa que le daba su hermana.- ¿Daisy?

-No te sobresaltes tonto, ni el abuelo ni a mi nos molesta que hayas entrado a este lugar… tenías que hacerlo algún día de todos modos.

El castaño volvió a enfocarse en la foto que había tomado mientras que la castaña sacó el otro objeto que quedaba en el cajón.

Una poké ball.

-El abuelo no te quiso mencionar nada sobre esto.- La joven miraba con cariño a su hermano, el cual miraba con mucha atención la poké ball que ella había tomado.- Estabas tan obsesionado con iniciar tu viaje con Charmander, que no quisimos hacerte responsable de llevarla contigo.

-¿Llevarla?

-Lo único que queda de recuerdo de nuestro padre… aparte de la foto claro.

-¡!

Green poco a poco acercaba sus manos hacia la poké ball que tenía su hermana, al tomarla pudo notar la criatura que se encontraba dentro de esta.

Una pequeña zorrita que dormía tranquilamente.

-Eevee…- Susurro el castaño observando embobado la pequeña esfera en sus manos.- Es…

-Una cría del Flareon de nuestro padre.- La castaña observaba con un rostro serena a su hermano, aunque por dentro encontraba muy lindo que su hermano había caído en la ternura de la tipo normal.- El abuelo quiere que esta conozca el mundo al lado de su entrenador, durante este tiempo tu o Red serán los que recibirán a esta pequeña.

-Red o yo…- Murmuro el castaño mientras fruncía el ceño provocando una risita en su hermana, la cual deposito un beso en la frente del chico para luego retirarse.-Tks… uno de los dos se va a quedar sin pokémon.

El castaño estaba tan metido en cómo solucionar eso que no se dio cuenta como cierto pokémon estaba despertando.

Mirando con curiosidad al chico que estaba en su propio mundo.

En unos minutos el castaño había logrado sentir como alguien lo observaba y quedo sorprendido al ver a la tipo normal sonreírle.

Al ver esa acción no pudo evitar lanzar la poké ball y que esta se abriera en el aire.

Eevee chillando algo asustada cayó en los brazos de un sonriente castaño.- ¡Hola, mi nombre es Green!

La tipo normal le respondió acurrucándose más en el pecho del chico, este para sentirse más cómodo lentamente se sentaba en el suelo de la habitación.

Y se quedó ahí por horas… acariciando y jugando con ese pokémon.

* * *

-¿Así que se disidieron en comenzar su viaje?

Una hermosa mujer con un largo cabello azul miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a su pequeño, el cual había terminado de lavar los platos y se dirigía hacia la mesa para hacerle compañía.

Ojos azules y una blanca piel.

-Al final solo Blue pudo empezar su viaje con el pokémon que ella deseaba.- Mencionaba el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento en frente de su madre.- Aunque me alegro mucho por ella.

El chico curioso observaba a su madre que había soltado una pequeña risita.- Siempre tan atento con Blue-chan… ¿Aprovecharas de convertirla en tu esposa en el viaje?

Red solo rodó los ojos ante ese comentario… estaba tan acostumbrado a que bromearan con eso, tanto que ya no le molestaba en absoluto.- Es como mi hermana pequeña, mamá ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces.

-Que lastima por ella.- Susurro la mujer negando con la cabeza.- En el futuro te darás cuenta de ciertas cosas cariño, cosas que te van a frustrar de no poder detectarlas antes y apreciarlas.

-Supongo…- Menciono el chico cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Crees que la amistad que tengo con ellos va a disminuir con este viaje?

La mujer de cabello azul parpadeo varias veces para luego mirar con ternura a su hijo.- Jojojo ¿Mi Red-chan tiene miedo de perder a sus amigos?- Podría fácilmente volver a sacar a la pequeña integrante del grupo para molestarlo, pero quería saber lo que inquietaba a su hijo.

-…- El chico de ojos rojos soltó un gruñido ante esa pregunta, nunca admitirá abiertamente que le aterraba que los dolores de cabeza que tiene como amigos conocieran a otras personas de su misma edad.

Lo mismo iba para él mismo… temía que conociera a personas que tuvieran más importancia en su vida que los mismos castaños.

Distorsionando poco a poco el lazo que hay entre los tres niños de Pueblo Paleta.

 **CHUUU.**

Las inquietudes que sentía en su interior se desvanecían gracias al contacto de los labios de su madre en su frente, logrando que el chico estuviera nuevamente relajado apreciando en silencio la muestra de cariño por parte de la mujer que más ama.

-Es una posibilidad… no te lo puedo negar amor.- La hermosa mujer le dedico una linda sonrisa a su pequeño mientras cerraba los ojos.- Pero ¿Enserio crees que la amistad que tienen es tan frágil para perderse solo por un viaje?

Una mueca de alegría se notaba en el rostro del chico… por supuesto que no.

-Así me gusta ¡Quiero que todo el mundo vea la hermosa sonrisa de mi hijo!- La mujer no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de emoción.- ¡De seguro más de una chica vas a traer a la casa!

El pelinegro desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, solo para que su madre no viera el leve tono rojo de sus mejillas… se había arrepentido de haberse sacado la gorra.

-Mamá… mi objetivo tú lo sabes muy bien.- Dio una mirada por toda su casa, tenían lo necesario para vivir… que va ¡Hasta se daba el lujo de tener una televisión!

Todo ese entusiasmo y alegría que demostraba la mujer de cabello azul se había desvanecido, no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo tuviera esa mentalidad desde una edad tan temprana.

Le parecía tierno… pero no estaba dejando tiempo para que disfrutara su niñez.

La mejor etapa de la vida.

-(Cariño… haces tanta falta en nuestro hogar).- Red notó el rostro de su madre el cual solo demostraba tristeza.

Ya sabía lo que tenía en mente… a su padre.

¿Lo extrañaba?

No muy estaba seguro.

Al igual que Green, sentía cierto desagrado e incomodidad al ver a la castaña ser abrazada por su padre.

El que lo hacía notar más era el castaño… aunque no lo reconociera o el mismo no se daba cuenta de ello.

Green sí extrañaba bastante a sus padres.

Pero… ¿Y él?

Nuevamente volvía a lo mismo.

No estaba seguro.

Salvo ese malestar, los recuerdos de su padre eran borrosos… era imposible para el recordar sus primeros cuatro años de vida.

Quizás por eso no se le hacía falta tenerlo a su lado.

Pero a su madre si… ambos se amaban.

Amor… El sentimiento más fuerte que existe.

¿Sera tan fuerte como lo dice su madre?

Solo soltó un suspiro… claro que sí.

Aunque no lo comprendiera del todo, los sentimientos de su madre cambiaban drásticamente si su padre llegaba a sus pensamientos.

-No creo traer a alguien a la casa.- Murmuro el chico algo nervioso, al sentir que su mamá nuevamente lo miraba tuvo que desviar la suya por vergüenza.

-¿Mmm?

Red solo se rascaba la mejilla derecha mientras trataba de imaginar en la reacción de su madre.- Me gusta la hermana de Green.- Soltó con simpleza mientras caminaba lentamente hacia las escaleras.

Su madre pestañeo varias veces tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho su hijo.

Daisy tenía quince años ¡Era muy grande para él!

-¡Red!- Exclamó divertida mientras subía la escalera a gran velocidad, sobresaltando al chico que también comenzó a correr con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de llegar al cuarto de baño y encerrarse.

* * *

-Jiji solo es atracción cariño.

Red no le tomaba importancia a lo que decía su madre, solo se acurruco mucho más a su lado… debía aprovechar los últimos días que dormirían en la misma cama.

No pensaba volver a su pueblo si no trae una nueva cama.

-Mamá.

-¿Si?

El chico dudaba en preguntar por unos segundos… pero la verdad no quería usarlos.- ¿Tendré que llevar en mi viaje los lentes de contacto?

La joven madre atrajo más a su hijo hacia ella, besando su frente para luego acariciar la espalda de este.

Red sentía un leve escalofrío al sentir la mano de su madre, pero se sentía muy bien… le molestaba un poco el relajarse tan fácilmente con una simple caricia.

-Los ojos rojos nos recuerdan a esas bestias Red.- Sus recuerdos comenzaron aparecer en su mente, no recordaba mucho el físico de esos pokémon de las lejanas regiones pero como muchos de los habitantes de Kanto… se guardaron para siempre esos fríos ojos rojos.- Es inevitable que les hagas recordar a esos pokémon.

El chico soltó un gruñido…

-El color negro te queda bien.- Menciono su madre al ver si eso animaba un poco a su hijo… como lo suponía ni siquiera le importo.

Lo entendía perfectamente… tenía que ocultar lo que más lo caracterizaba de la sociedad, comprendía también que fuera tan resentido con los habitantes de las ciudades.

El que sea tan frío y hasta agresivo con todos menos los pokémon o los habitantes del pueblo.

-Pero…

Red elevó la mirada algo curioso y su madre no pudo evitar sonreír al notar esa mirada tan inocente que su hijo siempre trataba de ocultar… sin mucho éxito, la inocencia de niño le juega en contra.

¿Por qué no mostrarle al mundo esa mirada llena de vida?

-Vamos a darle una oportunidad a todos ¿Esta bien?- El chico no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa al escuchar a su madre, y esta no pudo evitar soltar una risita al sentir los brazos de su hijo en su cintura.

-¡Gracias!- No le importó lo impulsivo que había sido en esta ocasión, porque ella era su madre, la mujer que conocía cada uno de sus más vergonzosos y oscuros pensamientos.

La mujer que le había dado todo lo que estaba a su alcance y más.

Volvería a su pueblo… con el dinero suficiente para darle lo que ella merece.

* * *

¿Alguna vez has pensado que la vida te detesta?

Como si ella con una sonrisa siniestra escribe cada acontecimiento que te aleja de tus objetivos.

De las personas que amas.

De tu vida.

O acaso ¿Es el destino?

¿Estamos destinados a sufrir?

Y otros a ser felices… ¿Es así como funciona esta porquería?

No… claro que no.

Pero luego ocurrían acontecimientos que te vuelven a dejar con esta duda ¿Verdad?

¿No puedes tener un momento de tranquilidad?

Somos tan despreciables para que venga algo a destrozarnos toda nuestra vida ¿Es eso?

Estos y muchos más eran los pensamientos de los dos chicos de Pueblo Paleta al escuchar una fuerte explosión cerca de su pueblo.

* * *

Explosiones, disparos dirigidos hacia el aire, ataques de los pokémon que van hacia todas las direcciones y gritos que mostraban el terror de la gente que estaba siendo atacada en este momento.

Ningún habitante de Pueblo Paleta se esperaba algo como esto de un segundo a otro.

Ellos un pequeño pueblo rodeado de una hermosa flora y fauna… siendo invadidos por la organización criminal más buscada de la región.

El team rocket.

-¡Un movimiento en falso y todos se van al infierno!- La poca gente que vivía ahí tuvo que obedecer sin remedio, eran controlados por el pánico al ver esa cara de desquiciados de los invasores y por las armas que apuntaban hacia ellos.

Los pocos hombres que trataron de luchar fueron brutalmente atacados por los Koffing de los soldados del team rocket, mientras que un valiente hombre fue herido de un disparo al golpear a uno de los miembros de la organización criminal.

Nuevamente los gritos de pánico y miedo se volvieron escuchar en todo el lugar.

 **BANG**

Un simple disparo al cielo hizo volver el silencio al pueblo.

¿Qué podrían hacer?

Los pocos entrenadores del pueblo habían fallecido en la guerra hace ocho años y en un accidente junto a su esposa el hijo del famoso científico pokémon Samuel Oak.

Solo el anciano era capaz de protegerlos ahora.

Pero él no podía hacer nada cuándo estaban todos los habitantes en peligro… sobre todo su nieta que le dedicaba una triste mirada.

Frustrado solo extendió sus brazos hacia el aire, los soldados sonrieron complacidos al ver que no venía acompañado por ningún pokémon de gran nivel.

Al menos eso parecía.

-(Green...)- No pudo evitar preocuparse por su más pequeño nieto y en su seguridad al estar estos malditos en su Pueblo.

Un pequeño grupo compuesto por tres hombres de la organización criminal, se adentraban en el laboratorio para poder llevar a los pokémon que protegía el anciano así como su importante información.

Al estar tan centrado en buscar las esferas donde se guardaban a las poderosas criaturas que convivían con los seres humanos, ignorando por completo los tres dispositivos de un intenso color rojo que estaban dentro del escritorio del conocido investigador.

Él no podía estar más agradecido por eso pero aun así necesitaba un tipo de distracción.

La más corta posible.

En estos momentos esperaba cualquier estupidez de parte de su nieto y de Red.

Por otra parte la madre del pelinegro y de la castaña agradecían internamente que los tres chicos habían salido a jugar por los alrededores.

Rezaban con todas sus fuerzas que no fueran encontrados por los hombres y mujeres de esa malvada organización.

Ya que, algunos soldados comenzaron a buscar por los alrededores a los hijos de los habitantes más sobresalientes del humilde pueblo.

Green y Blue.

Aunque los pensamientos de ambas madres fueron interrumpidos por una gran explosión.

Una donde el desgraciado que había disparado al valiente hombre que ahora era refugiado entre los brazos de su cariñosa esposa que estaba al borde del llanto… fuera electrocutado por una enorme cantidad de electricidad.

-¡Pensé que había quedado claro todo esto maldita sea!

Los otros miembros del team rocket no lograban identificar al estúpido que se había atrevido a revelarse contra ellos gracias al humo que había sido provocado por el ataque eléctrico de un Magneton.

Acompañado de un hombre de cabellera castaña.

-(Perfecto Keita).- Con un rostro serio el anciano lanzó la poké ball que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio.- ¡Tauros!

* * *

-¡Maldita sea!

Exclamó con furia el castaño mientras golpeaba con toda su fuerza el árbol más cercano.

Apretaba sus dientes con fuerza sabiendo que podría llamar la atención fácilmente por sus impulsos.- ¿Por qué mierda tuvieron que llegar esos desgraciados?

No era el único, su mejor amigo se sentía de la misma forma que él… tratando de pensar con claridad y buscar una solución para esto.

Pero… ¡Maldita sea, su madre y la mayoría de las personas importantes de su vida estaban ahí siendo apuntadas por distintas armas de fuego!

-¡Lo peor es que no podemos hacer nada!- Trato de controlar un grito de furia que tenía guardado al escuchar las quejas de Green, los hizo notar lo diminutos que eran para el mundo.

Los tres chicos trataban de controlar el miedo que los invadió tras todos estos acontecimientos.

-Cállate… por favor.- El castaño volteó con un rostro lleno de furia para encarar a la chica, pero al ver el rostro y notar el tono lleno de miedo de parte de su amiga trato de calmarse solo para no empeorar las cosas.- Nos pueden oír Green.

En efecto, el pelinegro miraba con cautela todo su alrededor… los soldados estaban buscando algo con mucha insistencia.

Y no era la información que guardaba el profesor.

-Por ahora debemos encontrar una forma de llegar a Ciudad Verde.- Ambos castaños observaban al chico que se acomodaba la gorra con el ceño fruncido.- Avisarle a la policía lo que está ocurriendo… podemos abrirnos paso por la ruta 1 gracias a Squirtle.

-¿¡Quieres que abandonemos a nuestras familias!?- Green nuevamente había elevado la voz… más de lo que el mismo quería, aun así eso no lo detuvo para agarrar al pelinegro del cuello de su camiseta.- ¡Una situación de peligro aparece y ya decides huir!

Red trataba de controlar su respiración… no porque le doliera el apretón del castaño o algo similar, si no lo hacía ¡Terminaría moliendo a golpes a Green!

-Prefiero eso a quedarnos esperando que ellos aprieten sus gatillos…- Murmuro el pelinegro tratando de controlar sus emociones ¿Qué le sucedía? Nunca había sido bueno con sus emociones pero esto superaba cualquier cosa de su pasado.- Sabes que si no estuviera aquí casi meandome del miedo me lanzaría sin dudarlo para darle el tiempo suficiente a tu abuelo para lanzar a su Tauros.

Si su madre escuchara esa frase de seguro le daría unas buenas cachetadas.

Red solo le dio una seria mirada al chico… Green lo soltó susurrando un "lo siento" para luego prepararse mentalmente para adentrarse por la ruta 1.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando… se conocían perfectamente tanto que a veces no necesitaban de las palabras para idear un plante entre ambos.

Era algo que aterraba y envidiaba la única chica del grupo.

-Entonces será mejor que seamos muy precavidos.- Gruño el castaño sabiendo que los pokémon de la ruta estarían muy inquietos por lo sucedido.- Blue será mejor que saques enseguida a Squirtle.

La castaña le dio una temerosa mirada al chico de ojos rojos, este se acercó a ella para acariciarle la cabeza… logrando tranquilizarla un poco.

Green también iba acercárseles pero sus planes fueron detenidos al escuchar ruidos en las plantas más cercanas y al voltear se encontró con un miembro de la organización criminal que los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

Red se puso de inmediato delante de la chica y el castaño mataba con la mirada al hombre que solo soltó una pequeña carcajada… fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta que venía acompañado por un Zubat.

-Jajajaja.- El hombre giro un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para avisarle a los demás que había encontrado a los únicos habitantes del pueblo que les faltaba tener como rehenes.- ¡Oigan aquí est…

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

No pudo continuar porque una gran cantidad de burbujas que impactaron por todo su cuerpo y luego sintió una potente tacleada que lo había dejado sin aliento, se puso de rodillas y apretaba con fuerza el estómago para aliviar un poco el dolor.

-¡Pistola de agua!- El murciélago no logró esquivar a tiempo el chorro de agua que lo arrastró hasta estrellarse con un árbol.

Red y Green observaron sorprendidos la gran combinación de ataques que había realizado el pokémon acuático.

-Chicos vamos rápido… por favor… de inmediato.- Mencionaba algo temerosa, ya tendría tiempo para ser felicitada por el pelinegro y molestar un poco a Green.

Red tomó a ambos de sus manos y comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad junto al inicial que trataba de seguirles el paso.

 **BOOOM**

Los chicos querían detenerse para mirar que había ocurrido pero el llegar a la otra ciudad era mucho más importante.

Además la castaña logró escuchar con claridad la voz de su padre… y no sonaba muy contento.

Luego el terreno se sacudió bruscamente por unos segundos y todos sabían lo que significaba.

El profesor Oak estaba enfadado.

* * *

-¡Chansey!- El castaño aprovecho que no debería intervenir demasiado al ver que el Tauros de su jefe, estaba logrando derrotar con facilidad a todos los pokémon del team rocket y atacando a los soldados con el movimiento avalancha.-Usa amortiguador en todos los heridos, especialmente al que recibió el disparo.

Respondiéndole con amabilidad en su respectivo idioma, la pokémon juntaba una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos que comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo del hombre herido… el rostro lleno de dolor combinado con el cansancio comenzaba a desaparecer y la tranquilidad como también la comodidad invadía al hombre.

Por otra parte los soldados sabían que no podían enfrentarse a un ex campeón y rápidamente uno enfocó a la nieta del anciano.

Sin embargo no fue capaz de disparar al recibir una potente descarga eléctrica de parte del Magneton de Keita.

El comandante de ese odioso pelotón soltó un suspiro y rápidamente lanzó a su Graveler para que lograra usar el movimiento protección

Así cubriendo a ambos por un poderoso campo de energía de color verde, el tiempo suficiente para informarle a su líder de la situación.

- _Con que Oak no ha perdido su toque con el paso de los años… subestime al verlo encerrado en ese Pueblo jugueteando en su laboratorio._

-No quiero molestarlo pero… es la única forma de que podamos empezar para cumplir sus objetivos.- Giovanni sonrío ante eso y lentamente se levantaba de su sillón en busca de dos ultra ball.

- _Tranquilo… hace tiempo que he querido probar mi fuerza contra la elite de la región.-_ El comandante pudo jurar una fría sonrisa en el rostro de su jefe.

Agradeció mentalmente que estuviera de bueno humor… su cabeza estaba a salvo.

Al deshacer el campo de energía, el tipo roca tuvo que moverse rápidamente para evitar un triángulo de energía compuesto por tres elementos distintos.

Fuego, hielo y trueno.

-Tks.- Keita observaba a su Magneton… si recibía un ataque tipo tierra estaba perdido.

-¡Desenrollar!

* * *

Los tres niños estaban exhaustos.

Necesitaban recuperar el aliento pero tampoco querían ser una presa fácil para algunos molestos y cabreados Pidgey o Rattata.

Los pokémon que se sentían en peligro al ver a los seres humanos tan cerca de su territorio se lanzaban sin pensarlo contra ellos.

Pero eran derrotados por un agotado Squirtle.

Estaba dando todo de sí para poder proteger a sus compañeros de juegos.

-¡Ya falta poco!- Exclamó el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa, tenía todavía sentimientos encontrados y podían despreciarlo solo por su particular color que tienen sus ojos.

¡Al diablo su pueblo estaba siendo atacado!

Pero no supieron cuándo y cómo tuvieron que detenerse.

Como habían sido rodeados por una gran cantidad de Koffing, Raticate, Ekans y Zubat.

También de unos hombres vestidos con un uniforme negro.

-Tks.- Murmuraron ambos chicos mientras se posicionaban delante de Blue.

Red observó algo curioso como algunos pokémon y miembros de esa mafia se apartaban para darle la pasada un hombre… el cual también llevaba una "R" de un intenso color rojo cerca de su pecho, avanzaba con algo de elegancia el hombre pelinegro de ojos negro… vestido con un elegante traje de negocios del mismo color de su cabello.

El hombre se le quedó mirando con sus fríos ojos para luego sonreír siniestramente.

 **PAAAAM**

* * *

-No me gusta combatir contra la basura.- Menciono con una fría mirada Keita, mientras que su contrincante al igual que su Graveler caían inconscientes… al menos el tipo.

La gente poco a poco se refugiaba en sus hogares agradeciéndoles un millón de veces a los investigadores en sus pensamientos.

Salvo los familiares de los próximos entrenadores del pueblo que no aparecían por ningún lado.

-Tienes muchas agallas para enfrentarte a mis lacayos Keita.- El castaño sentía que el latido de su corazón se había detenido al escuchar ese tono burlesco que lo había estado atormentando cerca de casi un año.- Veo que no has dejado de lado por completo de los combates.

El anciano observo sorprendido al recién llegado… si, estaba confundido por ver como miembros del equipo rocket conocieran a su ayudante pero más que el desaparecido líder de gimnasio más poderoso de la región sea el encargado de liderar a todos estos hombres y mujeres en sus actos de crueldad.

La sorpresa y confusión se transformó en ira al ver como detrás del experto de los pokémon tipo tierra, aparecía un soldado que cargaba a su nieto y al pelinegro que estaban inconscientes al recibir un "amable" trato por parte del team rocket.

Escucho unos sollozos y Keita suspiro aliviado al ver su hija en perfecto estado… al menos de forma física.

El soldado lanzó a ambos chicos como si de basura se tratara, ambos se impactaron con fuerza en el suelo… al ver eso Oak no lo pudo resistir más.

-Desgraciado…- Murmuró para luego gritar a todo pulmón a su pokémon que atacara con doble filo.- ¡Como pueden atacar así a dos niños!

Tauros en solo unos segundos se convirtió en una especie de cometa al ser cubierto por una poderosa energía dorada, los pocos soldados que aún tenían fuerzas para mantenerse en pie observaba horrorizados que eso estaba a punto de impactar en su líder.

 **PAAAAAM**

La potencia del impacto fue tan grande que provoco que se esparciera una gran cantidad de polvo en el lugar como también unas fuertes ráfagas de viento.

El hombre castaño sin importarle su bienestar en ese momento aprovecho la situación para correr hacia su hija, la cual al sentir que era rodeada por los brazos de un ser querido se aferraba con desesperación a él mientras comenzaba a llorar.- Tranquila… papi está aquí.

Ella no podía dejar de llorar así que oculto su rostro en el pecho de su padre, tampoco se atrevía a ver el estado en el que habían quedado sus amigos por protegerla… al menos su Squirtle estaba descansando y recuperándose lentamente en su poké ball.

Se sentía tan inútil y poca cosa por no hacer nada por ellos.

Al ver que el polvo estaba desapareciendo y el que no se viera el pokémon del profesor Oak era algo bastante raro.

Así que rápidamente dejo a su hija al lado de su esposa.

Daisy y la madre de Red querían hacer la misma acción que había realizado el hombre pero lo que vieron había dejado a todos sorprendidos.

Giovanni no tenía ningún rasguño en su cuerpo, es más el ataque de Tauros no había logrado tocarlo gracias a que Rhyhorn lo había detenido pero ¿Cuántos segundos se había tardado en lanzarlo?

Era imposible… ni siquiera en sus mejores años había logrado hacer algo similar.

Y al parecer tenían una fuerza bruta muy igualada, ya que ninguno de los pokémon cuadrúpedos retrocedía.

-Hump.- El líder de la organización criminal debería aprovechar que el anciano no podría utilizar todo su nivel al no querer dañar el lugar donde vive… patético.- Trueno.

El tipo roca y tierra solo dio un gran rugido provocando que algunas nubes del cielo se juntaran para obtener un tono muy gris y que de estas cayera un potente ataque eléctrico en el tipo normal.

 **BOOOOM**

Todos los espectadores de ese combate tuvieron que cubrir sus rostros por la potencia del ataque.

-¡Retrocede!- Exclamó el profesor sabiendo que era imposible que uno de sus pokémon más fuertes cayera de un solo ataque.

Y así fue… del humo provocado por el potente ataque, de un pequeño salto hacia atrás había salido su pokémon que trataba de cualquier forma moverse con normalidad.

Estaba paralizado.

-¡Rayo de hielo!- Abriendo su hocico, Tauros reunía una enorme cantidad de energía congelante para luego lanzar un poderoso rayo de energía celeste.

Congelando un poco la hierba a su paso.

Rhyhorn también abrió su boca para formar una enorme esfera de energía dorada, para lanzar un potente hiperrayo.

 **BOOOOM**

-¡Doble filo!/¡Roca afilada!

El castaño se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el nombre de ese movimiento… No había escuchado de él en todos sus años.

Golpeando con gran fuerza el terreno con sus patas delanteras, el pokémon de Giovanni invoco unas rocas de gran tamaño a la vez que eran muy puntiagudas.

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Aun así Tauros se abría paso sin mucho esfuerzo ante esto… aunque la potencia de su ataque estaba disminuyendo demasiado.

-¡Tauros detente!- Giovanni gruño un poco al ver que el anciano se había percatado en qué lugar iba aparecer la siguiente roca afilada… debajo de Tauros.

El tipo normal se detuvo por unos segundos para salir ileso del ataque tipo roca y haciendo un sobreesfuerzo logró continuar su recorrido con el doble de velocidad.

 **PAAAAM**

Oak no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, su contrincante había retrocedido varios metros por el impacto del ataque de su pokémon.

-¡Rayo de hielo!

La ráfaga de energía congelante antes de impactar en el tipo roca, este logró invocar una roca de gran tamaño logrando salir ileso de un ataque en el que iba a salir muy mal parado.

La roca al ser congelada sería mucho más frágil para Tauros y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a lanzarse con doble filo

Esta vez el impactó que había recibido su oponente si le había afectado, trataba de levantarse rápido antes de ser atacado por un rayo de hielo.

Sin embargo, Tauros no logró moverse a su antojo ya que la electricidad que aun recorría en su cuerpo lo había dejado inmóvil temporalmente.

Giovanni solo sonrío… era su victoria.- ¡Perforador!

Oak apretó sus puños con fuerza al saber que no podía hacer nada contra ese movimiento… ahora comprendía por qué lo había atacado al inicio con un movimiento tipo eléctrico.

Rhyhorn corrió a una enorme velocidad para uno de su especie, impactando el golpe fulminante en su contrincante que había quedado sin aliento y de un momento a otro sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

 **PAAAAM**

La potencia fue tanta que Tauros salió disparado hacia atrás impactando en su entrenador que no soporto la fuerza del impacto y al igual que su pokémon quedo inconsciente.

-¡Abuelo!- Chillo la hermana de Green queriendo ver el estado de su abuelo, pero el miedo no se lo permitía y sabía que lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir por su hermano.

Giovanni solo sonrío de forma intimidante a los habitantes que los miraban lleno de pánico.- ¿Sigues Keita?

-Tks.- El castaño observaba a su Magneton, tendría algo de posibilidades al ver que los cuatros movimientos de Rhyhorn no eran del tipo tierra… aun así su pokémon debería estar algo agotado por las batallas anteriores con los soldados.- Voy a…

Estaba a punto de acercarse más pero alguien lo había sujetado con demasiada fuerza, volteó sorprendido al ver a su mujer que trataba de no romperse en llanto.- Por favor… no lo hagas.

-Pero si no hago algo…

-¡Puede matarte!

Giovanni solo suspiro, esto ya se había largado demasiado.

-Lo que quiero es simple…- Menciono el ex líder de gimnasio mientras con su fría mirada ordenaba a sus hombres buscar todos los pokémon que se encontraban en el laboratorio…entrar en la casa de Keita para obtener toda la información que había estado reuniendo.

Tenía un gran talento para los combates pokémon y además ha estado investigando sobre el ADN de los pokémon además de la evolución que han estado obteniendo con el paso de los años.

Ejemplo era Magneton que había desarrollado un nuevo tipo… el acero.

Descubrir también el tipo siniestro.

Giovanni venía por él.

La madre de Red y Daisy tomaron rápidamente a su hijo y hermano respectivamente.

El verlos en ese estado se les partía el corazón.

-Lamento lo que mis hombres hayan hecho a sus hijos, pero cualquiera que se meta en nuestro camino tendrá un castigo peor que el mismo infierno.

El gran cambio en el tono de voz de Giovanni mostraba lo serio que iban sus palabras, Keita miraba la situación sabía muy bien que ellos tarde o temprano se saldrían con la suya y no solo su pueblo toda la región estaría jodida, miraba a su esposa y luego a su hija que seguía llorando, soltó un suspiro para acercarse a su esposa para besarla por última vez.

-Fumiko…- La rubia no pudo contener más las lágrimas y solo pudo apreciar el rostro lleno de culpa de su esposo, guardar dentro de ella esa mirada que aun así le mostraba amor hacia ella.- Lo siento tanto por lo que voy hacer.

* * *

Para la castaña todo era confuso…

Su padre le había mencionado que se despidiera de su madre.

Lo que significaba que… ¿Ella tenía que irse también de Pueblo Paleta?

-Perdóname Blue.- Susurro el investigador para luego tomar la mano de su hija y caminar lentamente hacia esos hombres que habían golpeado a su pokémon, Green y a Red.

¿No los iba a poder ver nunca más?

¿Qué pasara con sus metas?

¿Los sueños de ella y los demás?

¿No podrá nunca más abrazar a su madre?

-¡BLUE!

Los pensamientos de la chica se volvieron cenizas y volteó rápidamente para ver a la persona que había gritado su nombre.

-Red…- Susurró la castaña volviendo a llorar al ver como el chico trataba de cualquier forma escaparse del firme agarre de su madre para llegar a ella.

-¡Blue, Blue, BLUE!- Pudo ver la rabia, la desesperación y el miedo que tenía el pelinegro al ver que ella se alejaba de su vida.

De alguna forma esta maldita situación le parecía agradable solo para ver esa escena.

Solo pudo darle una pequeña sonrisa mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro, para luego también mirar por última vez al inconsciente Green junto a su hermana, al profesor Oak que miraba frustrado la escena y por ultimo a su madre.

Al menos… su padre la protegería ¿No?

* * *

La noticia no tardó en llegar a la justicia.

En sí la policía de la región rápidamente siguió el rastro de la organización criminal, los cuales comenzaron a expandirse por todo el Bosque Verde.

Para la sorpresa de algunos oficiales tuvieron que detenerse ya que algunos soldados bloquearon el camino utilizando a los Koffing como si fueran granadas… los cuales con su peculiar sonrisa extraña utilizaron el movimiento explosión.

Por desgracia algunos habitantes de ese tranquilo lugar fueron afectados por la poderosa explosión… muriendo al instante.

El bosque había quedado con grandes daños.

Mientras que algunos policías terminaron heridos, la oficial Jenny tuvo que dar la retirada, no podían arriesgar a los civiles en un peligro así, estos criminales no durarían en sacrificar a los pokémon y gente inocente para lograr salir ilesos.

-Otra vez nos quedaremos con las ganas de atraparlos… - Fue lo único que susurro el oficial para contactar a otro escuadrón y avisarles sobre la posición de los rocket.

Gracias a ella junto a su Growlithe lograron atrapar a unos soldados de la organización criminal pero no se sabía nada sobre la posición de Giovanni, de la chica raptada y de su padre.

Al paso de los días estaban en la misma situación, además de que le team rocket no había realizado ningún movimiento por lo que la policía había detenido la intensa búsqueda.

No seguirían perdiendo hombres si al final no llegaban a nada.

Y así… había pasado un mes.

* * *

El pueblo que había sido atacado anteriormente, seguía sufriendo en silencio… ahora eran más precavidos y el mismo profesor Oak se había vuelto a interesar mucho más en los combates.

Todo para no permitir la situación anterior.

Rápidamente la noche había llegado y los únicos habitantes que aún se encontraban afuera eran los jóvenes que observaban en silencio a enorme luna.

Green miraba seriamente mientras que al chico de la gorra… bueno gracias a ella no se podía ver la clase de mirada que tenía en ese momento.

Los dos habían estado algo distanciados en este tiempo, no era porque estaban enojados con el otro, Green había estado ayudando en el laboratorio de su abuelo porque con el ataque de los Rocket había quedado en muy mal estado.

Mientras que Red había estado mucho más callado de lo que ya era, dedicaba su tiempo a cargarse en el mismo árbol en donde la castaña descansaba en uno de sus hombro, también pasaba tiempo con Fumiko la cual ya no era ni la sombra de lo que era anteriormente.

La entendía perfectamente, había perdido a su esposo y a su hija de un segundo a otro.

También atesoraba cada segundo con su madre.

-Green.

-¿Sí?

-Mañana voy a comenzar mi viaje.

La mirada de Green se dirigía ahora hacia Red, en el laboratorio solo había quedado un solo pokémon… esa Eevee que le había tomado bastante cariño por toda la historia que tenía detrás.

Aunque no lo admitiera en frente de su abuelo, su hermana y Red… ese pokémon también lo había cautivado con su dulzura.

Ellos de todos modos lo sabían, la primera al ver las sonrisas llena de sinceridad y aprecio que le daba al pokémon mientras que Red fue porque él le había contado.

Aunque sea Red… no iba a permitir que nadie aparte de él fuera el entrenador de Eevee y justo cuando quería aclarar las cosas, el pelinegro comenzó a hablar.

-Green saldré de Pueblo Paleta con o sin ayuda de tu abuelo.- Levanto su gorra para que pudiera ver mejor a su amigo.- Además sé que le has tomado mucho cariño a ese Eevee, no te preocupes idiota yo veré como me las arreglo.

Le apareció una pequeña sonrisa al de ojos verdes por el comentario de su amigo, pero igual tenia preocupación por el chico aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta.- Debes tener cuidado con los pokémon salvajes de la ruta 1… desde que llegaron esos hijos de putas han estado muy a la defensiva.

Su amigo solo asintió pero aun así iba a ir de todos modos, de una forma u otra iba tener un pokémon, podría tenerlo como lo hacían sus antepasados donde ni siquiera existían las poke ball; de alguna forma se ganaría el respeto de un pokémon para tenerlo como compañero.

Ya no importaba si era un Bulbasaur o un Magikarp.

-Aunque sé que eres un cabeza hueca sin remedio e iras de todas formas ¿verdad?

El pelinegro solo soltó un gruñido ante el último comentario del castaño.

-Iré contigo también.- El de ojos verdes continuo hablando con una sonrisa.- Vamos a patear traseros por todo Kanto y salvar a tu consentida.

Green ni se inmuto con la mirada llena de enojo de su amigo, solo le hizo mucha gracia.

-Vamos a volver a verla, estoy seguro Red.

-Lo se Green.- Se acercó un poco más a su amigo para chocar sus puños.- Mañana nos vemos a primera hora.

Luego de esa conversación cada uno se dirigió a su casa, Green al llegar le dijo a su abuelo que quería comenzar su viaje como entrenador al día siguiente, a lo que al profesor Oak sintió emoción y lo tomo de los hombros tratando de darles los mejores consejos que podría darle a su nieto con todos sus años de experiencia.

Con su hermana fue algo distinto, ella estaba preocupada por su hermanito, le estaba prohibiendo comenzar su viaje pero Green dijo un par de palabras mágicas y comenzó una conversación entre hermanos hasta tarde.

Pero esos temas se rebelaran más adelante… así es más divertido ¿No creen?

Mientras que con Red…

* * *

-¡De ninguna manera Red!

-Mamá…- Las palabras no eran su fuerte para el mientras menos hablara era mejor… así no la cagaba, pero con su madre era todo lo contrario.- Perdóname pero ya he tomado mi decisión.

Su madre trataba de calmarse y no tratar de gritarle a su hijo pero es que la situación le ganaba.- ¡No sería capaz de resistir que me llegan con la noticia de que mi bebé ha sido asesinado!

-Solo porque nos hayan atacado no signifique que todo el mundo sea un lugar lleno de maldad.-Apenas era audible la voz de Red pero su madre lo escuchaba claramente.

-Red, cariño en tus 12 años de vida tu mundo solo ha sido este pueblo no sabes lo que hay más allá de esto.- Red miraba desafiante a los ojos a su madre aunque ese tono dulce con el que estaba hablando su madre lo estaba haciendo dudar si era bueno seguir hablando sobre esto.

Su madre era su mundo, el mejor ejemplo a seguir adelante pero aun así… en su mente apareció el rostro sonriente de su amiga y todas las dudas se fueron al diablo.

-Entonces ya es hora de conocerlo mamá.

Su madre suspiraba, no quería volver a gritar ella era muy cariñosa pero aún se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos fácilmente y esta vez la preocupación por su hijo le superaba bastante.

-Dime Red.- El rostro de su madre era serio, llegaba ser algo frío eso lo dejo algo nervioso no la había visto nunca así.- ¿Todo esto es porque quiere ser un entrenador? O ¿Es por Blue?

-Ambas.- Red tomo un aire antes de continuar.- No le voy a mentir mamá claro que quiero viajar para rescatar a Blue, es lo que me hizo decidirme de una vez por todas porque me siento tan inútil por no poder hacer nada para que pudiera quedarse, solo soy una mier…

-¡Esa boquita Red!

-P…perdón.- Se estaba llevando por los sentimientos y eso no es algo que gustara hacer.- Solo… que si no hacemos nada, ellos seguirán haciendo lo que se les dé la gana… yo.- No sabía si continuar con lo que tenía en mente pero quizás con eso su madre lograba aceptar.- Quiero traerla conmigo.

En sí no le había sorprendido para nada lo que decía su hijo, nada la iba hacer cambiar de opinión pero la mirada llena de determinación la había dejado en blanco… nunca su hijo había mostrado algo similar en todos estos años.

Nunca lo vio tan decidido por algo.

-Mamá.- Esa voz la hizo volver a la realidad donde pudo apreciar de mejor forma los ojos de su hijo… era una mirada electrizante o similar a unas intensas llamas rojas.- Quiero conocer el mundo, ser entrenador, saber cómo se siente bañarse en el océano, río o lago, que se siente ganar una batalla… perder, que se sentirá hacer una buena acción, hacer justicia con mis propias manos si es necesario y volver como un gran entrenador junto a mi amiga de vuelta.

Ella iba a mencionar algo con una pequeña sonrisa pero nuevamente sus sentimientos tuvieron un giro de 360°.

-Ha papá… no le gustaría que me estuvieras escondiendo del mundo.- Miro con cuidado a su madre a ver si le hubiera lastimado el comentario… siempre hablar de su padre era algo delicado para ella.- Como te he dicho muchas veces quiero ganar dinero para nuestra casa, siendo entrenador por cada batalla gano algo de dinero así tu no llegaras tan agotada, quiero que tengas una buena vida mamá… te la mereces que cada uno tenga su cama… quie…

-Al cuarto Red…

-Pero mamá yo…

-Al cuarto de arriba Red ¡Ahora!

Red al ver el rostro lleno de tristeza de su madre solo murmuro algo que su madre no logro escuchar, subió sin mirar hacia su madre sabía que tenía que estar sola por un rato así que rápidamente se echó a la cama que compartía con su madre y suspiraba mirando al techo.

Mientras que la madre de nuestro protagonista estaba teniendo una batalla en su mente y todas las emociones que la invadían en ese momento no la ayudaban mucho que digamos.

No importaba cuanto tiempo haya pasado, al mencionar a su esposo siempre terminaba llorando, además esa mirada llena de determinación en su hijo le hacía recordar la misma mirada que tenía el amor de su vida.

-Solo te falta esa sonrisa llena de felicidad cariño.- Susurraba mientras lagrimas caían en su bello rostro.- Siempre pensé que estabas feliz así como estabas y que nunca te dabas cuenta de cómo me sentía yo… he subestimado a mi hijo.

Sabía que su hijo no era tonto solo algo despistado en cosas amorosas, pero de seguro tuvo que darse cuenta de que ella sufría mucho en silencio.

Al parecer ella sola ya no tenía una carga en sus hombros, la compartía con su hijo.

-Sera una larga noche al parecer.

.

.

Red seguía mirando al techo algo frustrado por la conversación anterior al igual que su madre tenía muchos sentimientos dentro de él en este momento.

Siempre pensaba que comenzaría su viaje con Bulbasaur, junto a Blue con su Squirtle y Green con Charmander pero, las cosas nunca salen como te las imaginas.

-Si hubieras comenzado tu viaje de seguro sería más fácil el reencuentro de los tres…

Aunque su amigo no dijera nada sabía que también estaba algo dolido por la ida de su amiga, estaba harto ya de pensar en cosas que no ocurrieron.

Se puso su pijama y prefirió acostarse sin evitar pensar en su amiga.

Se apretó el pecho… no sabía por qué pero le ardía mucho, era una sensación muy desagradable y dolía más que los golpes que a veces le daba Green o el Squirtle de Blue.

-Blue desde mañana hare todo lo que sea para poder salvarte de donde sea que estés.- Luego de jurarse a sí mismo que lo cumpliría, trato de distraer encendiendo la televisión… debería agradecer el combate entre un Gengar contra un Nidorino.

No se dio ni cuenta cuándo se había emocionado al ver al tipo fantasma obtener la victoria.

Ni como se había quedado dormido.

* * *

-¡Atrápenlo!

-¡Esa rata no debe escapar!

Una mancha amarilla corría a una enorme velocidad para salir de una vez del Bosque Verde y llegar a la ruta 2.

Sin embargo en su camino tuvo que esquivar varias poké ball que querían encerrarlo para poder trabajar para esos malditos hombres.

Habían llegado a invadir a su hogar como si nada.

Y desaparecer a la mitad de los pokémon de ese lugar… incluyendo a su especie.

El pánico invadió a la criatura al ver que un Ekans se acercaba a él a gran velocidad, espero el momento enseguida para dar un pequeño salto y esquivar el mordisco de la serpiente morada.

-¡Ahora!- Exclamó un hombre de negro que lanzó una poké ball.- ¡Ese Pikachu cayó en la trampa!

Al verse engañado ese ratoncito eléctrico, almacenó una enorme cantidad de electricidad en sus mejillas rojas para lanzar un ataque eléctrico que había afectado a esos hombres, poké ball y a ese Ekans.

Al volver a tocar el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa aprovecho de correr lo más rápido posible… al menos lo que le permitía sus patitas.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta como pasaba la ruta 2 y Ciudad Verde como si nada.

Se detuvo cuándo sus energías abandonaban su cuerpo… agradecía que la ruta 1 tuviera una gran cantidad de hierba alta y muchos árboles.

Perfecto para descansar unos días.

Mañana mismo tendría que hacer lo que fuera para volverse fuerte y salvar a su familia de esos malditos humanos.

* * *

 **Me sorprende más como de casi 3800 palabras convertí esto en algo de 13.000 y algo jaja.**

 **Bueno el cap uno comenzara al igual que los primeros juegos de la franquicia, con Red despertándose de su habitación y entrado en la ruta 1 por cojones.**

 **Siempre he sobre pensado lo que dice la madre del prota, como si hubieran tenido una discusión la noche anterior o algo similar.**

 **Sobre las personalidad pues al menos de Blue, trate de que sea todo lo contrario de su contraparte del manga Special (Es por eso de que es tan tímida y todo eso, además puedo agregar de que esta versión en sí ha estado en los brazos de una familia y no tener que depende de ella misma como en el manga).**

 **Algo más iba a decir pero bueee... estoy ido jaja.**

 **Si fácilmente puedo seguir con second chance que es la mejor recibida de mis historias, pero esto es un capricho mío... siempre he querido escribir la forma en como veo los acontecimientos de los videojuegos.**

 **Bueno esto en sí me ha costado ya saben, siempre me tardo y me cuesta mucho el inicio de una historia.**

 **Unas partes las desarrolle de una forma muy lenta y otras mucho más rápido a mi parecer, pero bueno siempre me exijo más en los verdaderos episodios.**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí ¡Muchas gracias! :)**

 **Esta estoy seguro que sería la historia más sencilla a mi parecer, digo tengo la idea desde el año pasado jaja ¡Nos leemos más adelante!**


	2. Un comienzo electrizante

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Antes que nada darles las gracias a los que siguen esta historia y dejaron reviews, los cuales voy a responder al final del capítulo como lo hago en mis otras dos historias.**

 **Sin nada más que decir aparte de que esta historia sucede en el universo de los videojuegos podríamos decir que es "canon" ya que, es mi versión de los acontecimientos de los juegos de la primera generación.**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte será terminada en tres años más).- pensamientos de personajes.

- _Este desgraciado es muy fuerte… -_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes y en Flash Back… ha cierto y cuando los pokémon se comunican entre sí.

[Muerte a Giovanni]. - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

 **[Prepárate para ser ejecutado** **].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

* * *

 **Pocket Monsters:**

 **El trueno rojo**

 **Capítulo 1: Un comienzo electrizante.**

* * *

Para su sorpresa se había despertado bastante temprano.

La mezcla de emociones que tenía en su interior lo tenían bastante inquieto, toda esa determinación que tenía en la noche anterior había sido esfumada por los nervios que lo traicionaban.

Nervios que aumentaron al darse cuenta que su madre no estaba a su lado.

-Siempre pensé que este día sería más alegre.- Su voz era apenas audible y sin ninguna pisca de emoción se levantó de la cama para cambiarse y estar preparado para volver a enfrentar a su madre.

Aunque dudaba lograr convencerla.

Observó un buen rato su consola NES, aunque no lo admitiera extrañaría bastante el poder pasar la tarde disfrutando los juegos de plataformas y la idea de jugar una última partida pasaba por su mente.

Pero tan rápida que apareció se había ido de esta.

-Recuerdo haber guardado una poción cerca del PC.

En efecto, cerca del dispositivo electrónico se encontraba la dicha medicina que curaba las heridas más leves de los monstruos de bolsillo en medio del combate.

Puede usarse en medio de combate como fuera de este… salvo que sea una lucha contra un líder de gimnasio, en un campeonato y contra los miembros del alto mando.

-…- Con algo de lentitud guardo la medicina en una antigua mochila de color amarilla que antes fue usada por su padre en su respectivo viaje por su región.

Tomó con algo de delicadeza la foto que tenía cerca de su pc, en esa imagen estaba junto a ambos castaños sonriéndole a la cámara.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se tomaron esa foto?

¿Un año o dos?

Y esos recuerdos que los encontraba tan lejanos ahora los veía como los momentos más maravillosos de su vida.

Dicen que todo tiempo pasado siempre fue mejor ¿No?

-Blue…- Se mordió los labios tratando de aliviar el ardor que había comenzado a afectar su pecho, la ausencia de la castaña siempre le causaba un corto pero terrible malestar.

Un mal sabor de boca que no podía quitarse nunca.

A pesar de todo eso… esa sensación fue el empujón que necesitaba para enfrentar nuevamente a su madre.

-Te traeré de vuelta.- Acomodándose la gorra le dio una última mirada a esa foto para abandonar su habitación por un largo tiempo.

* * *

-¿Te iras tan temprano?

Green se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de su casa, volteo algo sorprendido de encontrarse con su hermosa hermana que estaba sentada en la mesa mientras disfrutaba de una taza de té.

-Había quedado con Red.- Respondió el castaño tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.- Ambos aceptarnos quedar a primera hora.

-Ya veo.- Fue lo único que menciona la joven para luego beber lo poco que le quedaba de té.

El castaño de ojos verdes notando que al parecer su hermana no diría otra palabra comenzó a girar la perilla de la puerta.

-Es eso o ¿Solamente te aseguras de recibir a Eevee?- Daisy observaba con algo de diversión como su hermano pequeño se había detenido por completo y un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Quién sabe?- Fue lo último que dijo el castaño mientras abría la puerta y comenzar a correr hacia el laboratorio de su abuelo.

La hermosa castaña no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa por la reacción de su hermano.

* * *

Al bajar las escaleras su madre estaba de brazos cruzados mirándolo seriamente, él solo se quedó mirándola por un largo tiempo.

Red notó las ojeras en su madre pero no quiso decir nada o mejor dicho las palabras no salían, él no quería irse sabiendo que su madre estaba molesta, mientras el trataba de encontrar las palabras que iba a decir ella suspiro.

-En fin… - Red simplemente observaba a su madre entre curioso y nervioso, ya que ella había comenzado la conversación.- Todos los niños se van de casa algún día.

-…

Eso no se lo esperaba.

Sinceramente no esperaba que su madre dijera un comentario como ese, ni que lo estuviera mirándolo con una ternura que lo impulsaba a ir a su lado y abrazarla pero ella se le adelanto.

-Así es la vida...- Con algo de lentitud sus brazos rodearon la cintura de su madre y con una pequeña sonrisa disfrutaba ese agradable momento.- Promete que volverás sano y salvo, eso es lo único que me importa.

Todas sus dudas fueron borradas al escuchar las últimas palabras de su madre, se separó un poco de ella cosa que a la hermosa mujer parecía molestarle… hasta que Red le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

-Volveré junto a Blue y con una gran cantidad de dinero.- Su madre sonrió con dulzura y depositó un beso en su frente, él se despedía con la mano y antes de salir escucho una última frase de su madre que no pudo evitar sonreír al oírla.

-Te amo tesoro.

-Yo… también mamá.- Fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro antes de abandonar su hogar, con una pequeña sonrisa se dirigía hacia la casa de su amigo para ver si ya estaba listo para comenzar el viaje.

Un sentimiento algo extraño la invadió al quedar completamente sola en su hogar, sentía que le había faltado decirle tantas cosas a su pequeño, darle algunos consejos o simplemente repetirlo muchas veces lo mucho que lo amaba.

Pero no se arrepentía de su decisión… muchos al ver la última sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo.

* * *

-Tks... Ese maldito de Green.

Daisy le había respondido como siempre dulcemente sobre el paradero del castaño, al parecer no quiso perder tiempo y fue de inmediato por el pokémon tipo normal.

Se quedó observando el inicio de la ruta 1, desde el acontecimiento del mes anterior los pokémon salvajes se comportaban mucho más violentos y el solo encontrarse con un humano los hacia abalanzarse sin piedad contra él.

Pero eso no lo detendría… iba a capturar algo aunque tuviera que molerlo a golpes.

Se adentraba poco a poco a la hierba alta mientras la suave brisa del viento movía de un lado a otro los mechones de su cabello, no se percataba de como una criatura observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Una ratita eléctrica que ya había sufrido bastante por culpa de los humanos y la idea de atacar a ese niño como lo hicieron ellos a su especie… era realmente tentadora.

-¿?- Red se detuvo al notar que algo se iluminaba dentro de la hierba alta… no muy lejos de él.- ¿Un tipo eléctrico?

Para su sorpresa lo siguiente que vio fue un ataque eléctrico que se dirigía hacia él, tuvo que lanzarse sin pensar mucho hacia su izquierda para salir ileso de ese impactrueno.

-(¿Qué hace un Pikachu en esta zona?)- El pelinegro observaba algo sorprendido como de la hierba alta aparecía un roedor eléctrico muy lastimado y que técnicamente lo mataba con la mirada.- (Esa mirada de odio… no es normal).

-¡Pika!- Chilló ese Pikachu mientras reunía una enorme cantidad de electricidad en sus mejillas rojas, Red trato de levantarse rápidamente para tratar de esquivar el próximo ataque.

Sin embargo una poké ball había tenido contacto con ese Pikachu, este al ser atrapado con la guardia baja había sido succionado con facilidad por una luz de un intenso color rojo… siendo capturado inmediatamente.

-¿Red estas bien?

El chico de rojo simplemente asintió como respuesta al profesor Oak para luego agradecerle por llegar en el momento más indicado.- Gracias…

Ambos estaban algo sorprendidos por encontrarse a un pokémon como Pikachu en la ruta 1 y también en el estado que se encontraba ¿Contra qué estaba luchando para terminar en ese estado?

-Dejando eso de lado.- Red simplemente ocultó su mirada con su gorra al notar el cambio de tono en el anciano.- No puedes comenzar tu viaje sin un pokémon que pueda protegerte Red.

La respuesta que tuvo simplemente fue un gruñido de parte del chico y el famoso investigador sonrió un poco al ver que a pesar de todo seguía siendo tan testarudo como siempre.- Ven conmigo.

El pelinegro seguía al anciano mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja, a pesar que su fuerte no eran las palabras quería aclarar las dudas que tenía cuanto antes.

-Profesor ¿Aún le quedan algunos pokémon aparte de ese Eevee?

-Ho… ¿Sabes de ese Eevee?

El pelinegro sonrío un poco al responderle.- Usted sabe lo bocón que es su nieto.- El anciano simplemente soltó una carcajada ante esa respuesta.

-(Bueno… acabamos de solucionar ese problema).- El anciano abrió las puertas de su laboratorio y lo primero que vio el chico de ojos rojos fue al castaño que lo miraba con algo de burla.

-Sabía qué harías algo estúpido así que le pedí a mi abuelo que fuera a echar una mirada.- Red simplemente rodó los ojos ante esa respuesta y decidió ignorar por completo esa sonrisa en su amigo.

Aunque no le faltaban ganas para sacársela de un puñetazo.

* * *

-Debo admitir que esto es mejor de lo que había pensado.

Dentro de la enorme Ciudad Azulona se encontraba cierto casino que se había hecho bastante popular en los últimos años, no solamente porque uno podía salir rico de la noche a la mañana o perderlo todo y quedar viviendo en la calle.

Podías obtener objetos muy interesantes si eras un entrenador pokémon.

También podías canjear tus puntos por valiosas MT, movimientos que no pueden faltar en tu arsenal.

Y lo más importante… pokémon, algunos que eran difíciles de conseguir, otros que se creían extintos ejemplo claro es Dratini.

Uno de los pokémon más poderosos de la región de Kanto.

Muchos entrenadores pasaban bastante tiempo en ese establecimiento para incrementar de manera brutal las capacidades de sus pokémon y obtener nuevos integrantes en su equipo.

Lo que no sabía ni la nueva protectora de la ciudad es que dentro de ese casino se encontraba la puerta a la base de la organización criminal más peligrosa de la actualidad.

El equipo rocket que cada día ganaba enormes cantidades de dinero gracias a los pokémon que han conseguido en todo estos años.

La mayoría de dinero se utilizaba para la creación de Mewtwo en Isla Canela y en la creación de los primeros pokémon artificiales… Porygon.

Mientras que lo que quedaba era para expandir más y más su imperio, cada día su base subterránea debajo de Ciudad Azulona era más y más grande.

Ahora en lo más profundo de la base del team rocket, estaba la oficina del líder de gimnasio más poderoso de la región y líder de la organización criminal.

Giovanni sentado en su escritorio observaba con un rostro serio a su nueva mano derecha Keita.

-Trabajar para mí no debería ser una tortura.- Mencionaba el experto en el tipo tierra mientras le entregaba un informe al castaño.- Al contrario… todo depende si tienen un buen comportamiento.

El castaño se acomodaba sus lentes mientras comenzaba a leer la información sobre los primeros pokémon que vivían en la región de Kanto.- ¿Aerodactyl, Kabutops y Omastar?

Giovanni asintió mientras observaba cada detalle del castaño… para su sorpresa no se notaba ni una pisca de duda al ejecutar una orden, solo bastaron de dos semanas para que se convirtiera en alguien de confianza para él.

Aunque la cosa cambiaba si mencionaba algo sobre Pueblo Paleta… era la única pisca de debilidad del castaño.

-Hemos logrado adentrarnos en los ordenadores del museo de Ciudad Plateada.- Esperó un momento en que Keita leyera toda la información para luego continuar.- Tienen ya en su poder el ámbar viejo para traer a la vida a Aerodactyl mientras que los fósiles de los otros dos se encuentran en alguna parte del monte luna.

Era imposible que pudieran conseguir toda esa información sin crear un caos, el museo estaba bastante protegido por guardias, cámaras y también por el líder de gimnasio de la ciudad.

Keita dedujo que tuvieron que usar la otra opción.- ¿Usaste a Porygon para adentrarte en la red del museo verdad?

Giovanni simplemente sonrío como respuesta.

-(Como siempre es un hombre terrible).- El castaño seguía leyendo sobre todas las habilidades de los pokémon prehistóricos, eran unos monstruos temibles.- Entonces… ¿Iras por los fósiles que se encuentran en ese monte?

-Así es, mandaré a una mínima cantidad de mis hombres a esa zona.-Keita simplemente asentía a las palabras de Giovanni mientras le entregaba el informe sobre los pokémon prehistóricos.- Aunque enviare a otro grupo a ocasionar destrozos en Ciudad Celeste para confundir a la policía.

Ya tenía preparado cada movimiento que realizará en cada ciudad y eso le aterraba, Keita podía sentir como una gota de sudor recorría por su rostro al solo pensar que su pueblo solamente era uno entre todos los planes que tenía Giovanni.

-Entonces… ¿También te has adentrado en las redes de Silph S.A.?

-Es por eso que te llame a mi oficina.- Keita observaba curioso como su jefe sacaba de un cajón de su escritorio una carpeta de bordes plateados.- Quedaras incrédulo con lo que han estado trabajando en estos últimos tres años.

El castaño se acomodaba nuevamente sus gafas para comenzar a leer el largo documento, desde nuevas MT hasta el descubrimiento de nuevas habilidades para los monstruos de bolsillo.

Pero había una sola cosa que había robado toda su atención y lo había dejado boquiabierto.- ¡!

Giovanni sonreía siniestramente al notar que su subordinado había llegado al proyecto más importante.- Con ese dispositivo capturaremos a Mewtwo.

-La master ball…- No pudo evitar sonreír al ver todo lo que querían crear esta vez esa empresa.- Esta vez han sido muy ambiciosos… mira que crear un artefacto que solamente podía imaginar en mis sueños.

-He estado leyendo su teoría por más de dos meses y no encuentro fallos en esta.- Giovanni al igual que él estaba realmente emocionado al descubrir ese proyecto de parte de esa poderosa empresa.- Pero de todas formas quiero asegurarme y quisiera saber qué opinas sobre esto.

-Mañana mismo te daré una respuesta.- Mencionaba el castaño mientras comenzaba a leer todas las ideas que se agregaban o se terminaban eliminando en la poké ball definitiva.

Giovanni no podía estar más complacido al escuchar eso.- ¿Pero qué harás con tu hija?

Y solo eso necesito para aterrizar de esa nube.

Con un rostro serio Keita… no era mucho más que eso, estaba dispuesto a matar al hombre que tenía en frente si era necesario.- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Yo también soy padre ¿Recuerdas?- La tensión en el ambiente no parecía afectar al líder de gimnasio, de todas formas el que terminaría bajo tierra si algo pasaba no sería él.

Keita trataba de tranquilizarse luego de esa respuesta.- La verdad le he estado entrenando este tiempo…- Su rostro lo único que mostraba era culpa.- Quiero que este lo más preparada para cuándo uno de tus hombres se convierta en su tutor.

-Ya veo…- El líder de gimnasio se cruzó de brazos mientras escucha al joven castaño.- ¿Me habías pedido que fuera una mujer verdad?

Keita simplemente asintió a la pregunta.- Así me sentiría más seguro.

Giovanni se quedó observando al hombre en frente de él, solo faltan algunos meses para que se convirtiera en uno de sus miembros más poderosos y uno de los más fieles… simplemente no debería tocar a ese pequeño pueblo y proteger a su hija.

-Está bien.- Mencionó el experto en el tipo tierra mientras le daba una pequeña y fría sonrisa al castaño.- Esto es una forma de agradecerte por el desarrollo que tuvo Mewtwo gracias a ti.

Keita frunció el ceño ante lo último dicho por su líder.- Muchas gracias Giovanni.- Las palabras apenas salieron tras recordar todas esas atrocidades que había cometido en el pasado.

Atrocidades que su hija podría descubrir.

Pero si era la única forma de mantenerla a salvo como también a su esposa… lo haría sin dudarlo.

Y Giovanni sabía aprovecharse de ese sentimiento.- Te has ablandado bastante Keita.

-Yo esperaba que lo mismo te ocurriera tras el nacimiento de tu hijo.

* * *

-Me alegra que a pesar de todo aun quieran iniciar su viaje como entrenadores.- El anciano les dedicaba una sonrisa cada uno para luego continuar.- Ambos deben tener sus propias metas y espero de todo corazón que puedan cumplirla.- Tomó un poco de aire para luego exclamar con entusiasmo.- ¡Háganme sentir orgullosos de ustedes chicos!

Ambos chicos asintieron a las palabras del famoso profesor Oak, Green no podía apartar la mirada de la única poké ball que estaba frente a ellos… sentía una emoción que recorría todo su cuerpo, al fin se convertiría en un entrenador.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro solamente guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta esperando que al menos el anciano tenga guardado por ahí un tipo hierba o algún tipo fuego.

-Bueno ¿quién será el primero?

Su nieto fue el que dio un paso adelante y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso con algo de nostalgia… se parecía tanto a su difunto hijo.- (Donde quiera que él esté actualmente de seguro está orgulloso de ti Green).

El castaño con una pequeña sonrisa tomaba la poké ball entre sus manos, al igual como la tierna Eevee que lo miraba con calidez y no podía esperar a salir para estar entre sus brazos.

Red veía con un rostro frío la escena que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus ojos.

Como su mejor amigo lanzaba la poké ball en el aire para que luego su pokémon fuera rodeada por los brazos del castaño.

-Es algo injusto que se llevaran bien desde antes.- Sus murmullos solamente eran ignorados o simplemente no alcanzaban a llegar a los oídos de los Oak.

El anciano se acercó al castaño pidiéndole que cuidara con mucho afecto a ese Eevee y su amigo no tardó en asegurarle que lo cuidaría de la mejor manera posible, además de que junto a ella conquistarían la liga pokémon.

¿Envidia?

¿Celos?

Red no podía identificar la emoción que recorría su cuerpo.

Lo que si sabía era que la escena delante de él le incomodaba bastante.

Decidió perderse observando todo lo que había en el laboratorio, la cantidad de libros que se encontraban no se comparaban a todos los que había antes del acontecimiento del team rocket.

Observó el ordenador del anciano y cerca de este se encontraba una máquina que podía curar a seis pokémon a la vez mientras estaban dentro de su poké ball.

Además encontró tres dispositivos rojos en una mesa… nunca había visto algo similar.

¿Para que servirían?

Le daba algo de curiosidad el intenso color rojo de esos artefactos.

-Ahora es el turno de Red.- Al escuchar la voz del anciano había logrado salir de sus pensamientos y enfocarse en la poké ball que tenía el profesor en su mano derecha… le causaba algo de gracia su rostro nervioso.- Este es el pokémon que capture hace poco Red.

Solo al escuchar eso su rostro mostró una mueca de fastidio.- (Mierda).

-Además sigue en estado salvaje por lo que no es para nada manso.- ¿Era necesario ese comentario tan obvio?

-(Si dígamelo a mí que casi me electrocuta la maldita rata).

-Pero sé que lograras un lazo fuerte con este pequeño.- Red se quedó mirando esa sonrisa sincera en el anciano, no era como las típicas sonrisas que llevaba siempre.- Confió en ti totalmente.

Al recibir la poke ball del ratón eléctrico, Red se quedó observándola y pudo notar como lo miraba su pikachu… llego a la conclusión de que ese pokémon por alguna razón lo quería matar.

¿Le había hecho algo a ese Pikachu? Estaba seguro que ni un sus primeros años se había encontrado con un pokémon de esa especie.

¿Sería un rencor hacia los humanos?

Era la opción más probable… la pregunta ahora era ¿Por qué?

El profesor comenzó a explicar sobre las debilidades de cada tipo, su nieto escucho un poco pero al notar que su amigo estaba más concentrado en la poke ball se le ocurrió una idea.

-Abuelo… ¿Podríamos probar los pokémon en un combate?

El profesor Oak llevo su mano izquierda hacia su mentón pensando si en verdad eso era una buena idea… anteriormente hubiera aceptado esa petición sin problemas pero ese Pikachu podría causar graves problemas en su laboratorio.

-No lo sé Green.- El primero en dar una respuesta fue el chico de rojo que miraba con algo de inseguridad la poké ball que tenía en su mano derecha.- Este Pikachu podría atacar a todos… no solamente a tu pokémon.

-En eso Red tiene ra…- El profesor no pudo continuar al ver como la poké ball de Red se había abierto sin su consentimiento, el roedor eléctrico se posiciono de manera cuadrúpeda y comenzaba almacenar una gran cantidad de electricidad en sus mejillas.- Al parecer el si quiere pelear.

-¡Pika!- Soltó un chillido mientras esperaba que el pokémon tipo normal tocara el piso para abalanzarse contra él, seguramente tendría un gran aumento tras derrotar a un pokémon tan raro… nunca había visto uno de esos en su corta vida.

Green solamente sonrío ante eso.- ¡Entonces comencemos!- Eevee asintió mientras de un brinco aterrizo en el suelo y se posicionó de la misma forma que su contrincante.- ¡Placaje!

Sin embargo Eevee tuvo que desobedecer esa orden para esquivar un pequeño pero veloz ataque eléctrico.

-No debes atacar a lo loco Green.- Fue el consejo del anciano mientras observaba el combate que tenían los nuevos entrenadores novatos.- Observa a tu oponente, Pikachu desde antes que comenzara el combate estaba reuniendo electricidad en sus mejillas rojas.

Green asentía con un rostro serio mientras se sentía un poco arrinconado, le frustraba ver que lo único que podía hacer su pokémon era esquivar los movimientos del tipo eléctrico.

Mientras que Red no sabía muy bien que hacer, desconocía bastante los movimientos que poseía su pokémon salvo impactrueno pero aun así trataría de darle algunos consejos a su "querido pokémon".- No gastes tu energía de manera tan innecesaria Pikachu.

-¡Pika!- El pelinegro frunció el ceño al ver que la ratita eléctrica parecía ignorar por completo lo que él decía y continúo lanzando sus ataques eléctricos.

El anciano observaba ahora al peligro, en sí había sido un buen consejo pero era algo inútil para que lo obedeciera un pokémon salvaje… lo que sí pudo notar que ese Pikachu tenía un temperamento muy especial.

Green trataba de medir el tiempo que tardaba ese pokémon en lanzar cada impactrueno… si lograba memorizarlo podía hacer que Eevee atacara antes que eso ocurriera.- (Pero ningún impactrueno sigue el mismo ritmo que el anterior).- En efecto algunos eran más rápidos y menos potentes como también poderosos pero de muy baja velocidad.- ¡Ataque rápido!

 **PAAAAM**

Pikachu recibió un veloz impacto de lleno y salió disparado hacia atrás revotando tres veces en el suelo, se levantó rápidamente para poder esquivar nuevamente la veloz tacleada de su oponente… sin éxito.

-¡Bien hecho!- Exclamó el castaño con mucho entusiasmo mientras Eevee aprovecho para mirarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa.- ¡Tenemos la victoria asegurada!

Red simplemente miraba con un rostro serio al roedor eléctrico que había impactado en sus pies, que se levantaba con algo de dificultad mientras comenzaba almacenar nuevamente electricidad en sus mejillas… pero se habían desvanecido segundos después.- ¿Te lo había advertido no?

Pikachu giró a mirar simplemente con desprecio al niño vestido de rojo… aun así dentro de ese odio había curiosidad por el extraño color de ojos de aquel chico.

-Profesor ¿Puedo usar una poción?- El anciano algo curioso por la petición del pelinegro simplemente asintió esperando ver que era lo que haría el joven de ojos rojos.

-A pesar de todo el resultado será lo mismo Red.- El mencionado simplemente quería borrar esa sonrisa de superioridad en su amigo cuanto antes.

Pikachu sentía como el dolor en su cuerpo se desvanecía y algo de sus energías volvían a su cuerpo.- Ataque rápido otorga bastante velocidad al usuario… por eso ha superado tu velocidad.- El tipo eléctrico frunció el ceño ante esto aun así esperó que el chico terminara de hablar para atacar.- Te sugiero que des un salto y en ese momento contraataques… usa lo que te queda de energía en un solo impactrueno.

El profesor Oak observaba curioso y le gustaría saber que era lo que le susurraba el pelinegro a su pokémon por otra parte el castaño se cansó de esperar.- Ataque rápido Eevee.

Red veía como su pokémon volvía al combate mientras comenzaba a reunir electricidad en sus mejillas, Eevee alcanzó una gran velocidad y en pocos segundos iba a impactar en el roedor eléctrico.- (Si quieres tener posibilidades de ganar… deberías seguir mi consejo Pikachu).

Para su sorpresa lo había hecho.

En el aire fue cubierto por una gran electricidad que luego fue dirigida hacia un sorprendido y aterrado Eevee que recibió el ataque por completo.

El pequeño Eevee chillaba de dolor, no pudo soportar mucho tiempo la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo y cayó lentamente al suelo.

Green no perdió tiempo y regresó a su pokémon a la poké ball.

El anciano simplemente sonrío y comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio donde se encontraban los dispositivos de color rojo que había estado mirando Red anteriormente.

Pikachu aterrizó observando con una pequeña sonrisa al castaño que apretaba las dientes tras el resultado.

-Ganaste Red…- Para su sorpresa el pelinegro negaba con la cabeza.

-Quién gano fue Pikachu.- El mencionado observaba al pelinegro que desviaba la mirada.- En ningún momento di una orden y el consejo que di simplemente fue ignorado.

El castaño se rascó la nuca por un momento mientras recordaba cada escena del combate y el pelinegro tenía razón… técnicamente estaba combatiendo contra un pokémon salvaje más que nada.

Y viendo el último ataque de este… era un pokémon que superaba por mucho la fuerza de Eevee.- Lo hiciste bien Eevee, no te reprocho nada mereces un buen descanso.

El anciano había vuelto con dos dispositivos en sus manos y se lo entrego a ambos entrenadores.- ¿Qué es esto abuelo?

-Les responderé luego de que curemos a sus pokémon.- Ambos entrenadores asintieron, Pikachu frunció el ceño al ver como el pelinegro sacaba esa esfera que lo había atrapado hace poco tiempo y una energía roja lo había cubierto para volver a tenerlo en ese artefacto.

No le gustaba para nada ese lugar.

* * *

-¿La pokédex?- El anciano simplemente asentía a la duda de su nieto.

Ambos entrenadores observaban el aparato tecnológico de color rojo que tenían en su mano, la única opción que podían acceder era a los datos de sus respectivos pokémon capturados mientras que simplemente podía ver la imagen y el área en donde vive el monstruo de bolsillo del otro.

El profesor Oak decía con mucho orgullo que había estado trabajando todo este tiempo en perfeccionar la enciclopedia virtual portátil de alta tecnología llamada pokédex.

-(Menos mal que tiene nombre).- Pensaron ambos jóvenes algo divertidos a la vez que escuchaban la explicación del anciano.

-Cuando se avista un pokémon por primera vez, por ejemplo en su habitad o en un combate la pokédex lo registra superficialmente.- Al ver la duda en el rostro de ambos chicos trato de explicar aún más este punto.- Es decir, guardando su nombre, el área en donde viven y su imagen a su número indicado… ejemplo si hubieran combatido contra un Bulbasaur su imagen y esa poca información llenaría el puesto número uno de la lista.

-Ya veo…- Mencionaba Green mientras abría el número de Eevee para leer la descripción de su pokémon.- Cuándo es capturado la pokédex es capaz de registrar datos más importantes como también básicos.

- _Su código genético es muy inestable, puede evolucionar en diversas razas de pokémon._

 _-Las bolsas de las mejillas están llenas de electricidad, que libera cuando se siente amenazado._

Eran las descripciones de Eevee y Pikachu respectivamente, también podían ver los movimientos que poseían actualmente su pokémon como también los que podrían aprender mediante entrenamiento, MT y al cumplir ciertos requisitos.

El pokémon de Red poseía en su arsenal: Impactrueno, gruñido y látigo.

Mientras que el de Green: Placaje, látigo y ataque rápido.

-Esa ha sido la última actualización que he podido darle.- Mencionaba el anciano con una sonrisa mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.- Recuerdo cuando era joven quería poseer toda la información sobre cada pokémon… ese era mi sueño.

En su mente apareció cierto recuerdo cuándo se enfrentaba en la final de la liga con su rival y amiga Agatha, donde la batalla se iba a decidir por el resultado de Tauros contra el Gengar de ella.

-Bueno el convertirme campeón también lo era.- Mencionaba mientras le desordenaba el cabello a su nieto que simplemente gruñía tras esa acción en su abuelo… pero no le desagrada.

Se les había otorgado la misión de registrar todos los datos de los pokémon de la región, ninguno de los dos podía negarse a la petición del señor Oak aunque solamente Green le había prometido que completaría la pokédex.

Al pelinegro no parecía llamarle mucho la atención eso pero el dispositivo le ayudaría bastante para encontrar pokémon de gran poder o ayudar en el entrenamiento de estos.

-La que falta es la de Blue ¿Verdad?- Además no podía dejar de mirar la pokédex que aún quedaba en el escritorio del anciano, quien no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza al escuchar al pelinegro.

Green simplemente le dio la espalda a ambos para cruzarse de brazos y suspirar… extrañaba las discusiones con ella.

-Si… era para ella.

-¿Puedo conservarla?- A pesar de esa fría mirada del chico de ojos rojos, Oak podía notar un peculiar brillo lleno de voluntad en estos.- Yo me encargare de entregársela y darle todos los detalles.

El profesor Oak no pude evitar sonreír ante eso al igual que el castaño.

-Te la entrego de inmediato Red.

-Gracias…

* * *

Para los tres fue una gran sorpresa ver al ratoncito eléctrico afuera de su poké ball mientras comenzaba a morder los muebles del profesor Oak.

Ambos habían recibido sus poké ball luego de un rato y cada uno tomó su poké ball correspondiente.

Pero la Red se abrió nuevamente sin su consentimiento.

Y Pikachu comenzó hacer estragos por el lugar… o dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Ni el anciano lo sabía con certeza.- Al parecer no le gustan para nada las poke ball.- El profesor Oak solo miraba pensativo al pokémon.- Red vas a tener que…

No pudo continuar con su comentario porque el pelinegro había vuelto a regresar a Pikachu a su poke ball, pero esté volvió a salir como si nada mirando con gran desprecio a Red.

-¡Pika!- Aunque el pelinegro le devolvía la misma mirada… ya se estaba cansando bastante del comportamiento del roedor.

-Nada de pika…

Green parpadeaba algo incrédulo de ver como su mejor amigo comenzaba a discutir con ese o esa Pikachu que comenzaba a reunir una gran cantidad de electricidad en sus mejillas, mientras que Red apretaba con fuerza sus puños tratando de tranquilizarse y no lanzarse a golpear a ese pokémon.- ¡Jajajajaja!

Al igual que su nieto al profesor Oak le causaba mucha gracia la escena.

Aunque al final Red tuvo que ceder por el anciano y dejar que el pokémon se quedara fuera de la poké ball… quizás así comenzaría apreciarlo.

-(Si claro).- El pelinegro dejó de darle importancia al ratoncito eléctrico mientras guardaba la pokédex de Blue en su mochila.- (Apuesto que solo espera el momento exacto para acabar conmigo el desgraciado).

El castaño se acercó a Red para entregar una pequeña cantidad de dinero.- Sera mejor llegar cuanto antes a Ciudad Plateada… estoy seguro que si le ganas a un líder de gimnasio recibirás una gran cantidad de dinero.

Red simplemente asintió a las palabras de Green para luego comenzar a despedirse del investigador.

-¡Tengan cuidado con el team rocket!

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron ambo entrenadores para luego salir del laboratorio.

* * *

Antes de adentrarse a la ruta 1 Green mencionaba que iría a despedirse de su hermana y el pelinegro no desaprovecho esa opción.

-Oye, oye…- El castaño miraba con bastante frialdad a Red pero como siempre este ni parecía inmutarse con esa mirada.

-…- No menciono nada y espero que Green entrara a su hogar primero para luego entrar junto a su Pikachu.- Más te vale no hacer ningún espectáculo.

La respuesta que recibió fue una ligera descarga eléctrica.

-¿Ara?- La joven de hermosos ojos verdes le sonrío a ambos chicos.- Green, Red ¿Cómo les fue?

Ambos comenzaron tomaron asiento junto a la chica que decidió prepararles unos aperitivos a los nuevos entrenadores, ni siquiera habían desayunado en la mañana.

Para sorpresa de Red y Green ese Pikachu aceptó sin quejas la comida que le había dado Daisy.

No sabían si era por que en verdad estaba muerto de hambre o por el encanto de la chica.

-Por cierto hermana.- La mencionada observaba a su hermano que ya se había devorado todo lo que había en su plato.- ¿Ya tienes el mapa que te pedí?

La castaña observaba con confusión al chico o mejor dicho fingía hacerlo.- ¿Uno? Pero si me habías dicho ayer que tuviera otro mapa para Red.

Green volteo lentamente algo nervioso a mirar a su amigo, quien le devolvía la mirada divertido… el desgraciado se estaba burlando de él.- Hooo ¿Así que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí?

-¡Solo fue porque eres un inútil que seguramente se perderá en la siguiente ciudad!-Exclamó el castaño bastante alterado mientras tomaba uno de los mapas, como también su pequeña "mochila".- ¡Hermana nos vemos!

Al cerrar la puerta con fuerza se pudo escuchar dos cosas:

La primera que volvería al pueblo convertido en campeón y la otra que Red tenía que alcanzarlo rápido.

-Escapó…- Fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro mientras seguía comiendo lo que quedaba en su plato mientras que Daisy soltaba una ligera carcajada.

-Nunca admite lo preocupado que esta por ti o por Blue-chan.- Daisy observaba con ternura hacia la puerta, aunque el castaño trataba de ocultarlo en verdad quería bastante a ambos chicos.

Red observaba disimuladamente la sonrisa de su vecina.- Es bueno saberlo.- Desvió de inmediato la mirada al sentir los ojos de ella enfocados en él.- Estaba dudando bastante si estaba pensando en Blue actualmente, aunque no se puede evitar supongo… Green ha esperado bastante por este día.

Luego de ese cambio de palabras la casa se llenó de silencio, el pelinegro se terminó lo que quedaba en su plato y antes que lograra llevarlo al lavaplatos la chica se adelantó y lo hizo por él.

-¿Quieres dejarle algún mensaje a tu hermano?- Red se acomodaba su gorra mientras se dirigía a la puerta junto a su pokémon que mediante quejas y al parecer insultos se posiciono a su lado.

-Solo que lo quiero mucho.

Red miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a su vecina.- Sonara bastante extraño que venga de mí.- Como respuesta recibía una linda sonrisa de Daisy.

-Lo sé y creo que será bastante divertido.- Para sorpresa del entrenador de rojo la chica se había acercado bastante a él dejándolo bastante nervioso.- Mira que desordenado estas.

-…- No mencionó nada mientras la chica ajustaba su chaqueta y también depositaba el mapa en la mochila de Red, le parecía bastante curioso el cómo sentir la mano de la chica lo ponía bastante incómodo y lo relajaba a la vez.- Gracias… por el mapa y también por esto.

Ella simplemente le sonrío.- Mucha suerte en tu viaje.

* * *

Tenía que reconocerlo.

Ese Pikachu era bastante fuerte.

Al llegar a la ruta 1 comenzó a correr a gran velocidad y el trataba de no perderlo de vista, cuándo un Pidgey o un Rattata aparecían para atacarlos Pikachu los derrotaba con un impactrueno.

-(Ya veo… no podía luchar antes con todo su poder al tener el estómago vacío).- Eso explicaba por qué no rechazó el alimento que le había dejado la hermana de Green.- (Además estaba bastante lastimado cuándo no encontramos esta mañana… ¿Contra qué estaría combatiendo?).

Agradeció internamente que el ratoncito eléctrico se hubiera detenido para sacar unas manzanas de los árboles de la ruta, aprovechó ese momento para sacar la pokédex y con algo de torpeza la encendía.- Han aparecido algunos datos de Pidgey y Rattata.

Ignoró por completo a ambos pokémon del tipo normal y siguió bajando hasta encontrar la imagen de Pikachu.- Con que habita en el Bosque Verde y en la central eléctrica.- Dio una fugas mirada a su pokémon que estaba bastante ocupado tostando su fruta y aprovecho para buscar esos dos lugares en el mapa.- Es imposible que sea de la central… tuvo que haber salido del bosque.

Guardo ambos objetos para luego acercarse un poco a Pikachu quien al notar eso lanzó una pequeña descarga eléctrica contra él que con suerte logro esquivar.- ¿Podías dejar de atacarme maldita rata?

-¡Pika!- Al parecer había provocado al pokémon que se preparaba para lanzar un ataque de verdad y no una simple advertencia.

Red frunció el ceño… era imposible que este pokémon le ayudaría con su objetivo.- Sera mejor que te comportes o volverás a tu poké ball.

Pikachu solo le daba una mirada desafiante como si lo estuviera retando a ver si tenía los huevos suficientes para hacer esa acción.

-Tks con que eso quieres… ¿He?- Se preparaba para regresar a su pokémon pero un sonido de la hierba lo hizo detenerse.- (Otro pokémon salvaje ¿He?).

Antes de que lograra hacer algo ese Pidgey había recibido un ataque eléctrico de parte de Pikachu que luego de ver al pájaro inconsciente se terminó la manzana dejando de lado a su supuesto entrenador.

-(Es demasiado fuerte para los pokémon de la ruta 1).- Soltó un suspiro tratando de controlarse, aún tenía dudas de porque había atacado a ese pokémon que lo tenía a él como objetivo… Pikachu no sería molestado desde ese árbol.- (Es imposible que haya sido por salvarme… ¿Acaso quiere aumentar su fuerza?).

Seguramente para derrotar a sus depredadores o ¿Sera por ese odio a los humanos?

Aunque con el profesor Oak y Daisy no parecía molesto.

-(Espera… ¿Habrá sido el equipo rocket?).- La verdad no le sorprendería al parecer mientras escapaban de la policía ocasionaron bastante caos.- (Si es así no culparía que nos tuviera tanto rencor).

Pero no era su problema.

Y con este pokémon debería tener bastante paciencia… más que con Green y Blue juntos.

-¿Tú no quieres ser mi pokémon verdad?- Al notar como las mejillas de Pikachu se cubrieron con electricidad… el solo mencionarlo irritaba al tipo eléctrico.- ¿Quieres que te libere?

Al igual que la electricidad el rostro de pocos amigos en Pikachu había desaparecido y solo estaba la duda.- ¿Pi?

Red simplemente asentía con un rostro serio mientras se arrodillaba frente al pokémon.- Pero con una condición.- Pikachu solamente asentía con un rostro serio.- Ayudarme a capturar un pokémon, solo debes obedecerme hasta ese momento Pikachu.

-¿Pika pi?- Red observaba algo curioso a su pokémon tratando de deducir la "pregunta" que le había dado.- ¡Pikaa!

Sacó la poké ball del cinturón y la puso en frente de él.- Hay dos opciones, la poké ball al ser destruida pierde todo efecto en ti y técnicamente no hay nada que te una a mí.- Prefirió levantarse de ese sitio ya que podría ser presa fácil para un ataque de algún pokémon.- La otra es una mecánica que hay en la poké ball donde libera al pokémon que se almacena dentro de esta… en el centro pokémon me asegurare de averiguar el cómo activarla.

Pikachu asintió a cada palabra con especie de ¿Sonrisa? Red podía decir que incluso el pokémon era adorable de esa forma.

Sin embargo con todo lo que ha pasado a su lado… eso estaba bastante lejos de ser verdad.

-Supongo que es un trató ¿No?

-¡Pika!- Red sonrió un poco ante esto para luego mirar a su alrededor.- Al parecer hemos llamado demasiado la atención.

Pikachu siguió su mirada para encontrar con una gran cantidad de Rattata que lo miraban con bastante odio a ambos, no perdieron tiempo para abalanzarse contra ambos.

-¡Pikachu salta!- El tipo eléctrico no necesitaba la orden del chico para hacerlo pero no quiso decir nada… por ahora habían hecho las paces.- ¡Impactrueno!

Red no iba a negar que algo de adrenalina o mejor dicho emoción lo invadió al tener que retroceder para salir del rango de alcance de la tacleada de uno de los Rattata, tampoco cuándo su pokémon "temporal" nuevamente lanzaba su ataque característico que conectó en los cinco pokémon tipo normal.

-¡Nuevamente impactrueno!

-¡Pika!- El ratoncito tampoco iba a negarlo… el tener alguien que te estuviera "animando" era algo divertido si lo veía de otra forma como ahora.

Eran compañeros por tiempo limitado.

* * *

Green se dirigía hacia la tienda pokémon de Ciudad Verde para comprar algunos artículos como pociones, antídotos y poké ball.

-¿Eres el nieto del profesor Oak?- Simplemente asintió como respuesta al dueño de la tienda que sonrío ante eso.- Que alegría, este es un paquete que tenía para tí.

Curioso se acercó para recibir el paquete y no pudo evitar alegrar al ver que eran diez poké ball, seguramente eran cinco para él y cinco para Red.

-Gracias.- Guardó el paquete mientras se quedó observando el mostrador donde estaban todos los artículos que podía comprar, compró un poco de todo para luego retirarse de la tienda.

-Espero verlo pronto por aquí.- Fue lo último que había escuchado del amable señor para luego quedar observando cada detalle de la ciudad.

Tenía suave brisa aunque no tanto como la de su pueblo y entendía por qué el nombre de la ciudad, había bastante flora en esta, casas adornadas con flores, árboles que les daban sombra a los entrenadores que descansaban al lado de sus pokémon los cuales eran Nidoran de ambos sexos.

Columpios improvisados gracias a las fuertes ramas de los árboles y no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de nostalgia al ver como un padre empujaba a su hijo para que este ganara más y más altura en el columpio mientras reía.

-¿Hace cuánto que dejamos de hacer eso en el pueblo?- El no quiso volver a jugar en los columpios tras la muerte de sus padres, la única que se seguía divirtiendo con ello era la castaña que siempre le pedía al pelinegro que la empujara.- Si seré subnormal… ahora siento tu gran ausencia llorona.

Siguió recorriendo la ciudad donde encontró una hermosa y gran florería, que al parecer era muy famosa por estos lugares ya que no paraban de llegar mujeres como hombres de todas las edades, algunos acompañados de sus pokémon tipo planta como Oddish, Gloom, Paras, Bellsprout y Weepinbell.

No perdió tiempo para registrar los datos de esos pokémon para seguir recorriendo cada centímetro de la ciudad, encontrándose con un gimnasio que al parecer había sido abandonado bastante tiempo y más allá un campo de batalla que estaba siendo usado por dos entrenadores.

-Un Sandshrew y un Cubone ¿He?- Mencionaba el castaño mientras registraba los datos de ambos pokémon, Cubone repelía el ataque de arena de su oponente con su hueso que giraba a gran velocidad para luego lanzarse a Sandshrew que comenzaba a cavar a una velocidad increíble para salir ileso de ese ataque.- Dudo que Eevee y yo con nuestro nivel actual podamos derrotarlos… menos con sus buenas defensas.

-Entrenar a los pokémon tipo tierra es una antigua tradición de nuestra ciudad.- Green observaba con un rostro algo curioso al anciano que se posicionaba a su lado para observar el combate.- La mayoría de los habitante de este lugar posee al menos a un pokémon de ese tipo.

-Curioso al ver que casi la mayoría de la ciudad esta rodeada de vegetación.- El castaño observaba cada movimiento de los entrenadores como de sus pokémon, como Cubone se levantaba rápidamente para comenzar a bloquear con su precioso palo los ataques consecutivos que daba Sandshrew con sus garras.- Cualquier forastero pensaría que el tipo planta representaría a la ciudad.

-Jojojo.- El anciano soltó una carcajada ante lo dicho por el castaño aunque le daba algo de razón.- Bueno jovencito para que la planta crezca necesita de una buena tierra que la fortalezca en el proceso ¿No crees?

Pestañeo varias veces mientras miraba algo sorprendido al anciano para luego sonreírle, ambos volvieron a enfocarse en el resultado del combate, al final Cubone no pudo resistir mucho más tiempo bloquear esos ataques y sufrió una lluvia de cortes de su oponente.

Debía capturar otro pokémon cuánto antes… especialmente un Sandshrew.

* * *

Curiosos, entrenador como pokémon detuvieron su recorrido por la ruta 1 al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la pokédex; se sorprendieron un poco al darse cuenta que les estaba avisando que Pikachu podía utilizar ataque rápido sin ninguna dificultad.

-Quizás ahora si podamos capturar algo.- Menciono Red mientras guardaba el dispositivo electrónico.- Ya que es imposible que disminuyas la potencia de tus ataques eléctricos.

-¡Pika!- Exclamó el ratoncito eléctrico mientras desviaba la mirada, como si estuviera culpando a los demás pokémon por no resistir una miserable descarga eléctrica.

Acción que le pareció un poco graciosa a Red.

Solo un poco.

Sin embargo el pelinegro hasta ese momento recordó que no tenía en ninguna poké ball.

Tuvo una especie de tic en su ojo derecho al darse cuenta que solo estaban perdiendo tiempo por no recordar esa estupidez.

-Mejor vamos al centro pokémon primero…- Pikachu simplemente observaba al pelinegro que comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida de la ruta 1.

El roedor eléctrico gruño ante esa acción cuándo por fin había llamado la atención de un pokémon Red decide hacerlo más tarde.

Aunque un descanso no le vendría para nada mal.

* * *

Pikachu sentía las extrañas miradas de los habitantes de Ciudad Verde.

Entre esas miradas podía encontrar temor, incredulidad, desprecio, rencor y una mezcla de todas esas emociones.

Pero lo que le sorprendía era que su entrenador era el causante de esas reacciones.

¿Tanto problema por su color de ojos?

No podía entender como algo tan irrelevante como un simple tono rojizo causaba miedo, que comenzaran a murmurar cosas seguramente del chico.

Gracias a su gran oído podía entender algunos diálogos de los ciudadanos.

-Ese chico tiene los ojos rojos.

-Siento como si una vez más estoy en el campo de batalla.- ¿A qué se refería ese hombre?

-Ese color al igual que el de esas bestias.- Le sorprendía más que criaturas como los humanos actuaran de esa forma, quién lo diría… no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

Lo que lo molestó un poco al pequeño roedor eléctrico fue algunos insultos que murmuraban hacia el chico, a pesar de todo el entrenador de rojo no se merecía un trato así.

-Si tienen un problema díganmelo a la cara.- Le había sorprendido el tono tan alto del pelinegro mientras miraba a los habitantes… estaba furioso.- ¡Dejen de mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro!

No consiguió respuesta… al menos los murmullos habían desaparecido un poco pero eso no lo tranquilizaba.

No tenía nada que ver con lo que había sucedido años atrás, el de alguna forma también había sufrido en ese terrible acontecimiento.

Fue donde su padre había fallecido luchando contra esas bestias ¿Tanto alboroto por sus ojos?

Tenía ganas de golpearlos a todos en este momento y luego desaparecer para no encontrarse a gente tan…

-¿?- Bajó la mirada al sentir que algo jalaba su pantalón, Pikachu no lo miraba con mala intenciones al contrario era como si tratara de tranquilizarlo o alegrarlo.- ¿Pikachu?

-¡Pika!- El pequeño roedor eléctrico apunto hacia el centro pokémon para luego comenzar a correr hacia ese establecimiento médico.

Red observó por un largo tiempo el centro pokémon y a la vez pensar en las acciones del ratoncito eléctrico.- Jeh…

No quiso perder más tiempo y se dirigió al centro pokémon.

Para su sorpresa los entrenadores que tenían casi su misma edad solamente lo miraron por un breve tiempo para luego indicarles en donde estaba el roedor eléctrico y Red agradeció esto.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que al menos los chicos de su edad no parecía afectarles el color rojos de sus ojos solamente le daba curiosidad o les daba igual.

-¿Acaso querías mostrarme eso?- Fueron las palabras que había susurrado el pelinegro mientras observaba al pequeño Pikachu ser atendido por la enfermera Joy sin ningún problema.

La enfermera sintió la mirada del chico y no tardó en regalarle una dulce sonrisa.- No te preocupes, tu pokémon estará completamente sano luego de unos minutos.

De alguna forma todos estos acontecimientos que pasaron tan rápido lo habían tranquilizado.- Gracias enfermera.

* * *

La ruta 22.

Ruta que estaba camino a la liga pokémon, la entrada era protegida por dos guardias que se rumorea que tienen un nivel similar a algunos líderes de gimnasio para detener a los entrenadores que quieran pasar sin conseguir las medallas.

Al entrar también se encuentran otros guardias que son más fuertes que los anteriores que protegen una de las zonas más peligras de la región.

La calle victoria.

El último reto para los entrenadores antes de poder desafiar a la élite de la región.

Los cuatro entrenadores más poderosos de Kanto, entrenadores que derrotarían sin problemas al ganador de la liga pokémon de la Meseta Añil.

Campeonato que se celebra cada año, donde todos los entrenadores que hayan conseguido las ocho medallas pueden participar y probar quien es el mejor de esta generación.

Pero la meta final de cualquier entrenador era coronarse como el campeón de todo Kanto.

Para ello debe adentrarse y conquistar la calle victoria, una enorme y profunda cueva donde tendrán que abrirse paso con su equipo pokémon luchando contra pokémon salvajes de gran poder y que no tendrán piedad contra los entrenadores que recorran por sus territorios.

Al igual que si se encuentran contra otro entrenador no les quedará más que otra que luchar entre ellos y ver quien merece llegar al final, ya que los cupos no sobrepasan de dos a cinco entrenadores que sean los primeros en salir de la calle victoria y lograr combatir contra el alto mando.

La meta final de todo entrenador era coronarse como el campeón.

Green observaba el enorme establecimiento ser vigilado por ambos guardias, se imaginaba a si mismo entrando en ese lugar con un poderoso equipo pokémon y derrotar todos los obstáculos que tendría en la calle victoria.

Uno de esos también sería la castaña… estaba seguro que tarde o temprano ambos lucharían para ver quien terminaría coronándose como el campeón de la región e internamente deseaba que el pelinegro también participara.

Por muy amigos que fueran siempre ha querido demostrar que él era superior a Red, que era el mejor de los tres.

Lo conseguiría a toda costa… ¡Se convertiría en el mejor entrenador del mundo!

-Pero primero debería capturar algunos nuevos compañeros.- Dio media vuelta mientras se adentraba más en la ruta, de la hierba alta no tardó en aparecer un Spearow… pokémon que no había visto en todo el día.- Se ve mucho más agresivo que un Pidgey.

El pokémon volador soltó un gran chillido para luego lanzarse contra el castaño, que tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para esquivar la tacleada del pokémon volador que emprendió vuelo… observando cada movimiento del entrenador en el aire.- ¿Así he?

Sacó rápidamente la poké ball de su pokémon y la lanzó con toda su fuerza.- ¡Eevee acaba con ese pajarraco!

Eevee respondió segura en su propio idioma y simplemente esperaba que Spearow descendiera para atacar, cuándo por fin lo hizo el pokémon eon notaba como el pico del pokémon volador había sido cubierto por una energía blanca.

No le fue difícil esquivarlo y tampoco el siguiente… se sentía muy confiada al notar que no tenía ni que utilizar su ataque rápido.

Nuevamente Spearow soltó un chillido y de un momento a otro Eevee fue cubierta por una energía azulada para luego desaparecer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Maldita sea ha usado gruñido.- Nuevamente Spearow descendía para ahora atacar con sus afiladas garras y algo de pánico le había dado a Green.- ¡Es ataque furia!

Eevee esta vez tuvo que esquivar el movimiento utilizando su movimiento de prioridad, el ataque de Spearow al no conectar en su objetivo comenzó a arañar una enorme piedra del lugar… dejando sus marcas y demostrándoles a sus oponentes de lo que era capaz de hacer.

La pequeña zorrita se había asustado un poco al ver esa escena.- ¡No te preocupes Eevee, no debes temer si ese ataque no conecta!- Ella asintió al insegura al principio pero su entrenador tenía razón… si él estaba seguro debía confiar en él.- Ahora usa látigo antes que vuelva atacar.

Aprovechando que el pokémon salvaje nuevamente estaba en el aire, Eevee agitó su cola por unos segundos provocando así que una energía azulada cubriera por unos segundos a Spearow bajando así su defensa.

Cosa que no le causo ninguna gracia al pokémon volado y nuevamente se lanzó con toda su velocidad utilizando picotazo.

-Ve contra el con placaje.- Eevee comenzó a correr hacia su contrincante donde ya faltaba poco para que ambos chocaran aunque quien tenía más posibilidades de ganar en este intercambio era Spearow.- ¡Agáchate y luego conecta un ataque rápido!

 **PAAAAM**

El pokémon salvaje había quedado sin aliento al recibir un cabezazo de su contrincante, quien se agacho en el momento preciso para salir ileso del ataque e impulsarse con ataque rápido para conectar un buen golpe.

Green no desaprovecho esta oportunidad y lanzó una de sus poké ball.- ¡Ve!

El pokémon volador que aún no se recuperaba del golpe fue cubierto por una luz proveniente de la esfera roja con blanco que se había abierto para atrapar al pokémon.

Eevee y Green observaban con un rostro serio los movimientos de la poké ball dando entender que Spearow aún se resistía.

Para luego detenerse y tener un peculiar brillo amarillo por unos segundos… lo habían capturado.

Ambos con una pequeña sonrisa fueron por la poké ball, Green no tardó en guardarla en su cinturón para luego abrir los nuevos datos que se registraban en la pokédex.

- _Es incapaz de volar a gran altura pero es muy rápido, lo que le permite protegerse._

-Lo hiciste muy bien Eevee.- Se arrodilló para acariciar a su pokémon quien recibía las muestras de afecto gustoso.- Has mejorado rápidamente, no pudo haber tenido un mejor compañero.

Un tono rosado se había apoderado de las mejillas de Eevee quien saltó a los brazos de Green que soltaba una ligera carcajada ante esto.

* * *

-Al parecer voy a tener que gastar el dinero de Green para unas poké ball.

-Pika…- El ratoncito eléctrico observaba con algo de lastima la poca cantidad de dinero que tenía su entrenador temporal y dudaba que con ese lograría comprar más de una poké ball.- ¿Pika?

-Supongo que no comeremos hoy.- Parecía que el chico había gruñido al sentir como su cuerpo le pedía comer algo.

Pikachu se le ocurrió una idea por lo que comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia la ruta 1, Red se apresuró para salir del centro pokémon y no perderlo de vista.

Se detuvo delante de los árboles y lanzó unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas para hacer caer algunas manzanas al suelo.- ¡Pika!

Red observaba con una pequeña sonrisa como Pikachu se comía con una gran alegría las manzanas y el imitó esa acción.- Gracias.

-¡Pika!

El pelinegro se acurruco en el tronco de uno de los árboles de la ruta mientras se comía algunas manzanas al lado de su pokémon.- ¿Sabes? No eres tan molesto como pensaba.

Al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo porque tuvo como respuesta un energético ¡Pika!

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sombra que le entregaba las hojas de los árboles y de la suave brisa del viento.

Podía aprovechar de recorrer toda la ciudad a ver si encontraba alguna información sobre el team rocket, si iba a la estación de policía era casi imposible que le dieran algo de información a un simple niño como él.

Debería esperar que ellos actuaran nuevamente… era la mejor opción.

Tendría que llegar rápidamente al lugar de los acontecimientos, si aún está Pikachu a su lado su pokémon no tendría problema para detenerlos… su velocidad ha aumentado drásticamente desde que dominó el ataque rápido.

Pero tampoco podía dejar a sus pokémon solos contra esos malnacidos.- (Tengo dos opciones… comprarme una bicicleta o comenzar a mejorar mi resistencia).- Aunque se sentiría un poco incómodo si la gente lo viera corriendo de un lado a otro.

El tener un pokémon de gran tamaño que llevara de un lado a otro a gran velocidad le serviría bastante más adelante.

-¿Red?- Abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre y observó a su Pikachu que cubría sus mejillas con electricidad al sentirse amenazado por algo.

Se levantó para encontrarse con el castaño que lo saludaba levantando su brazo derecho.- Green.

-Por fin te encuentro idiota.- El castaño al ver al tipo eléctrico se detuvo… ese maldito pokémon no dudaría en rostizarlo de un impactrueno.- Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Para mí?- Eso en sí era curioso y se acercó al castaño que sacaba un paquete de su pequeña bolso.- ¿Son poké ball?

Green sonrío al ver que el chico se había animado bastante al verlas.- Ajam… saca cinco poké ball sin miedo.- Pikachu al ver esos dispositivos los ignoró un poco y comenzó a tirar más manzanas con pequeñas descargas.

Tenía que ser un buen anfitrión.

-Ósea ya has usado dos poké ball.- Red no le había quitado la vista al cinturón del castaño donde ahora guardaba tres poké ball.- ¿Puedo saber cuáles son tus pokémon?

Ahora ambos se sentaron debajo de la sombra que otorgaban los árboles, Green aprovechó de sacar un momento a Eevee que para sorpresa para ambos entrenadores estaba socializando con Pikachu que solamente se enfocaba en sus manzanas.

Ambos sonrieron cuándo Pikachu que parecía simplemente ignorar a la pequeña zorrita le entrega una manzana para que lograra recuperar algo de sus fuerzas, Green le mostraba los nuevos datos que había obtenido su pokédex a Red mientras ambos comían una manzana.

-Al parecer tienes un peculiar gusto por el tipo normal.- Green se encogió de hombros ante lo dicho por Red.

-No he podido encontrarme con ningún pokémon de otro tipo.- Mencionaba Green mientras recordaba como su Spearow había derrotado con brutalidad a Rattata con su ataque furia, no perdió tiempo y aprovecho de también capturar al roedor.- Por cierto… ¿Cómo lograste llevarte bien con ese Pikachu?

-Tregua temporal.- Fue lo único que menciono el pelinegro mientras trataba de disfrutar la brisa del viento pero sentía la intensa mirada de castaño que seguramente exigía una explicación.- Le pedí que me ayudara capturar un pokémon y luego de eso voy a liberarlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba se había olvidado de preguntarle a la enfermera sobre como activar la opción de la poké ball de liberar al pokémon capturado.

-Pues entonces ya se acercan los últimos momentos a tu lado ¿No?

-No es tan sencillo como crees… sus ataques no tardan en debilitar a los pokémon de esta zona.

Green se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso, quiere decir que ese Pikachu en verdad era fuerte.- Debes probar tu suerte en la ruta 22, los pokémon son más fuertes que en la ruta 1 y mucho más agresivos.

-Debe ser por estar cerca de la calle victoria.- Red se quedó observando los pokémon tipo planta que había logrado observar Green en Ciudad Verde y en su mente aparecieron los tipos a los cuales Bulbasaur resistía.- El tipo eléctrico es poco efectivo contra el planta ¿No?

-Me sorprende que te acuerdes de eso.- Aunque suponía que había investigado muy bien sobre todos los tipos que tenían ventaja o desventaja contra un pokémon como Bulbasaur.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Para localizar a un tipo planta y que logre resistir los ataques de Pikachu.- Green asintió a las palabras de Red y comenzó a buscar en el área en donde vivían estos pokémon para luego mostrárselos al pelinegro.- Con que hay un pequeño grupo de Paras y Bellsprout en el Bosque Verde.

Pikachu se tensó un poco al escuchar lo último por el entrenador de rojo.

¿Estaba listo para volver a enfrentarse a esos malditos?

En verdad dudaba bastante de su fuerza aún.

Necesitaba volverse más fuerte rápidamente para salvar a los demás de su especie.

-¿Vee?- Pikachu observaba al pokémon eon que lo miraba con algo con preocupación, con una pequeña sonrisa negaba la cabeza y se centró en comer lo que quedaba de su manzana.

-Aun así no pierdes nada intentando en la ruta 22.- Sugirió el castaño haciendo memoria de los pokémon que podía encontrarse en ese lugar según lo que le habían dicho otros entrenadores.- Además se está haciendo bastante tarde y es peligroso que andes a esas horas en el Bosque Verde.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- El pelinegro se levantó y Green imitó su acción.- Vamos a descansar en el centro pokémon Pikachu… mañana continuamos.

El pokémon tipo eléctrico iba a protestar hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo y mediante quejas siguió al chico de rojo.

Green se quedó observando un rato a su Eevee.- Menos mal que yo la tuve fácil.- Al regresar a su pokémon apresuró el paso para alcanzar al pelinegro.

* * *

-¿Nos alcanzará para una habitación?- Green contaba lo poco que le quedaba tras comprar algunos artículos en la tienda, mientras Red simplemente estaba de brazos cruzados apoyándose en una de las paredes del lugar.

-Lo dudo.- Mencionó el pelinegro mientras le hacía señas a Pikachu para que lo siguiera.- Bueno mientras tu creas el milagro voy a preguntarle a la enfermera el cómo liberar a mi pokémon.

La respuesta que tuvo fue un gruñido de Green pero como siempre ni importancia le dio.

Cosa que le causaba gracia al pokémon eléctrico.

Al acercarse a la enfermera Red le preguntaba sobre cómo podría liberar a un pokémon, lo que ella algo curiosa por esa petición quería saber por qué le gustaría saber eso.- Pikachu y yo tenemos una tregua temporal, él no quiere ser mi pokémon y no quiero perder tiempo convenciéndolo de lo contrario.

Por no decir que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Solo me ayuda a capturar un pokémon y cada uno seguirá su camino.- Terminó de decir el pelinegro mientras Pikachu asentía con la cabeza, la mujer de cabello rosado sonrío con algo de nervios por el peculiar dueto que tenía en frente.

La enfermera le explicó el procedimiento: Cuando un pokémon es liberado, el entrenador pronuncia el nombre del pokémon e indica que lo libera. Acto seguido debe abrir la poké ball para que el monstruo de bolsillo salga de ella con un rayo azul y si el pokémon ya se encontraba fuera de esta simplemente la poké ball brillara unos segundos por una luz de color azul indicando que el pokémon ya no está unido a esa poké ball ni al entrenador.

Era bastante sencillo la verdad y Red comenzó a mirar la poké ball de Pikachu por un breve momento para luego guardarla.- Gracias enfermera por la información.

Ella simplemente le responde con una sonrisa para luego indicar que no había sido nada.

-Por cierto… ¿Cuánto sale una habitación?- Menciona el pelinegro mientras ocultaba su mirada con su gorra, la verdad no le estaba gustando para nada quedar como un completo ignorante.

Green se acercó al pelinegro para escuchar la respuesta de la enfermera, la verdad estaba bastante atento a la conversación de ambos porque nunca se sabría cuándo tenga que liberar a un pokémon por un motivo mayor.

La enfermera no pudo evitar mirar con ternura a ambos chicos que suplicaban con la mirada de que hubiera una habitación a un bajo precio.- No se preocupen chicos, las habitaciones en los centros pokémon son gratis.- Le dio una linda sonrisa a ambos entrenadores para luego continuar.- Lo único que se paga en este lugar es en la cafetería.

-Menos mal que nos hemos llenado con manzanas ¿No Red?- Red simplemente asentía algo aliviado al escuchar a la enfermera.- ¿Entonces hay habitaciones disponibles?

-Por supuesto… ¿Compartirán o querrán una individual para cada uno?- Ambos chicos no tardaron en responder al mismo tiempo.

-¡Individual!

La enfermera Joy soltó una risita y le entrego una llave a cada uno, quienes agradecieron con una reverencia a la hermosa mujer.

Ambos tomaron asiento en uno de los sofás del centro pokémon, observaban como entraban y salían los entrenadores del lugar, acompañados de sus compañeros pokémon donde ambos entrenadores aprovechaban para registrar sus datos.

Pikachu observaba algo curioso ese artefacto pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la mirada que los dos chicos pusieron al ver un grupo compuesto por tres chicos de su edad.

Dos niños y una niña para ser exactos, no entendía por qué el chico llamado Green fruncía el ceño ni tampoco porque la mirada de Red se había ablandado al verlos.

-En otras circunstancias pudimos haber estado así…

-Lo se Green.- La verdad le molestaba bastante ver a esos tres chicos tan alegres disfrutando el día, esta vez estaba muy seguro de la emoción que recorría dentro de él… la envida.- Ahora que lo pienso… no me despedí de Fumiko.

Green observaba como Red se levantaba y se dirigía al segundo piso del lugar seguido de su Pikachu, el castaño soltó un suspiro para luego seguirlo… suponía que mañana podrían entrenar en la ruta 22.

-La madre de Blue… no es ni la sombra de lo que era antes.- Fue el comentario del castaño mientras ambos subían las escaleras, aunque no lo pareciera Pikachu estaba bastante interesado en lo que hablaban aunque no comprendía de todo el asunto.

Era normal después de todo… había perdido de un momento a otro a su hija y a su esposo.

-A veces sonreía como antes.- Mencionaba el pelinegro mientras se detenía en su habitación para luego mirar con una pequeña sonrisa a Green.- Terminábamos recordando juntos ciertos momentos junto a Blue o su marido.

-Ya veo…- Sonrió un poco al escuchar eso y ver la sonrisa de su mejor amigo.- Quién diría que alguien como tu podría animar a alguien ¿No?

-Jeh… aunque me siento un poco mal el no poder despedirme de ella.- Trataría de enviarle una carta a ella la semana siguiente como también a su madre.- Espero saber algo de Blue pronto.

-Lo haremos… a su tiempo Red.- No podía asegurarle nada al pelinegro pero de alguna forma quería darle confianza.- Vamos a captar la atención de esos desgraciados de alguna forma u otra… necesito golpear a ese tal Giovanni por lastimar a mi abuelo.

Red agradeció escuchar eso internamente… entonces Green también tenía como objetivo a esos del team rocket.

-Nos vemos mañana bocón.- Fue lo último que mencionó el castaño para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Púdrete idiota.- Menciono Red para luego intercambiar una pequeña sonrisa con el castaño, Pikachu no entendía muy bien la relación de ambos entrenadores.

No sabía si considerarlos pésimos amigos o rivales que se llevaban bastante bien.

* * *

-Papá… ¿Sigues despierto?

En el hotel de Ciudad Azulona en una de las últimas habitaciones del piso más alto se hospedaban los castaños que ahora estaban bajo "los cuidados" del team rocket.

Blue solo observaba como su padre seguía leyendo una gran cantidad de información en su escritorio, a veces anotaba ciertos datos en uno de sus cuadernos para luego continuar con su lectura.

-(La master ball no tiene fallas).- Keita simplemente sonrío al ver la imagen del prototipo de ese dispositivo.- (Ni siquiera una criatura como Mewtwo podría oponerse a ser capturado por ella).

La pequeña castaña observaba con tristeza a su padre, era como si no le importara estar fuera de su pueblo trabajando para esas horribles personas.

Gente que no dudo en lastimar a su Squirtle ni a sus amigos.

¿Cómo se encontraran ellos?'

¿Estarán preocupados por ella?

-(Tonta… por supuesto que lo están).- Recordó con algo de ternura la reacción de Red al ver que se la llevaban.- (¿Habrán iniciado su viaje?).

La idea de comenzar el viaje todos juntos aun pasaba por su cabeza pero… si ya hubieran abandonado Pueblo Paleta, significaba que ambos pasarían por Ciudad Azulona.

Podrían reencontrarse y eso era una de las cosas que más deseaba junto a volver a ver a su madre.

Mientras Keita guardo sus lentes para comenzar a guardar esos documentos en la carpeta que le había entregado Giovanni.- (¿Esperaras que ellos la terminen?).- El movimiento que quería hacer Giovanni no terminaría en eso… estaba seguro que era algo más.- (¿Acaso querrás fusionar esa empresa con el team rocket?).

Mewtwo, Pokémon prehistóricos y estaba seguro que tarde o temprano irían por las aves legendarias.

¿Control de la región?

No… estaba seguro que se estaban expandiendo a las otras regiones.

Estaba aprovechando que la región vecina Johto, ni siquiera tenía una élite y se han estado llevando tratos con Kanto para preparar a futuras promesas para convertirse en miembros de ese nuevo alto mando.

Al parecer eran unos adolescentes aún y los líderes de gimnasio no encontrarían un sucesor muy pronto… por lo que solo queda seleccionar a los mejores entrenadores de Kanto para prepararlos para ese puesto.

Uno de ellos al parecer era el asesino silencioso y el protector de Ciudad Fucsia… el ninja Koga, que estaba preparando a su hija para convertirla en la siguiente líder de gimnasio.

¿Giovanni se aprovechara de esos acontecimientos?

-Seguramente estará pensando en conquistar el país entero.- Murmuraba para sí mismo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse… estando de su lado no tenían por qué temer y los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta no se iban a interponer tras los acontecimientos de hace un mes.

Tenía que calmarse pero entonces ¿Por qué no podía?

-Papá…

-¡!- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Blue a su lado? ¿Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos y en la información de la master ball que no la había notado?

Blue solamente miraba con tristeza al suelo.- Ya es un mes sin mamá, ni con el molesto de Green.- Soltó un respiro para luego continuar.- Sin Red.

Keita dejó de lado todo lo que tenía para acercarse a su hija y tomarla de sus hombros.- Lo se pequeña…- La verdad extrañaba bastante estar acompañado de la radiante sonrisa de su mujer.- Pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora y solamente ser obedientes a sus órden…

Para su sorpresa la chica se apartó de sus brazos y lo miraba con rabia.- ¡Pareciera que no te disgustara estar con ellos!- Su hija nunca le había gritado en todos estos años… ni siquiera los primeros días que se alejaron de Pueblo Paleta.- ¡Deberíamos estar ahora mismo comiendo con mamá!

La voz de la castaña comenzaba a quebrarse mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro.- ¡Debería estar junto a mis amigos, iniciar mi viaje con ellos!

-Yo… lo siento.- Susurró el castaño mientras agachaba la mirada y con algo de temor acercaba sus brazos a ella para rodearla con ellos.- No he pensado el cómo te sentías… solamente en asegurar que no te hicieran daño, ni tampoco a tu mamá.

-¿Por qué nos alejaron de ellos?- Mencionaba mientras al final cedió al abrazado de su padre, quería sentir afecto de alguien… extrañaba los abrazos y los besos de su madre, las caricias que Red le daba en su cabeza o cuándo le felicitaba por algo.

Hasta extrañaba pelear con Green.

-Porque son personas horribles Blue.- El castaño la apartó un poco para limpiar sus lágrimas mientras ella sollozaba.- Ellos no dudarían en hacerle bastante daño a nuestro pueblo… el jefe de ellos me prometió que no le harían daño si obedecíamos sus órdenes.

-¿Obedezcamos?- Keita asintió a la duda de su hija.- ¿Yo también?

Pudo notar como el rostro de su padre comenzaba a cambiar, como si estuviera enfadado con él mismo por lo que le recomendaría hacer a su pequeña niña… a su tesoro más valioso.

Blue notaba la culpa y remordimiento en el rostro de su padre.

-Si…- Keita apretaba sus dientes con bastante fuerza si seguía así podría hasta romperlos.- Mañana tendrás que venir conmigo para conocer a tu tutora.

La castaña simplemente asintió con bastante tristeza ¿Acaso tendría que hacer cosas horribles al igual que esas personas?

¿Tendría que ayudar en atacar otras ciudades y pueblos?

Keita tenía una idea de los pensamientos de su hija así decidió contarle algo sobre sus planes que tenía para más adelante.- Pero podemos aprovechar esto pequeña.

-¿?

Así el castaño comenzó a explicarle que la palabra de Giovanni no era siempre de fiar, pero era lo único que les aseguraba que sus seres queridos estarían a salvo y que esas posibilidades aumentarían si ellos son un gran aporte a la organización criminal.

Y por otro lado podrían volverse mucho más fuertes junto a ellos, podían proteger a Fumiko y a los demás desde este lugar.

-¿Proteger a mamá?- Keita simplemente asentía a las preguntas de su hija pero internamente se alegraba de ver como esos hermosos ojos azules de ella volvían a tener ese encantador brillo.- Cuidar de Green… cuidar de Red.

-Ellos dos hicieron todo lo posible para protegerse ese día ¿No?- Al ver que su hija asentía con algo de tristeza al recordar ese acontecimiento continuo.- Especialmente Red que te ha estado cuidando siempre como si fueras su hermanita pequeña.

¿Así era como el chico de ojos rojos la veía?

Le molestaba bastante pensar que eso fuera verdad.

-Entonces… ¿Me volvería más fuerte junto a Squirtle?- A pesar de su tono tan bajo Keita podía sentir algo de determinación en su pequeña y eso lo enorgullecía.- ¿Podríamos protegerlos a todos?

-No será nada fácil pero… cuándo seas bastante fuerte.- El castaño depositó un beso en la frente de la pequeña para luego darle una pequeña sonrisa.- Saldremos de este lugar aunque sea por la fuerza.

Blue asentía con una pequeña sonrisa pero luego se sorprendió de que su padre se alejara para buscar unos documentas ¿Eso era todo? De alguna forma eso le molestaba bastante.

Pero su padre le entrego un informe sobre Porygon.- ¿Qué dirías si Porygon puede superar sus límites mediante una evolución artificial?

-¡!- Sorprendida comenzó a leer un poco el documento aunque habían bastante cosas que no entendía pero ya se daba la idea del medio que usaría su padre para eso.- ¿Evolución por intercambio?

Keita asentía mientras le explicaba que estaba bastante inspirado en algunos pokémon de la región vecina, que al tener contactos con ciertos objetos o materiales naturales y ser intercambiado obtienen una nueva forma.

-Al parecer algunos pokémon de nuestra región también pueden hacerlo.- Mencionaba Keita mientras tomaba la poké ball de su Magneton y Porygon.- Tratare de averiguar si hay algo similar con mi Magneton… pero para mí pokémon normal es una realidad.

Pero para eso necesitaba unos aliados como el team rocket.

-No pido que apruebes mis métodos Blue.- La castaña mientras lo escuchaba le entregaba la información que Keita había estado recolectando en este tiempo.- Pero que al menos entiendas por qué hago estas cosas.

La castaña no dijo nada por unos minutos, estaba pensando en todo lo que le había dicho su padre.

¿Su papá podría derrotar a alguien como ese tal Giovanni? Había escuchado que este había logrado derrotar al poderoso Tauros del profesor Oak.

Sería bastante tiempo al lado de esta organización para ser tan fuertes como para enfrentar al líder.

Pero…

Ahora la castaña tenía un objetivo… protegería de su familia y amigos desde este lugar.

Al tener la confianza suficiente podría hasta darles una pequeña visita.

-Voy apoyarte papá.- Keita miraba algo incrédulo a su hija que le daba una linda sonrisa.- Trataré de darte los menos problemas posibles para que logres superar los límites de tus pokémon.

No supo porque pero algo lo impulsó abrazar a su hija con bastante afecto y ella le correspondió gustosa.

-¿Protegerás a mamá?

-¡Por supuesto!- Sonrío al escuchar el tono tan animado de su padre… al parecer lo había motivado.- También a tus amigos, al profesor, a todo el pueblo.

-Trataré de ayudarte en todo eso papá.

Keita se separó un poco para besarle la frente nuevamente a Blue.- Gracias cariño… sé que lo harás porque te convertirás en la mejor entrenadora de esta generación.

* * *

Red se dirigía a su cama solamente llevando su camiseta negra y su ropa interior de color azul.

-…- De alguna manera al cubrirse con las sabanas de la cama había notado lo enorme que era la cama.- Nunca había tenido tanto espacio a dormir.

Pero esto era lo que quería ¿Verdad?

No… solamente porque de esta forma su madre dormiría mejor.

Frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta que a su edad aun le agradaba bastante dormir junto a su madre.

Comprendió más la ausencia de ella en su vida y eso le daba algo de tristeza ¿Estará durmiendo en este momento? ¿Estará preocupada por él?

Esperaba de todo corazón que no estuviera llorando y que estuviera bien.

-¡Pika!

Giró su rostro hacia el sofá de su habitación donde estaba descansando Pikachu al lado de su gorra, al parecer estaba bastante curioso por saber por qué Red estaba tan pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Al parecer el ratoncito eléctrico no tenía sueño y el sería el encargado de entretenerlo.- ¿Quieres saber algo?

Pikachu asentía, refiriéndose más en la conversación que tuvo con Green o mejor dicho la razón del viaje del pelinegro.

Red apenas mostraba entusiasmo en su viaje al contrario de ese castaño bocón.

-No me interesan ganar los gimnasios, torneos o la propia liga.- Comenzó a decir Red mientras observaba serio hacia la nada.- Pero si tengo que participar en estos solamente para volverme más fuerte lo haré sin dudarlo.

-¿Pi?

-Porque quiero traerla de vuelta a mi lado.- Podía notar la determinación en esos ojos rojos del chico y por unos segundos se sentía bastante atraído Pikachu por esos ojos… eran como la electricidad.

Tan peligrosos como sus propios ataques.

-No importa contra que tengo que enfrentarme voy a traerla nuevamente a mi pueblo.- Sin darse cuenta cuándo había comenzado apretar sus puños con bastante fuerza.- Quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa que el team rocket me ha quitado.

-¡!- Pikachu se levantó del sofá sorprendido al escuchar sobre los rocket… los malnacidos que tenían una R de color rojo, los que habían capturado a la mayoría de su especie… a su familia.

La electricidad comenzó a cubrir sus rojas mejillas y Red se sorprendió de ver eso.- Con que también has tenido problemas con esos hijos de perra.

-¡Pika!- Pikachu estaba de acuerdo con el insulto que le había Red a esos desgraciados… les quedaba perfecto.- Pika chu pi.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo tratando de descifrar todo lo que le trataba de narrar Pikachu, el cómo era su vida antes de que ellos se encontraran esta mañana hasta que los hombres de negros habían comenzado a causar caos en el Bosque Verde.

Ese día había sido el mismo en que se llevaron a Keita y a Blue.

Y Pikachu también oía algo interesante algunas anécdotas del pelinegro, las que más gracia le causaban era cuándo el castaño terminaba siendo golpeado por Red.

No se dieron cuenta cuándo el cansancio de apoderó de ambos.

Si no tuvieran tanto sueño se hubieran dado cuenta de las palabras que se habían dicho.

-Buenas noches compañero.

-¡Pika pi!

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí déjame darte las gracias.**

 **Hace bastante tiempo que no me sentía tan bien mientras escribía (Creo que desde Agosto) y era increíble el cómo disfrutaba escribir cada dialogo entre los personajes, lo que pensaban y también el pequeño combate contra Spearow.**

 **La verdad creo que podría escribir ahora mismo el siguiente episodio pero me tomare mi tiempo y releeré mi otra historia de pokémon ("La famosa") que desde hace un rato no disfruto escribirla (Desde que terminé el arco del monte plateado) y ni siquiera sigo todo lo que tenía en mente.**

 **Como dijo un mal y querido amigo en Facebook el 12 de febrero: Este camino es de ripio y si quieres llegar a algún sitio recuerde siempre sus metas y nunca olvide sus principios.**

 **Y eso es algo que había olvidado, no lo estaba haciendo por mí que quería verla terminada si no para complacer y es en ese momento queridos usuarios cuándo una historia u otros medios de entretenimiento decae de manera brutal.**

 **Ahora de nuevo solo lo hago por las cosas que quiero ver y obviamente tratando de dar una buena historia sin que tenga las cosas que tan detesto yo en una.**

 **No puedo decir que fue perfecto, tuve bastantes problemas con Green ya que es quién tiene por así decirlo ya una personalidad en los videojuegos y tengo que mostrar un poco de eso en esta historia.**

 **Y como siempre voy aprovechar de darme mis libertades para algunas cosas, que respetaré algunos pokémon que poseen en el "canon" pero también daré algunos nuevos.**

 **Como el equipo de Green que será una mezcla de su equipo en Pokémon Amarillo y en los otros.**

 **Sobre la descripción de los pokémon en la pokédex usaré casi todos los del juego al que me estoy basando el amarillo y otros como Pikachu aproveche de usar la única pokédex que tengo completa en un videojuego… la de rojo fuego, ya que en sí la descripción en el juego de la "Game boy color" era demasiado simple.**

 **Si podría buscarla en internet pero no tengo jaja ando vacacionando.**

 **Pero en fin espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo como yo en hacerlo, mientras estaré reescribiendo la otra historia también avanzare lentamente el siguiente cap (En este me tarde en cinco días en terminarlo).**

 **A los review:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dark of Mystery: Bueno todo depende la historia que quieras crear, a veces las mismas bases te limitan bastante en el avance de esta… o simplemente confunde al "escritor".**

 **Estoy de acuerdo en el nuevo diseño que le dan a Red, simplemente no le queda con la "personalidad" que le tratan de dar y como dices no impone para nada, en los remakes de las dos primeras generaciones te lo puedo pasar pero verlo en sol y luna, orígenes y generaciones ya me cansa.**

 **Bueno en orígenes muy pocas cosas fueron buenas y generaciones me quede al inicio de Sinnoh, pensaba en que nos mostrarían cosas que no vimos en los videojuegos no ciertas partes importante con "buena animación".**

 **Porque en blanco y negro 2 uno puede notar que tiene el pelo negro ¿No? O simplemente es imaginación mía. Trataré de moldear las personalidades de los tres sin parecerse a sus contrapartes del manga, con Red es más sencillo supongo al no tener que ser el tipo que siempre le sonríe a todo el mundo y que ama las batallas.**

 **¿Gary Stu? ¿Sabes en verdad de lo hablas mijo? Porque cae completamente en Rubí y en X (Al menos lo que alcance a leer) al ponerse "serios" pueden medirse con cualquiera pero los que se ganan la medalla de oro son los oc del manga: Yellow y Esmerald… la otra con un power upp completamente op que podría fácilmente acabar con cualquier amenaza si disfrutara más de los combates y Esmerald con su increíble habilidad en los combates.**

 **A los dos ni los paso bueno un poco más al chico por que al menos trataron de darle un pasado. Por otra parte Red y Gold junto a su equipo tienen el poder del "Deux es machinne" el primero con que su inicial evoluciono en el momento preciso para detener a la fusión de las aves (La cosa es que ni siquiera con eso lo hubieran logrado con tanta facilidad) y cuando Pikachu logró impactar su trueno a los pokémon tipo tierra y en el mismo Giovanni.**

 **Pero al ser la primera generación supongo que había "Libertades" las mismas que tuvo el anime en su tiempo, pero como olvidar el deux ex machinne de los entrenadores de Johto donde todos los iniciales evolucionaron ¡Al mismo tiempo! Contra el pokémon legendario y además del otro tener el poder del protagonista levantándose a pesar de todos los madrazos que recibe.**

 **Y a pesar de todo en sus respectivos viajes siempre eran apaleados y fueron mis quejas, técnicamente ese Poliwrath debería tener un nivel increíble y es siempre le primero en caer debilitado contra el team rocket o contra el Snorlax salvaje.**

 **No recuerdo que los otros tuvieran ese trato a pesar de tener amenazas peores a las cuales a enfrentar (Es más el que todos revivan en hoenn ya me parece… demasiado patético).**

 **Ya hablando de otra cosa, según las imágenes que publicaban con la salida de los primeros juegos, se veía a Red luchando con su Bulbasaur contra el Charmander de Green… supongo que por eso en generaciones se le ve también con el inicial tipo planta al inicio.**

 **El encerrarse en una sola historia mmm depende de la persona, si se siente a gusto no hay problema que abuse de sus historias famosas (Total los reviews, favoritos y otras cosas solamente están ahí para avisarte que alguien disfruta de tu pasatiempo).**

 **Por cierto... ¿Como es eso de que no le respondo cabrón? siempre respondo los reviews... aunque sea tarde xD jaja cuídese.**

 **Spero Tenebris: Hace tiempo que no tengo señales tuyas tampoco, las creepypasta de pokémon nunca me han llamado la atención es más terminan dándome risa como cuándo decían que Red era un fantasma jaja.**

 **¡El que crea que Raticate esta muerto que se joda!**

 **Ya tengo una historia del manga y crear un reboot de este como del anime lo he pensado bastante, pero supongo que siempre es más divertido empezar con una base como menciono Dark of Mystery.**

 **Jaja supongo que decía Gary algunas partes simplemente las pegaba de mis escritos anteriores jaja y supongo que le daré los iniciales de Kanto aunque es algo "aburrido" cuándo ya tienes un equipo fijo… lo que estoy seguro de darle Espeon me encanta ese pokémon.**

 **Jajaja cuídese mijo.**

* * *

 **A pesar de ser dos reviews escribí bastante xD jaja espero que nos leamos pronto (¿?).**

 **Se despide un escritor de pacotilla que tiene ganas de jugar megaman.**


	3. El bosque verde - 1

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado, lo que ahora es una completa mentira, ya que ni me doy la molesta de descubrir nuevos fics y solo sigo como 3 historias de todas las que tengo en favoritos.**

 **Ya comenzaré hacer espacio mejor jaja.**

 **Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza, el poco tiempo que tengo me impide realizar bastante cosas y en ese tiempo todas las ideas que tengo pierden fuerza al no poder traspasarlas a un escrito, cosa que se me hace muy frustrante y creo que entienden el porqué.**

 **Agradecerles también a los que se han dado el tiempo de comentar esta historia, espero que este episodio sea mejor que el anterior.**

* * *

Diálogos:

-(¡Ahora si actualizas cabrón!).- Pensamientos de personajes.

- _Lo peor que puede pasarle a un hombre es llegar a pensar mal de sí mismo._ \- Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes, usado en Flash Back, cuándo los personajes se comunican entre un dispositivo electrónico, descripciones de algún libro u otro aparato/lugar y cuándo los pokémon se comunican entre sí o están pensando.

 **-[Hay una fuerza motriz más poderosa que el vapor, la electricidad y la energía atómica: la voluntad].-** Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

* * *

Había amanecido y con este hecho daría inicio a otro cambio en su vida, cuándo recién se estaba acostumbrado al anterior.

Pero esta vez con una pequeña luz de esperanza quizás tan brillante como la luz que el sol le estaba entregando a la ciudad Azulona.

-¿Sientes temor querida?- La respuesta era obvia para Keita pero quería saber todo lo que estaba sintiendo su pequeña, porque ahora no solamente debería ser el trabajo de padre sino también todo lo que Fumiko su esposa es para Blue como también el refugio que era Red ante todas las dudas y miedos que ella tuviera.

-Mucho…- Ambos castaños detuvieron su andar al estar frente del casino de Azulona, para la entrenadora novata le era bastante curioso que este establecimiento fuera la guarida de la organización criminal más temible de la región; ya que era muy similar a las películas de mafiosos que veía junto a su familia y las de sus amigos.- Cada paso que daba sentía más pánico papá… solamente quiero correr hasta el pueblo.

Keita no sabía de qué manera reconfortar a su hija cosa que lo frustraba bastante.

-Pero…- Esa palabra era algo que no se esperaba el científico.- No puedo solamente huir de lo que me aterra y esperar que alguien venga a callar mi llanto.

A pesar de que lo decía con una voz muy baja y entrecortada, Keita podía notar claramente la voluntad de su hija en sus palabras y eso era algo que lo había dejado en blanco ¿Cómo es posible que su hija haya crecido de la noche a la mañana?

O acaso… ¿Esa era una faceta que solamente el desconocía?

-(No sería una sorpresa… en la noche reaccionó de una manera que nunca hubiera esperado).- Estos pensamientos del castaño solamente afirmaban que no conocía del todo a su hija.

-Red, Green y Squirtle hicieron todo lo posible para salvarme de esos tipos.- Blue tenía grabado en su memoria el como esos hombres habían golpeado sin misericordia a sus amigos, el cómo Green sabiendo que el tratar de golpearlos era un intento inútil siguió insistiendo para tratar de crear una apertura y que sus amigos lograran escapar; mientras que Red y su agotado pokémon solamente la cubrieron mientras recibían todos los golpes.- Jamás me había sentido tan frustrada como en ese día papá…

Como no estarlo, ella solamente había quedado paralizada mientras sus amigos sufrían frente a ella y si lo pensaba detenidamente siempre había sido así, como cuando los niños de las otras ciudades trataban de meterse con ellos pero siempre concluía con Red y Green solucionándolo a golpes; terminando con leves heridas y algún que otro moretón.

¿Y ella?

Mientras más lo pensaba se daba cuenta de las molestias que pudo haberle causado a Red, siempre protegiéndola de todo incluyendo del otro castaño.

En lo único que podía ayudarlo era en tareas del hogar y temas escolares.

Debía volverse fuerte en muchos sentidos, para proteger a su madre, sus amigos y ayudar a su padre.

-Además… es imposible que alguien tan frágil pueda convertirse en un maestro pokémon.- Mencionó con un tono más firme mientras entraba en el establecimiento seguido de su sorprendido padre.- Debo cambiar eso… espero no decepcionarte.

Keita la tomo de los hombros para luego darle un pequeño beso en la frente.- Nunca lo has hecho pequeña… vas a seguir llenándome de orgullo y también a tu madre.

-Que conmovedor.- Esa frase junto a los aplausos hicieron voltear a ambos castaños, encontrándose con el líder de la organización criminal observándolos con una pequeña sonrisa.- Creo que faltaba el ambiente familiar en este lugar.

Keita frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de Giovanni mientras que Blue retrocedió un poco al ver como ese hombre se acercaba a ellos.- Tranquila Blue… él es mi jefe.

-Vuestro jefe.- Corrigió Giovanni mientras acercaba su mano derecha al rostro de una temerosa Blue, aunque en su mirada también podía notarse otro sentimiento.- ¿Me miras así por patear a tu amiguito?

A lo largo de su vida había conocido distinto tipos de miradas, gracias a esto Giovanni podía reconocer cualquier pizca de emoción en sus hombres, victimas, colegas y adversarios; no iba a negar que disfrutó ver como esa niña tan frágil era capaz de darle una mirada tan afilada.

-Hump no hay de qué preocuparse niña.- Acaricio el cabello de la castaña mientras sentía la intensa mirada de Keita en él.- Mientras des buenos resultados, ese acontecimiento jamás se volverá a repetir.

-(Este hombre… este hombre dejo sin aliento a Red de una patada).- Con algo de dificultad logró responder con un débil _entendido_ , logrando así ocultar su malestar por volver a recordar los acontecimientos de ese día.- D-daré mi mejor esfuerzo…

Giovanni sonrío un poco tras la respuesta de la chica, podía ver claramente el potencial que tenía la castaña así que sin perder tiempo se adentró en el casino que en algunos minutos más abriría sus puertas para el público.- Les mostraré la entrada secreta a nuestra guarida.

* * *

Pokémon enjaulados, con moretones y graves heridas.

Especies que solamente había visto en libros.

Algunos la observaban con gran tristeza.

Otros gruñían y trataban de morder a esos hombres vestidos de negro pero estos furiosos atacaban con un látigo provocando que algunos chillaran de dolor.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, la mano de su padre le ayudaba a recordar la situación en la que se encontraba y en las palabras que había mencionado antes de entrar al casino.

No debía derrumbarse.

Entraron en una enorme habitación, la cual era bastante iluminada por unos focos azules y por un campo de batalla.

-Con que esa es la mocosa que estará a mi cuidado.

Blue digirió su mirada a la pared más cercana al campo de batalla pokémon, encontrando a una hermosa mujer con rasgos muy femeninos, largo cabello liso que le llegaba más debajo de la cintura de color magenta, ojos azules y llevando el típico uniforme del equipo rocket.

La castaña se sintió algo intimida por la fría mirada que le daba la mujer.

-Así es.- Giovanni se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación seguido de un cabizbajo Keita.- Confío plenamente en tus métodos

-No lo decepcionare señor Giovanni.

-Estoy seguro de eso Musashi.- Tras esas palabras Giovanni abandonó la habitación.

Mientras Keita intercambiaba una última mirada con su hija, ambos trataban darse ánimos con una pequeña sonrisa.- Esfuérzate.

Blue solamente asintió mientras observaba a su padre dejar el lugar quedando completamente en silencio.

El cual duro poco ya que la hermosa mujer comenzó a caminar haciendo un leve sonido con sus calzados hasta llegar al campo de batalla.- Bueno niña primero quiero que me muestres de que estas hecha.

-¿?- Blue no entendió al principio pero la respuesta llegó rápida a ella cuándo Musashi lanzó una poké ball de la cual salió un Arbok, el cual tenía intenciones de atacarla si no actuaba rápido.

-Te estás tardando mucho y eso puede ser fatal mocosa.

La castaña tuvo que correr para salir ilesa del ataque que había lanzado la cobra, movimiento que se asemejaba a miles de agujas.

-¡Lanza rápido a tu pokémon!- Notó como la chica se intimido un poco con su grito, cosa que le estaba sacando de sus casillas.- ¡En la siguiente Arbok no va a fallar!

Blue con algo de torpeza saco a su pokémon al campo de batalla, a pesar que su padre le había estado entrenado este último mes dudaba que fuera capaz de derrotar a un pokémon evolucionado.

-Picotazo venenoso.

-Squirtle usa Burbuja.- Las agujas destruyeron cada burbuja que había lanzado Squirtle dejándolo sorprendido al igual que a su entrenadora.- Refugio.

-Joooh.- Una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba en Musashi al ver cómo había sido neutralizado el ataque de Arbok.- Al parecer no eres tan inútil mocosa…

Arbok deslizándose rápidamente enrolló con su cola a squirtle y seguido de esto comenzó a estrujarlo con bastante fuerza para asfixiarlo… el estar dentro de su caparazón no ayudaba mucho al inicial de agua.

Fue así como dio inicio a la nueva vida de Blue, la cual apenas logró extender su brazo para regresar a su pokémon antes que ocurriera algo irreversible.

Arbok y la escena que había sido protagonizada por la cobra la había dejado paralizada.

* * *

 **Pocket Monsters:**

 **El trueno rojo**

 **Capítulo 2: El Bosque Verde.**

* * *

Entre bostezos abandono mi habitación para dirigirme al primer piso del centro pokémon, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer y es la razón por la cual me levante lo más temprano posible.

Bueno también para ver los precios de la cafetería, quién sabe si me alcanza para comprar un buen desayuno… pero eso no es lo importante.

Sí en el primer día logré atrapar a dos pokémon ¡Quién sabe que emocionantes sucesos podrán ocurrirme hoy!

Hoy me centraré en entrenar a mis pokémon, descubrir sus cualidades como también sus debilidades pero tampoco desaprovecharé la oportunidad de capturar otro pokémon.

Debo hacerlo por mí y también por mi abuelo.

En especial me gustaría capturar al pokémon icónico de la ciudad: Nidoran.

Gracias a los conocimientos de mi abuelo sé muy bien del gran potencial que tiene esta especie, sobre todo en sus etapas finales donde obtienen una gran fuerza y resistencia; además de tener acceso a una enorme cantidad de movimientos.

Es un pokémon que no puede faltar en mi arsenal si quiero llegar a la cima… o al menos me servirá para superar ciertos obstáculos.

Incluso ese bastardo llamado Giovanni posee uno.

-Tks…- No negaré que recordar el nombre de ese sujeto me causa molestia, había lastimado al abuelo y es el causante de que el laboratorio esté tan limitado actualmente.- Pero…

Derrotó al abuelo de manera justa, o es lo que se por el relato de mi hermana.

Detengo mi caminar al bajar las escaleras.- Si él no hubiera dejado los combates por nosotros… el resultado hubiera sido totalmente distinto.

Eso me hace sentir un poco culpable pero también decepcionado… si el abuelo no se hubiera dedicado a sus investigaciones, el resultado del combate hubiera sido completamente distinto.

¿Por qué dedicarle el tiempo a alguien que te hará vulnerable?

¿No se supone que el hombre debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su familia y hogar?

-Oye idiota… ¿Hasta cuándo te quedaras parado ahí?

-¡Pika!

Todo esa molestia la dejo de lado al escuchar la voz de Red, no negaré que me sorprende verlo despierto tan temprano… leyendo un libro.

-Cierra la boca.- Menciono molesto por el insulto y apuesto que esa rata también se estaba burlando de mí pero ya veré mi oportunidad para fastidiarlos.- ¿Qué rayos estás leyendo?

El aparta la mirada del libro un momento y puedo notar el cansancio en sus ojos… ¿Desde cuándo está leyendo?

Igual no pienso decir nada sobre eso.

-De lo básico.

-¿Lo básico?- Su mirada "suave" cambia a una de total desprecio hacia mí al no lograr captar a lo que se refería ¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa que no te sepas expresar maldito?

-Lo básico para un entrenador.- Suspira algo fastidiado para luego volver a centrarse en el libro.- No era difícil deducirlo si solo piensas en lo sucedido hace un mes.

Es mi turno de suspirar.

Odio admitirlo pero Red siempre ha demostrado una gran inteligencia la cual nunca le dio uso en la escuela salvo para discutir o corregir a los profesores, cabe decir que eso lo hacía con toda la buena intención del mundo… o eso dice él.

- _Nos está enseñando mal…_

Tras eso daba una gran respuesta que siempre nos llegaba a sorprender, en ocasiones yo lo apoyaba con algunos argumentos o viceversa; para luego terminar con: _solo use el sentido común para deducirlo._

Y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro… disfrutando de la frustración que sentían los adultos.

Jah y tiene el descaro de decir que lo hace con la mejor intención del mundo.

-Oye no todos tienen esa habilidad de deducción que tú tienes.- Me siento a su lado para darle un ligero vistazo a las páginas que estaba leyendo.- Con que la tabla de tipos ¿He?

-Admito que subestime la tabla.- Dice mientras avanza unas páginas que tratan de los problemas de estados, como la palabra lo dice es un problema que no permite al pokémon rendir al cien por ciento.- Es bastante interesante tratar de encontrar lógica en porque un tipo es superior a otro… y esto lo explica de una manera bastante precisa.

No sé exactamente si Pikachu estaba atento a la conversación o no, parecía que trataba de dormir y olvidarse de algo… como si algo le preocupara.

¿Pasó algo entre ellos en la noche?

-Y por lo que veo… esta se actualiza cada cierto tiempo.

-¿La razón?

-Pensé que ya sabías todo lo relacionado a este tema.- Me observa con algo de diversión pero trato de ignorarlo, acción que logra que Red continúe con su relato.- Te daré un ejemplo con los pokémon tipo bicho, ellos eran muy vulnerables a los ataques del tipo veneno pero en estos últimos años han logrado desarrollar algo de resistencia a estos ataques.

-Los pokémon nunca paran de evolucionar ¿He?- Menciono fascinado mientras levanto mi mirada al techo pensando que quizás todos los pokémon que conocemos van adquirir nuevas destrezas que los ayudaran bastante para combatir contra sus peores debilidades.

-Tiene algo de sentido, algunos pokémon insecto tiene del tipo secundario el veneno… por lo que es normal que solo reciban un daño normal.

¡Ni siquiera me está prestando atención maldito!

Al parecer mi cara mostraba mi irritación porque ese maldito Pikachu comenzó a reírse tras verme... ¡Estos dos me irritan demasiado!

-¡Dejen de burlarse de mí!- Tras elevar algo mi voz apretó los dientes con rabia para evitar decir más idioteces y no quiero ser regañado por el personal del centro pokémon.

-Sí que andas sensible.- ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir idiota?

Red se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la cafetería, Pikachu alegre lo sigue… enserio algo tienen esos dos.

-¿Esperas una invitación Green?

Arrugo el ceño pero prefiero no caer en sus provocaciones por ahora, si Red va a desayunar significa que hay algo económico en el menú ¿Verdad?

* * *

-¿Por qué tuve que pagar yo TÚ desayuno?

Red había dejado su gorra en la mesa que se sentaron para comer, observaba disimuladamente a los demás entrenadores que estaban en la cafetería y le sorprendía ver a niños que no aparentaban tener más de diez años.

Podía jurar que esos niños con redes para atrapar insectos tenían incluso ocho.

¿Por qué permitirles iniciar su viaje en plenos ataques del equipo rocket?

El chico de rojo no le encontraba sentido por mucho que lo pensara.

Su madre se mató pensando en los puntos positivos y negativos de iniciar su viaje, incluso en la decisión final Red dudaba completamente que esta fuera sincera… pudo notar la indecisión y el arrepentimiento en el rostro de su madre.

Dudaba que los familiares de estos niños hayan pasado por algo así y la duda del chico es ¿Por qué?

¿Se trataba de la confianza que tenían los adultos en sus hijos? O acaso… ¿Los habían preparado toda su niñez para este día?

-Red…

Por mucho deberían saber conocimiento general como la tabla de tipos, los estados, como capturar pokémon y lo necesario que son las medallas para todo entrenador que busca la grandeza.

Junto a la compañía de un pokémon debería ser suficiente ¿Verdad?

Red se decepcionaba del actuar tan relajado y especialmente irresponsable de los adultos.

Como si un monstruo de bolsillo con nula experiencia en combate fuera suficiente para proteger a los niños de todos los peligros que hay, especialmente de especies con un comportamiento violento y de gran poder.

Razón por la que no inició su viaje hace dos años y esperó que Blue tuviera la edad suficiente para iniciar su viaje, había logrado convencer también a Green de ello aunque este tenía sus propias razones por las cuales no haberse ido de viaje antes.

El plan era ese, estar pendientes de ambos y poder ayudarlos cuándo fuera necesario pero tuvo que venir a ese hombre arruinarle todo.

Esa sonrisa.

Esa maldita sonrisa volvía aparecer en sus recuerdos y nuevamente sus sentimientos le traicionaban.

Su mirada se volvió más afilada y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza para convertirse en puños.

Le arrebato todo en un momento a otro.

Su tranquilidad, su confianza en sus habilidades y esa tierna sonrisa.

-Oye…- El tono de preocupación del castaño había logrado entrar en él, miró hacia el frente para encontrar a Green mirándolo con seriedad.- ¿Estas bien?

Bajó la mirada algo avergonzado por mostrar signos de debilidad nuevamente.- Perdona… ¿Me decías algo?

Green ya se hacía una idea de las dos personas que habían pasado por la mente de su amigo.- Olvídalo… era una idiotez.

Una pequeña sonrisa había aparecido en Red agradeciendo internamente la empatia que tuvo Green con él.

Tras esto ambos comieron en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus propios objetivos y el cómo llegarían a ellos.

-¡Pika!

Bueno hasta que el chillido agresivo de Pikachu los hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede Pikachu?- Red miraba curioso cómo el roedor eléctrico señala al plato con alimento para pokémon.- ¿No te gusta la comida?

Pikachu la olfateaba una y otra vez, le atraía sin embargo no le daba confianza ese tono tan pálido del alimento.

-Realmente es cauteloso.

Red tuvo que darle razón a Green, no iba a negar que le agradaba esa parte de Pikachu ya que no subestimaba a sus oponentes pero en situaciones como estas...

-No seas malagradecido y come de una vez.- Pikachu lo observó molesto pero el chico de ojos rojos no parecía inmutarse con ello.- La enfermera Joy no nos cobró tu comida y al menos sabes que si puedes confiar en ella.

-Dirás que no me cobró.- Murmuró el castaño.

Entre quejas el roedor lo obedeció y la mueca de disgustó se desvaneció rápidamente al probar la comida.

-Se queja pero se las come igual.- Menciono Green con diversión.- Me pregunto si es macho o hembra…

-Lo único que sé es que tiene solo algunos años de vida.- Red sonrío un poco al verlo comer con tanto gusto.- vivía en conjunto con su especie y protegía a los bebés de los demás Pikachu… era como un hermano mayor.

-Cómo tú con Blue.

-Y contigo.- Si Red hubiera volteado a ver a Green hubiera notado como esté desviaba la mirada algo avergonzado.- Pero fue obligado a escapar cuándo el equipo rocket invadió el bosque verde y comenzó a capturar a todos los pokémon del lugar.

-Su instinto de sobrevivencia fue superior a su determinación por protegerlos.

-Creo que más que nada sabía que era incapaz de hacerles frente aún… razón por la cual comenzó atacar a todo pokémon que se le cruzara.

-Y también porque era tan agresivo con los humanos.- Concluyó Green observando también al roedor.- Ahora puedo comprender sus acciones de ayer.

Red solo asintió mientras miraba a Pikachu acercarse a ellos para sentarse en la silla del lado de él.

-Entonces… ¿Se dirigirán al bosque verde?

Esas palabras se habían quedado metidas en la mente del roedor eléctrico ¿Habría una diferencia si se vuelve a enfrentar a esos tipos?

Pikachu no estaba seguro de eso… ni tampoco si esos hombres aún se encontraban ahí.

Eso en verdad le daba mucha tristeza y sin darse cuenta había bajado sus orejas.

El pelinegro se había percatado de eso pero no quiso mencionar nada, al menos por ahora.- Ahora mi destino es la biblioteca de la ciudad… pienso que deben haber varias cosas interesantes.

Green sonrío ante esto.- Te lo estas tomando muy enserio… eso me alivia bastante.

-¿?

-No quisiera ganarte si no estás dando tu cien por ciento.

-Lo que digas…- No quería comentar que buscar ser el entrenador más poderoso es un objetivo bastante infantil y absurdo, no quería discutir con Green cuándo estaban teniendo una conversación agradable.- ¿Tú te dirigirás a ciudad Plateada?

Green negó con la cabeza.- Me concentraré en conocer los puntos fuertes de mis pokémon, lucharé contra otros novatos si es posible y trataré de capturar a un Nidoran.

Era el turno de Red para sonreír ahora.- Tú también te lo estas tomando muy enserio, pensaba que irías contra todo aquel que te encontraras.

-Jeh, admito que ayer estaba algo emocionado y me deje llevar… pero no cometeré ese mismo error.

-Eso espero.- Ambos competieron una mirada desafiante.- Quiero probar si es cierto en la siguiente ciudad.

-¿Te parece en una semana?- El pelinegro solamente asintió y Green tuvo que controlar su emoción.- Más te vale tener tres pokémon por lo menos.

-Trataré… aunque quizás no será necesario más de un pokémon para derrotarte.

-Andas demasiado bocón para ser tú… pero volveré a dejarte sin habla con la paliza que te dará mi equipo pokémon.

Pikachu solamente los observaba en silencio, aún no comprendía el cómo de un momento a otro cambiaban de ser amigos a rivales.

Al menos se alegraba de que no le hubieran prestado atención en unos minutos atrás… o al menos eso creía Pikachu.

* * *

-Pika...

No negaría que estaba realmente sorprendido por todos esos estantes llenos de libros, no entendía absolutamente de que se trataban pero le sorprendía la forma en que los seres humanos almacenaban conocimiento.

Y no era el único fascinado.

Red observaba las distintas áreas que había en el establecimiento pero contuvo su curiosidad y se dirigió al área que buscaba, sacó varios libros y al leer el título junto a la sinopsis los volvía a regresar al estante.

-Este nos servirá.- Pikachu observaba curioso ese libro ya que este poseía las siluetas de algunos monstruos de bolsillos que él no había visto nunca y no lo admitiría nunca pero estos se veían algo intimidantes.

 _Aunque quizás sea por el diseño que utilizó el autor del libro para dibujarlos._

Con ese pensamiento el roedor eléctrico trataba de convencerse así mismo.

Red lo ignoraba por completo, al llegar a la mesa abrió de inmediato el libro leyendo la introducción para entender como estaba compuesto.

¿Dé que trataba?

En ese libro tenía una gran información sobre los primeros movimientos que se lograron conocer de los pokémon gracias al ya difunto conde Tajiri, dejándonos el conocimiento de un total de 164 movimientos.

Los cuales la mayoría de los pokémon de Kanto podían aprender.

Con la ayuda del dispositivo llamado pokédex y el libro, Red saca a relucir el potencial de cada ataque y pensaba en cómo utilizarlo en combate.

-Está compuesto por orden alfabético.- Se dirigió rápidamente hacía las páginas dedicadas a la letra (I).- Aquí esta Pikachu…

-¿Pi?- El roedor eléctrico observaba sin poder entender que le fascinaba al chico ¿Era algo que lo beneficiaba?

-Aquí está todo acerca del ataque impactrueno.- Al notar como las orejas de Pikachu se habían levantado más de lo normal supo que había captado todo el interés del pokémon.- Sabremos sus pros, contras y sus límites.

-Chaaaa.- Ese tono de emoción le confirmaba que debía leer la información para ambos.

 _Impactrueno:_

 _Nombre original: Denki shokkuu/Choque eléctrico._

 _Uno de los movimientos más básicos de los monstruos de bolsillo eléctricos, una veloz descarga eléctrica que alcanza normalmente los 1.000 voltios siendo así capaz de causar parálisis en sus objetivos, aunque las posibilidades no pasan del 10% por cada ataque acertado._

 _A lo largo de mi vida he podido notar que algunas especies reúnen más electricidad de la debida cuándo su ataque no es suficiente para frenar a su depredador, alcanzando así la enorme cantidad de 4.440 voltios pero perdiendo casi toda la velocidad del ataque eléctrico por lo cual siempre tratan de lanzar el "choque eléctrico" lo más cerca posible de su objetivo._

 _Como todo ataque eléctrico es inútil ante los monstruos de bolsillo que posean el tipo tierra._

 _He visto como criaturas que están en su etapa final poseyendo aún este movimiento en su arsenal, al ser un ataque veloz puede ser lo suficiente para que el adversario pierda el equilibrio o tenga que tomar distancia; dándole tiempo suficiente para que el pokémon eléctrico conecto un ataque devastador como lo son: rayo y trueno._

-Una descripción básica junto a una en base a su experiencia.- Le había gustado bastante la información precisada dejada por ese conde.- Bueno logré aclarar mis dudas que tenía desde que luchaste contra la Eevee de Green.

-¿Pi?- El roedor miraba confuso el rostro sereno del chico de rojo, podía jurar que el chico estaba aliviado o incluso contento.- ¿Pika?

-Tienes un gran control en tus descargas eléctricas ¿Verdad?- Pikachu solamente asintió, sabía que el pelinegro se daría cuenta tarde o temprano.- En tu batalla contra Green lanzaste rápidos impactruenos pero tras quedarte casi sin energía y por el agotamiento, trataste de conectar potentes pero lentos ataques… gracias a la poción que te había dado recuperaste la energía para un ataque más, siendo este veloz pero más potente que el común.

Red era muy observador y a Pikachu le agradaba bastante eso, también gracias a él ya sabía hasta cuántos volteos podía almacenar lanzando ese ataque.

Y así siguió el pelinegro por varios minutos aprendiendo así importantes detalles del arsenal de Pikachu como por ejemplo que el movimiento gruñido era capaz de afectar a varios adversarios a la vez, y varias formas de utilizar el ataque rápido, formas que nunca hubieran pasado por su mente.

Siguió con algunos movimientos que mostraba la pokédex, dos que le llamaban bastante la atención y el último sería de gran ayuda para capturar algún pokémon.

-Pika…

-Espera estoy viendo los movimientos del tipo veneno.

-Pika.

-Ya llevas dos días corriendo y atacando a lo loco, será cosa de tiempo que te encuentres con un pokémon que no se verá afectado por tus ataques eléctricos.

-¡Pika Pika pi!

-Compórtate idiota, hay varias formas de fortalecerte y el conocimiento es una de ellas.

Nuevamente una escena protagonizadas por ellos se repetía…

Red fruncía el ceño y Pikachu almacenaba electricidad en sus mejillas, este último nuevamente mirándolo con un desprecio similar a su primer encuentro.

Estaba irritada.

No paraba de pensar en que estaba sucediendo en el bosque verde, en varias ocasiones quería aprovechar su último movimiento aprendido y correr lo más rápido posible a su hogar.

Pero aparecían las dudas… ¿Haría una diferencia?

En esa ocasión solamente había logrado derrotar a dos simples adversarios, se vio superado de inmediato por esos Ekans y Koffing.

Por eso debía aprovechar cada hora del día para fortalecerse con los pokémon de su alrededor.

Y no perdiendo el tiempo en porquerías que no serían de relevancia en una batalla.

Ese niño no se ponía en su lugar… no sabe lo que pasa por su me…

-Yo también quisiera traerla pronto conmigo…- Mencionó el pelinegro cerrando los ojos y tratando de olvidar el malestar que le había provocado el actuar del roedor.- No paró de pensar en qué condiciones está viviendo ni por qué experiencias está pasando.

La rabia en Pikachu se desvaneció poco a poco con cada palabra que decía el chico, se sintió algo estúpido tras olvidar la charla que tuvieron hasta quedarse dormidos sin antes aprender el objetivo que tenían y algunos interesantes sucesos de sus vidas.

-También reventaron mi burbuja y sin piedad me mostraron lo frágil que era… quería cuidarlos Pikachu.- Dirigió su mirada hacia el libro sin ni siquiera ponerle atención a este, solamente quería evitar que sus ojos que de pronto se habían vuelto cristalinos fueran notados por su acompañante.- Ellos son mi única familia que tengo junto a mi madre, no quiero que les pase nada malo.

Tras eso ninguno de los dos había soltado una sola palabra.

Pikachu sentía que debía disculparse por alguna razón, lamentaba dejarse llevar por sus emociones y olvidar que ambos habían vivido algo similar pero de diferente forma.

Razón por la cual habían despertado ambos más animados que de costumbre, lograron recibir la empatía del otro por al menos un momento.

Quería disculparse pero algo se lo impedía.

Quizás su orgullo o no consideraba que debía hacerlo con alguien que desaparecería de su vida más adelante.

Pero al pensar eso una gran culpa entraba en lo más dentro del roedor.

Un suspiro había detenido su lucha interna, levantó la mirada para ver qué Red miraba nuevamente hacia el.- En fin… puedo hacerme una idea de lo que puedas sentir, por eso te digo que si te destruyes para cumplir tu objetivo no te llevará a nada, si no eres capaz de luchar toda esa fuerza no te sirve para nada.

-Pi…- Debía admitir que tenía razón.

Red lo miró algo frustrado porque sabía que debía animarlo de alguna forma u otra, no entendía la razón pero creía que era su deber.

Quizás el hecho de estar pendiente de ambos castaños y tratar de animar siempre a Blue afectaba inconscientemente en el pelinegro.

-Te noté así desde que estábamos con Green y es por eso que vine aquí.

-¿?

-No solo quería saber cómo utilizar tus movimientos de la mejor forma, quería ver si eras capaz de aprender un movimiento tipo tierra para que puedas hacerle frente de manera más eficaz a los tipo veneno.

-Pika…

-Quería hacerme una idea con clase de ataques nos vamos a enfrentar en el bosque verde…- Era un alivio notar que la mayoría de ataques del tipo veneno eran de poca potencia, pero con el pasar de los años los monstruos del bolsillo han logrado desarrollar nuevos movimientos y algunos realmente peligrosos.- La mayoría de los movimientos son de estado, si somos alcanzados por un gas venenoso o tóxico estaremos en graves problemas.

¿Serán alcanzados?

¿Significaba que lo iba ayudar a combatir con los rocket?

Pikachu ya se hacía una idea que el chico de rojo estaría en el bosque verde pero imaginaba que tras encontrar un pokémon capaz de resistir sus ataques, cada uno tomaría caminos diferentes sin embargo tras escuchar estas palabras no sabía que creer.

-Para dejarlo en claro… te ayudaré a salvar a tus compañeros.- Pikachu se sentía reconfortado con el apoyo que le daba el pelinegro.- Primero nos centraremos en fortalecerte y pulir tus demás movimientos, luego trataremos de capturar algún pokémon para luego dirigirnos al bosque ¿Te parece?

El roedor eléctrico no pudo ocultar su emoción.- ¡Pika!

-Jovencito será mejor que le ordene a su pokémon comportarse en un sitio como este.

Ambos se sobresaltaron un poco al escuchar a la anciana encargada de la biblioteca… ¿Tan centrados estaban en su conversación que se olvidaron de percatarse de su alrededor?

-Lo… lo siento.- Ocultó su mirada con su gorra a su vez Pikachu solamente desviaba la mirada.- no volverá a ocurrir.

La mujer mayor sonrío ante esto.- Tampoco es que pudiera enfadarme pero hay reglas que se deben cumplir ¿No lo crees?

-Por supuesto, son necesarias para el funcionamiento de nuestra sociedad.

-Una pena que no haya más jóvenes cómo tu por aquí, aunque no puedo culparlos si están preparándose para el torneo de hoy.

Red y Pikachu se interesaron bastante al oír lo último.- ¿Torneo?

* * *

Green observó detenidamente al Pidgey que trataba de emprender vuelo y alejarse lo más rápido posible de la ruta 1, las heridas causadas por Eevee se lo impedía… pero el castaño solamente pensaba... ¿Vale la pena capturarlo?

No le llamó la atención la tenacidad que estaba demostrando el ave, su velocidad al igual como sus ataques dejaban mucho que desear y si era sincero en lo único que destacaba el pokémon era en su resistencia.

-Si quiero un saco de boxeo capturaría un Metapod o Kakuna.- Green guardó la poké ball con la que tenía pensado capturar al pokémon salvaje al inicio de combate.- Ataque rápido Eevee.

Sin dudarlo en ningún momento el pequeño zorro se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el monstruo volador, el cual se estrelló con el árbol más cercano perdiendo por fin la consciencia.

-Resultó ser más molesto de lo que esperaba.- Como siempre su pokémon inicial le había respondido en su respectivo "idioma" solamente que este chillido fue distinto ¿Acaso Eevee le estaba reprochando algo?- ¿Querías que lo capturada?

Eevee negó con la cabeza y el castaño trato de deducir lo que quería decirle su pokémon, no tardó más en cinco minutos es comprender la confusión de su pokémon.

- _¿No que tu objetivo es completar la pokédex para así completar el trabajo del señor Oak?-_ Esas habían sido las palabras y porque no decir dudas del pokémon evolución.

Green se rasco la nuca mientras le respondía a su compañero.- Obviamente que quiero completar la pokédex para mi abuelo, pero lo primordial es crear un poderoso equipo de no ser así me será imposible poder llenar las últimas entradas ¿No lo crees?

La pequeña zorrita no lo había pensado así, en efecto tarde o temprano se encontrarían con las especies más poderosas y peligrosas de la región, las cuales solamente podían a tener acceso los humanos capaces de poder controlar a esas criaturas… los entrenadores.

Para Green eso era lo más fascinante de ser entrenador, poder tener acceso a un conocimiento o en este caso poder que no todos son capaces de controlar.

Porque era inaudito que una familia normal tuviera en su hogar a un pokémon como Gyarados conocido por su extrema violencia, solo se basta de cinco de ellos para exterminar una ciudad en tan solo unos segundos.

Green quería llegar a la cima y poder ser capaz de controlar a cualquier especie del planeta, para que estas dejen de ser un peligro para la humanidad pero sin dejar que estos le pierdan el miedo o mejor dicho el respeto a estos monstruos de bolsillo… ya que el castaño se encargaría de mostrar en sus combates lo devastadores que pueden llegar a ser.

Dejar en claro que el pertenecía a un mundo totalmente diferente a los demás entrenadores.

Eevee observaba ahora con más admiración a su entrenador, un joven que no parecía temerle a nada que se le cruzara en su camino… solamente vería la forma de derrotar a ese obstáculo y continuar.

-Más adelante conseguiremos los datos de Pidgey como de sus evoluciones… volvamos a la ciudad.- Su pokémon respondió con mucho entusiasmo provocando una gran sonrisa en el castaño.

* * *

Green se sentó en una banca de la ciudad para recuperar un poco de su energía, tanto caminar por la ruta 1 lo había agotado bastante y sabía que pronto su estómago le exigiría comer algo.- (En ese caso utilizare a Spearow para conseguir algunas manzanas tal como lo hacía el Pikachu de Red).

Notó como varios entrenadores de una edad similar a la suya se dirigían hacia la plaza de la ciudad, cosa que le llamó bastante atención por lo que en poco tiempo imito la acción de los demás chicos.

-Estoy algo nervioso.

-¿Crees que yo no? Si me toca luchar contra alguien que tenga ventaja de tipo estaré perdido.

-Seguramente veremos en cada participante un Rattata o un Pidgey… será algo sencillo.

Una sonrisa desafiante había aparecido en el rostro del entrenador novato.- Jeh al parecer nos dirigimos a una especie de torneo… interesante.

En silencio escuchaba las charlas que tenían los demás participantes, no porque fueran interesantes al contrario; pero algo le decía que podía aprovechar algunos datos a su favor, como descubrir a los entrenadores más débiles psicológicamente y a los bocones que presumirían a su pokémon más fuerte.

Y si se encontraba a Red nuevamente podía luchar en condiciones más igualadas.

-(Neutralizare la calidad con la cantidad).- Aunque estaba seguro que sus pokémon poseían ambas cualidades, sabía que el estilo de combate de Pikachu era un gran obstáculo para sus atacantes físicos.- (Debo observarlo un poco más para poder encontrar una forma de vencer a esa rata).

Cada entrenador miraba de reojo a los demás participantes salvo Green, quién estaba maravillado por el encanto de la plaza de Ciudad verde con su extensa y variada vegetación asimilando así a un parque británico, en los árboles más fuertes habitaban pokémon insectos como Caterpie y sus formas evolucionadas; pero lo que más le fascino al joven castaño fue el espejo de agua de la plaza en donde jugaban pequeños niños con algunos pokémon de agua como Poliwag.

-¡Jeh! Cada hora que paso en ciudad Verde hace que me guste más.- Su mirada se dirigió a las bancas en donde niños como ancianos alimentaban a un grupo de Pidgey pero no pudo darle toda la atención que quería ya que un hombre vestido formalmente se había acercado al grupo de entrenadores.

Por lo que había escuchado sabía que en una hora comenzaría un torneo compuesto mayormente por entrenadores novatos de las ciudades y pueblos más cercanos, agregando unos pocos experimentados que lucharan por una medalla que tenía el símbolo de la ciudad bañado en oro además de algunos objetos muy valiosos para los entrenadores novatos.

Las inscripciones eran en la plaza y el torneo se organizará en los campos de batalla que había visitado el día anterior.

Green no iba a negar que en verdad está emocionado, quizás igual o más que cuándo había recibido a Eevee y cuándo había capturado a Spearow; ya que este sería el primer desafío que lo preparará para llegar a la cima.

Por lo que no le importó esperar más de diez minutos haciendo fila para la inscripción.

Por casualidades del destino para poder participar se necesitaban tener tres pokémon en su arsenal, lo que le fastidio al principio ya que Red no podría participar pero por otro lado podía fortalecer a cada uno de sus pokémon y descubrir sus cualidades al igual que sus debilidades, cosa que se había metido en la cabeza desde la mañana.

-Será un buen entrenamiento para luego enfrentarme con el líder de la siguiente ciudad.- Exclamó bastante animado tras registrarse en el torneo y recibir una placa con el número 27.

-Como si un pueblerino como tú pudiera hacerle frente a un líder.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que frente de él se encontraban dos chicos que le resultaban bastante familiares.- ¿Menospreciando a alguien sin conocerlo? Aunque no debería sorprenderme que seas tan bocón con lo gordo que eres.

Algo de hipocresía en sus palabras pero no parecía notarlo el castaño.

Y tal como lo esperaba había causado ira en el chico mayor.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso creído!

Antes de ser agarrado por el chico obeso, Green se impulsó rápidamente hacia atrás dándole el tiempo suficiente para sacar dos de sus poké ball sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

Algunos entrenadores que se habían registrado en el torneo se habían alejado rápidamente al notar como la tensión entre esos tres chicos estaba aumentando, en cambio otros solamente se quedaron observando la situación.

Este último hizo sonreír al castaño… le encantaba ser el centro de atención.- Y bien… ¿Quieren ser humillados antes de la competencia?

Los chicos mayores se habían percatado de la mirada de los demás participantes perdiendo así la confianza y el valor que tenían al principio.- Tks… esto no se quedará así niñato.

-Vamos acabar con cada uno de tus pokémon en el torneo.- Tras esas amenazas ambos abandonaron el lugar mientras que Green solamente los observaba irse.

¿Quiénes eran esos niños?

Pueblo Paleta destaca por el laboratorio del famoso investigador y ex campeón Oak, quién decidió entregarle un pokémon a cada niño que decidía iniciar su viaje como entrenador, ya que la región se vio muy afectada tras la última guerra en donde perecieron casi todos los hombres al igual como varias especies propias de la región.

Por lo que no era una sorpresa para los habitantes del pueblo encontrarse con varios niños durante estos cinco años, los cuales se retiraban con pokémon que se podían encontrar entre los alrededores de Pueblo Paleta y Ciudad Verde pero estos habían sido entrenados por el mismo anciano, quién los hizo lo suficientemente fuertes para poder enfrentarse a los pokémon que se encontraban en las primeras rutas.

Gracias a esta noble acción del anciano muchos chicos lograron empezar su viaje, sin embargo una minoría no estaba muy conforme al descubrir que el profesor Oak estaba guardando tres crías de los conocidos pokémon iniciales para los niños del pueblo.

La envidia invadió sus jóvenes corazones agregando la poca disciplina que tenían en sus hogares… no los hacían respetar al prójimo menos si estos eran de un supuesto lugar inferior.

Tampoco conocían los límites para conseguir lo que querían.

Estos chicos eran de esa minoría y trataban de hacer de todo para amargar la vida de los chicos del pueblo… sin embargo eran ellos quién se llevaban la peor parte, ya que los dos chicos de Pueblo Paleta eran bastantes fuertes para su corta edad y siempre resultaban siendo los vencedores en esos pleitos.

Era algo normal en la vida de Red y Green, por lo que es entendible que el castaño no reconociera a esos chicos.

No se puede diferenciar un trozo de basura de otro.

Al menos eso decía Green.

-Sin la ayuda de mi abuelo ni siquiera tendrían pokémon par de imbéciles.- Ahora estaba más impaciente por participar en esta competencia, quería humillar a esos tipos cuanto antes frente todos.

* * *

-Ya es la tercera vez de lo que va del día.

La enfermera Joy solamente observaba con el ceño fruncido al peculiar dúo que había llegado el día anterior.- Deberían tomárselo con más calma.

-Lo lamentamos.- Murmuro el chico vestido de rojo mientras regresaba a Pikachu a su poké ball para entregárselo a la enfermera.- Queremos estar preparados para el bosque verde es todo.

-Ese lugar es un verdadero laberinto será mejor que seas precavido.- Joy deposito la poké ball en la máquina y en unos instantes Pikachu había recuperado sus energías.- Muchas personas se han perdido en ese bosque.

Pikachu salió de su poké ball y se posiciono al lado del pelinegro quién no mostraba sorpresa o curiosidad por lo que decía la enfermera.- Lo sé pero eso no es un problema ya que Pikachu conoce bien el lugar.

-¡Pika!

La enfermera simplemente negó con la cabeza.- Eso no les asegura nada, en estos dos días no han vuelto aparecer entrenadores que conocen muy bien el bosque.

Red dirigió su mirada al roedor eléctrico el cual frunció el ceño tras las palabras de la hermosa enfermera, habían altas posibilidades de que eso fuera provocado por el equipo rocket.

Era una oportunidad que el chico de rojo no iba a desaprovechar.

Les sacaría información a esos hombres del paradero de Blue como sea.

-Muchas gracias por la información enfermera.- Como respuesta tuvo una hermosa sonrisa de la mujer.

* * *

-Vuelve pronto.

Red guardó en su mochila los artículos que había comprado para luego dirigirse a la plaza de la ciudad y debía admitir que era un lugar que se debía admirar con calma.

Lo mismo pensaba Pikachu, quién tuvo un fugaz pensamiento de lanzarse en el espejo de agua y perseguir a los Poliwag que se asustarían con su presencia pero tan rápido que llego se desvaneció de su mente.

Era más fuerte pero no estaba seguro de cuanto, había logrado derrotar a varios Mankey, Nidoran y Spearow que habitaban en la ruta 22 pero dudaba que estos tuvieran un poder cercano a los pokémon del equipo rocket.

¿Podría liberar a su familia?

-Vas a liberarlos no te preocupes.- Pikachu se sobresaltó al escuchar al pelinegro ¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando?- Hemos pulido tus nuevos movimientos y estos son muy eficientes en combate… no veo razón para dudar de tus capacidades.

Pikachu no se esperaba que el pelinegro tratara de animarlo, le sorprendía bastante ese gesto proveniente de él; pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor… Red era un chico bastante atento y observador, deducía rápidamente lo que estaba sucediendo además que a pesar de todas las molestias que se causaron ambos, él fue quien dio el primer paso para llegar a un acuerdo… un acuerdo que dudaba que otro entrenador se lo hubiera propuesto.

Ignorando su mal carácter y que es algo conflictivo, Red era un buen chico que estaba tratando de animarlo y Pikachu agradecía eso.- ¡Pika!

Red ocultó su mirada con su gorra, expresarse tan abiertamente no era lo suyo pero en estas últimas semanas consolando a Fumiko habían ayudado bastante en este aspecto, eso y el convivir la mitad de su vida con su hija.

-Hump… así está mejor.- Podía haber terminado la conversación en ese instante.- En eso eres similar a ella.

No supo cual la razón que lo hizo seguir hablando.- ¿Pi?

El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio tras eso dándose cuenta que estaba apunto de expresar sus emociones sin ningún problema... las palabras simplemente querían salir de su boca.- Olvida lo último, estoy hablando demás.

Pikachu no mencionó nada tras eso y Red agradecía eso, se sentía algo incomodo al darse cuenta que quería seguir narrándole cosas bastantes personales a su pokémon.

En sí el roedor no quiso decir nada porque ya se hacía una idea de quién se refería el chico de rojo, y en silencio caminaban por la ciudad hasta que algunos gritos llamaron su atención.

-Seguramente se trate de ese torneo que mencionaba la señora de la biblioteca.- Pikachu asintió para luego dirigirse al campo de batalla que había en la ciudad, las gradas eran suficiente para los participantes que no parecían ser más de 32 y para algunos habitantes de la ciudad que querían ver el potencial de la nueva generación.- ¿Quieres quedarte a ver los combates?

Pikachu gruño y señalo el campo de batalla ¿Acaso Red no podía notar quién estaba adelante?

Tras alcanzar a Pikachu pudo ver a un idiota conocido.- ¿Green?

En efecto se trataba del castaño de Pueblo Paleta quién se enfrentaba a un chico de la ciudad, se le notaba nervioso y más al ver la sonrisa de tanta confianza del chico de ojos verdes.

Ambos participantes fueron presentados por el árbitro del torneo, no fue una sorpresa para el castaño comenzar a oír murmullos que lo tenían como protagonista a él… al nieto del profesor Oak.

-¿Escuchaste? Se apellida Oak

-Seguramente debe tener una de las pocas crías que quedan de los iniciales…

-Qué envidia.

-Darle tanto poder a un crió malcriado ¡Maldita sea!

-Me preocupa más que sea tan talentoso como lo fue su abuelo.

-Cierto, cierto… el señor Oak fue conocido como uno de los campeones más poderosos.

-Jah seguramente el pueblerino solamente comparte con su abuelo el apellido y nada más.

Red frunció el ceño ante los comentarios de los demás chicos temiendo de que Green reaccionara mal a ellos, pero para su sorpresa nada le había quitado la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro.

¿Qué tenía en mente?

-(Ya verán de lo que soy capaz niñatos).- Sacó una de sus poké ball de su cinturón mientras esperaba impaciente que el árbitro diera por comenzado el combate.- (Debo ser precavido y usar a mi favor que piensan que poseo un inicial en mi arsenal).

-¡Comiencen!

Y no bastó más de un segundo para que Green lanzara su poké ball al campo de batalla.- ¡Sal y ve por la victoria!

La confianza había regresado en el entrenador de Ciudad Verde al ver que su contrincante utilizó un pokémon extremadamente común.- ¡La victoria es mía!

Rattata no parecía ser intimidado por la mirada llena de furia de ese Mankey.

-La victoria está decidida.

-Además Rattata no resiste demasiados golpes.

-Esperaba algo más del nieto del profesor Oak.

Red simplemente suspiro al escuchar esos comentarios.- Estamos rodeados de idiotas.

-¿Pi?

-Ni siquiera sabemos si ese Mankey posea un movimiento tipo lucha en su arsenal y de ser así en este caso… si ese ataque es incapaz de conectar en Rattata es completamente inútil.

Pikachu simplemente asintió al comentario de su entrenador, el tener la ventaja de tipo no llevaba a una victoria asegurada ya que todo dependía de como pokémon y entrenador utilizaban el arsenal de movimientos a su favor, al igual que otras cualidades del pokémon.

Sin embargo su charla se terminó al ver que Mankey se lanzó al ataque con un arañazo el cual fue esquivado con facilidad por el roedor.

-Usa látigo.

Mientras tomaba distancia, Rattata agitó a gran velocidad su cola provocando que una extraña energía azulada envolviera a su contrincante por unos segundos para luego desaparecer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Golpe karate!

-Vamos de nuevo Rattata.- El pokémon soltó un fuerte chillido como respuesta para nuevamente esquivar el potente ataque con gran velocidad para luego repetir su movimiento anterior.

-¡Patada baja!

-¡Arañazo!

-¡Golpe karate!

No importaba con que movimiento atacara a ese Rattata, este era capaz de esquivarlo sin ninguna dificultad.

Tanto como entrenador y pokémon se estaban frustrando.

-(A pesar de que lleva atacando un buen rato no se le nota agotado).- Observó a su pokémon y no mostraba señales de cansancio.- Creo que es el movimiento de atacar… ¡Placaje!

Red y Pikachu observaban interesados el combate.- Es un ataque muy abierto… ¿Estará esperando un contra-golpe?

El otro entrenador vio una oportunidad perfecta para conectar un golpe.- ¡Ya está cerca usa patada baja!

 **PAAAM**

Rattata recibió de lleno la poderosa patada, la cual lo hizo elevarse algunos metros y caer brutalmente al suelo.

Green había bajado su cabeza un poco para así ocultar su mirada con su cabello, para el público era una señal de derrota al igual como para su sonriente contrincante.

-¡Salta y termínalo con golpe Karate!

Mankey dio un gran brinco para luego elevar su brazo derecho hacia el cielo, decidido a dejar inconsciente a su adversario pero de un segundo sentía que algo iba mal ya que su instinto le indicaba que corría peligro.

Green levanto su mirada de pronto para exclamar a todo pulmón.- ¡Ahora ataque rápido!

Al escuchar la orden Rattata abrió enseguida sus ojos, para de un segundo a otro levantarse como si nada y conectar un veloz ataque al mono-cerdo que había quedado sin aire para luego salir disparado a gran velocidad.

 **PAAAAM**

Cuándo su cuerpo impactó en el suelo levantó una gran cantidad de tierra, los entrenadores más novatos se habían sorprendido de lo que fue capaz de hacer el castaño y su pokémon con movimientos tan básicos como lo son látigo y ataque rápido.

Al esparcirse la tierra todos observaron al Mankey fuera de combate tras recibir un solo ataque.

-¡Mankey ya no puede continuar!- El árbitro se tardó unos segundos en declarar el final de combate, al igual que los demás se había sorprendido pero más que nada del actuar de entrenador como pokémon… no bastaron ni de palabras del castaño para que Rattata permaneciera en el suelo y esperará la orden de su entrenador para atacar.- ¡El ganador es Green Oak!

Los que no eran participantes no tardaron en aplaudir y felicitar al chico por su victoria, quién le dio una pequeña acaricia en la cabeza a su pokémon para luego saludar a todos los que lo felicitaban.

El chico derrotado no menciono nada, solamente regreso a su pokémon y se retiró en silencio… había quedado en ridículo.- Era cierto el combate estaba decidido desde el inicio…

Desde el inicio Rattata demostró ser superior pero rápidamente la patada baja que Mankey había conectado apareció en su mente… por lo menos logró dañar a su adversario.

Logró por lo menos contraatacar ¿Verdad?

Trataba de convencerse que así era pero al ver a Rattata en tan buen estado le decía lo contrario… ¿Por qué no le afecto el ataque tipo lucha?

Y no era el único que tenía esa duda, varios entrenadores novatos también se lo preguntaban en las gradas.

Red simplemente suspiraba, al lado de ellos Green y hasta el parecían entrenadores expertos ¿En verdad la preparación que recibían era tan simple?

Estaba entre decirles o no, el que no fueran tan brillantes significaban victorias sencillas que se convertían en dinero fácil para él pero… ¿Había algo honorable en ello?

-Patada baja es un movimiento que depende principalmente de la diferencia de peso entre el usuario y el adversario.- Los entrenadores voltearon un entrenador que observaba al castaño seriamente.- Mientras más pese el objetivo más letal será por lo cual es normal que ese ataque no fuera muy efectivo en Rattata.

Tanto Green como Red dirigieron su atención al chico que parecía resaltar más de los demás, con su peculiar cabello de tono cerúleo y con un peinado considerado fino/elegante sus ojos de color purpura, su ropa deportiva compuesta por una chaqueta blanca con bordes negros y su pantalón negro con bordes blancos, ropa similar a la que utilizaban los conocidos entrenadores de élite.

-El peso máximo de Mankey está cerca de los 28 kilos mientras que el de Rattata es de 3,5 kilos.- Continúo el chico sin apartar la mirada del castaño, el cual también lo observaba con una sonrisa desafiante.- Y dudo mucho que ese Rattate pese más de 3 kilos.

-Estas en lo cierto mi Rattata apenas llega a los 2 kilos.- Tras ese comentario el castaño regresó a su pokémon que observaba con agresividad a ese joven.- (Se nota que tiene experiencia, no me sorprendería que llegara a la final… estaré atento en sus combates).

-(Agregando también que desde ese ángulo la mejor opción era atacar con una patada).- Red observaba como Green abandonaba el campo de batalla para que los siguientes entrenadores pudieran combatir.- (Mankey no lograría ejecutar a tiempo el golpe karate, por lo que era sentido común que atacaría con patada baja pensando que sería suficiente para tumbar a su oponente por tener ventaja de tipo).

Ya se estaba haciendo una idea del estilo de combate que estaba desarrollando el castaño, estaba alegre por él y no tenía razón para preocuparse ya que podía cuidarse por su cuenta.

No bastó de mucho tiempo para que Green identificara al pelinegro y no tardó en acercarse a él.- ¿Viste el combate?

-Desde el inicio… lo hiciste bastante bien.- Green se rascó la punta de la nariz tras oír la felicitación del pelinegro.- Veo que has obtenido un gran manejo con tus pokémon a diferencia de ayer.-

-¡Pika!

El castaño golpeó el hombro derecho del pelinegro con diversión.- ¡Oye estaba emocionado!- Red sonrió un poco ante esa reacción.- Por cierto ¿Qué piensas de ese chico?

Red le dio una fugaz mirada al chico de cabello cerúleo que observaba aburrido la pelea de ese Nidoran macho contra el Nidoran hembra.- Demuestra llevar más tiempo que nosotros eso es seguro, también tiene conocimiento de los ataques y a diferencia de varios participantes no se le vio sorprendido por tu participación… seguramente es quién tiene más posibilidades de ganar.

-Ya me hacia una idea de eso.- El castaño solamente se cruzó de brazos esperando que le tocara al final combatir contra ese chico, para así poder tener más tiempo para que sus pokémon se fortalezcan.- ¿Quién más no demostró sorpresa en mi combate?

Red señalo a un chico alto junto a uno gordo, los mismos que se habían encontrado antes con el castaño y también a unas chicas las cuales Green no negaría que eran bastantes atractivas.- Por último ese cazabichos.

-Seis contando al sabelotodo.

-¿Yo?- Dijo Red divertido a lo cual Green sonrío.

-¿Te quedarás viendo toda la competencia?

-No, ya vamos al bosque verde y no saldré de ahí hasta capturar algo.- El pelinegro extendió su puño derecho.- Se precavido en los siguientes combates.

Castaño no tardo en chocar su puño con el de Red.- Lo mismo digo de ti y con los pokémon que estén allá.

Red y Pikachu se alejaron rápidamente cuándo Green volteó vio como el Nidoran macho resultaba siendo el ganador gracias a su movimiento cornada.

-Mi siguiente adversario tiene un Nidoran ¿He?- El castaño le preguntaría en que zona de la ruta 22 había logrado capturarlo.

Sentía la mirada de alguien y ya tenía una idea de quién podría ser.

* * *

Giovanni leía detalle a detalle el informado dado por el pelotón de Musashi, el cual estaba encargado de capturar las especies más sobresalientes que se encontraban en el bosque verde.

No negaría que estaba sorprendido del como estaban siendo precavidos con cada uno de sus movimientos.- No me equivocaba con ella, en tan solo unas semanas convirtió a esos inútiles en hombres competentes.

Ascenderla a comandante había sido un buen movimiento.

Musashi, Keita, el equipo alpha y sus tenientes... nuevamente se estaba haciendo con un equipo con gran potencial.

No iba a negar que tras la huida de Mewtwo, su organización había perdido piezas realmente importantes como Blaine mientras que otras habían perdido la vida tratando de detener al ser genéticamente superior.

Organización que se hacía más frágil tras los enfrentamientos consecutivos con los líderes de gimnasio.

El haber desparecido por unos años había sido la mejor opción y con paciencia este hombre comenzó a formar sus siguientes movimientos.

Ya había creado al monstruos de bolsillo más poderoso aunque dudaba que eso fuera considerado un pokémon para el resto de la humanidad y habían varias razones para aquello.

Se hizo con una de las mentes científicas con más potencial, el sabía del linaje de Keita y sabía que los hombres como mujeres que llevaban esa sangre destacaban más que el ser humano normal.

Y ahora, estaba utilizando las teorías de Keita para fortalecer genéticamente a los monstruos de bolsillo, siendo el bosque verde el primer lugar para experimentar.

Con un pokémon bastante común... Wleedle, el cual junto a Caterpie se desarrollaba rápidamente para llegar a su etapa final la cual en buenas manos podría resultar bastante letal.

Beedrill, era un pokémon bastante agresivo y sus afilados aguijones les vendrían muy bien a los miembros de su organización.

Los avances genéticos de Keita estaba resultando un éxito superando por mucho la formula que había creado anteriormente con Blaine, los weedle en poco tiempo se convertían en Beedrill extremadamente agresivos en los primeros días ya que eran incapaces de controlar todo el poder que habían adquirido de un momento a otro.

Pero con el tiempo van a pulir esos detalles.

 **Toc Toc**

-Adelante.- Giovanni levanto la mirada al escuchar el peculiar sonido de su recluta.- Oh... Musashi.

La menciona hizo una reverencia para luego dirigirla la palabra a su líder.- Vengo a informarle lo sucedido con el pelotón de Kojiro en ciudad Azafrán.

-Te escucho.

Sin vacilar la hermosa mujer le contestó.- Nuestros soldados no tardaron en ser interceptados por la actual líder de gimnasio Sabrina, incluso Kojiro tuvo que dejar a su suerte a sus hombres para no ser atrapados por ella o por la policía.

Giovanni frunció el ceño ante esa noticia, ya llevaba meses tratando de averiguar sobre ese extraña habilidad que poseía esa chica y en todos sus intentos no conseguía nada.- ¿Kiyo tuvo que intervenir en la batalla?

-Negativo señor, el experto del tipo lucha ni siquiera había hecho aparición en la protección de la ciudad... además ya es un hecho que la chica resultó ser el ganador en la batalla entre gimnasios.

El que haya derrotado a Kiyo con o sin ventaja de tipo ya le daba una idea a Giovanni de la habilidad que tenía Sabrina en combate.- Tiene potencial... sería un gran aporte a nuestra organización.

Musashi simplemente asintió, entendía el interés que tenía su líder por esa joven entrenadora ya que estaba demostrando superar a la mayoría de líderes de gimnasio de la generación anterior.

Sin contar a Blaine y a Giovanni.

-Kojiro está confundiendo a la policía, no volverá a la base hasta que asegure de perderle el rastro.

-Supongo que ahí recibiré algo más de detalles.- Los planes de fusionarse con la compañía Silph deberían de cancelarse por ahora, ciudad Azafrán estaba siendo protegida por dos líderes de gimnasio actualmente e incluso para él sería algo complicado luchar contra ambos al mismo tiempo.- (Lo mejor será crear nuestros propios prototipos de la master ball).

Aún era pronto para atacar, seguiría siendo precavido y solamente centrarse en fortalecer a su organización.- Nos ocuparemos de los líderes de gimnasio más adelante, por ahora es más importante hacernos con los fósiles del monte luna.

-Con todo respeto señor me gustaría estar a cargo de ir por los fósiles.- Giovanni observó los ojos de Musashi y no encontró duda alguna, estaba segura de sus capacidades y en ningún ha demostrado seguridad o alguna muestra de debilidad.- Le prometo que no voy a fallar.

-¿Cómo te fue con la niña de Keita?

La mujer de largo cabello pastañó tres veces al no esperarse esa pregunta.- Keita le ha entregado buenas bases, su pokémon esta bien entrenado físicamente pero su set de movimientos deja mucho que desear.

-¿Qué tal su estilo de combate y como reaccionó al tuyo?

-Se dedicó más en evitar que Squirtle sufriera daño innecesario en vez de centrarse en atacar.- Musashi mostró molestia la recordar el comportamiento de la castaña.- La chica es una enclenque, me sacaba de quicio al ver como se derrumbaba cada vez que su pokémon era presa de mi Arbok... no tardé en ordenar que la atacara.

Giovanni observó con una fría sonrisa a su acompañante.- ¿Jo? Dudó que cierta persona reaccione muy bien a eso.

-Sabe muy bien en donde encontrarme.- Giovanni disfrutó bastante esa respuesta.- Sin embargo luego me percaté de algo.

-¿Dé?

-No se como explicarlo pero... la chica parecía que iba a romper en llanto pero comenzó a murmurar cosas que no logré a escuchar.- La frialdad en la mirada de Musashi se había desvanecido, ahora parecía demostrar intereses al recordar ese acontecimiento.- Tras eso y el hacer que su pokémon recuperará sus energías sus ordenes dejaron de ser torpes, a pesar de no conectar ningún ataque logró sorprenderme casi al final del combate.

-(Como imaginaba, ella también posee un gran talento).- Se encargaría de sacar todo el potencial de Keita y su linaje, gracias a ese pensamiento se le había ocurrido otra día.- Si en una semana la chica demuestra un gran avance estarás a cargo de la misión del monte lunar.

-Le agradezco su consideración y gentileza señor.- Musashi nuevamente inclina su cuerpo en señal de respeto al hombre frente de él.- Le entregaré muy buenos resultados con la mocosa.

Giovanni solamente sonrió.- Espero que así sea... puedes retirarte.

-¡Sí!

* * *

Red se había quedado sorprendido del enorme grueso de los árboles de este bosque, por esto entraba muy poca luz del sol cosa que internamente el pelinegro agradecía.

La vegetación era incluso más abundante que en los alrededores de su pueblo y podía escuchar algunos murmullos provenientes de pokémon como Caterpie pero nada que les llamara la atención.

De todas maneras sería cuidadoso con sus movimientos, alrededor podían haber soldados del equipo rocket capturando todas las especies del lugar.

-Vamos Pikachu.

-¡Pika!- El roedor eléctrico no negaría que estaba realmente ansioso con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, su joven corazón latía rápidamente y cualquier sonido llegaba a sobresaltarlo.

Ambos se abrieron paso lentamente por el bosque, encontrando rastros de combate por la zona.- Mira es seda… ¿Habrá sido un combate entre pokémon salvajes o acaso habrán sido los caza-bichos?

-Pi…

-Sigamos…- No servía de mucho quedarse pensando en eso, mientras caminaban encontraron más rastros de seda como también algunos pokémon como Caterpie y Metapod los cuales fueron derrotados fácilmente por un impactrueno de Pikachu.

Red tuvo la fugaz idea de capturar a alguno pero el roedor negó con la cabeza divertida, quería que su reemplazo fuera alguien decente y el pelinegro sonrío ante ese pensamiento.

Aún no se habían percatado pero alguien observaba detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, esa criatura no reaccionaría muy bien si los recién llegados se acercaban a su territorio.

-Qué extraño… no nos hemos encontrado con ningún Weedle o Kakuna.- Sacó su pokédex para buscar en que zonas habitaban estos monstruos de bolsillo, indicándole la zona actual.- ¿Se encontrarán más adentro?

O acaso…

-¡Pika!

Red volteó de inmediato al escuchar el chillido de Pikachu y notó como un proyectil se dirigía a ellos a gran velocidad, apenas habían logrado esquivarlo mientras que el roedor eléctrico no tardó en lanzar un impactrueno pero ese pokémon se había elevado esquivándo sin dificultad el ataque para luego mirarlos con una gran intensidad desde una rama del árbol más cercano.

Fue ahí donde pudieron verlo claramente.

Un pokémon muy parecido a las águilas pescadoras y los Merlín, con talones afilados, una cola de plumas rojas y amarillas, así como una cresta roja en su cabeza… Pidgeotto.

Pikachu nuevamente lanzo una descarga eléctrica más poderosa que la anterior pero nuevamente su adversario esquivo el ataque con bastante facilidad para luego conectar un velocidad ataque que mandó al roedor eléctrico varios metros hacia atrás; pero este se reincorporó y se lanzó hacia Pidgeotto con el mismo movimiento utilizado por su adversario.

Sin embargo el ave le lanzó tierra en los ojos dejándolo sin visión.

El roedor eléctrico estaba asustado, no sabía desde que lugar vendría el ataque ni muchos sabía cómo esquivarlo... su respiración comenzaba acelerarse.

-¡Pikachu salta rápido!- Sus orejas se levantaron al escuchar la voz de Red y sin pensarlo dos veces le obedeció.- ¡Ahora lanza un impactrueno a tu posición anterior!

Para Pidgeotto fue imposible esquivar la veloz descarga eléctrica, chilló de dolor al principio pero rápidamente se adaptó y logró agitar rápidamente sus alas creando así poderosas ráfagas de aire que desvanecieron el ataque eléctrico.

-¡!- Ambos habían quedado sin habla tras ver eso.

Pikachu no se rindió y nuevamente lanzó varias descargas eléctricas pero Pidgeotto las esquivaba con facilidad desde el aire, Red trataba de pensar en una forma de tenderle una trampa al pokémon volador pero aún no encontraba el cómo.

Las respiración de Pikachu comenzó a entrecortarse, acción que Pidgeotto aprovechó para atacar.

El ave comenzó agitar rápidamente sus alas lanzando así poderosas ráfagas de aires que se dirigían hacia Red y Pikachu.- ¡Es tornado!

Ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás por la potencia del ataque como también ligeros raspones comenzaban aparecer en sus cuerpos.

 **PAAAM**

Red se había estrellado contra un árbol, sentía un gran dolor en la espalda pero no dudo en levantarse rápidamente para ver el estado de Pikachu, quién había recibido otro ataque rápido antes de caer al suelo.- ¡Pikachu!

-Pi…- El ratoncito eléctrico no lograría levantarse a tiempo y recibía de lleno otro ataque de Pidgeotto, Pikachu solamente podía maldecir a Pidgeotto que se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad.

Pero antes de que el ataque rápido impactara en Pikachu una luz rojiza había envuelto a Pidgeotto para luego ser absorbido por una poké ball, la cual al atraparlo comenzó a agitarse bruscamente.

-¡No pierdas el tiempo y toma distancia idiota!- ¿Acaso Red sacrificó una poké ball solamente para darle tiempo para levantarse?

Tan solo bastaron de tres segundos para que la esfera se destruyera mostrando a un Pidgeotto muy enfurecido que no olvidaría lo que el entrenador había tratado de hacer.

Red pudo sentir la mirada llena de furia que le dirigió el ave, como si le estuviera avisando que iba a pagar por aquello pero antes de poder hacer algo el ave tuvo que esquivar un impactrueno de Pikachu, para luego lanzarse a este con ataque rápido.- ¡Doble equipo!- El roedor asintió para luego crear 9 copias de sí mismo, Pidgeotto confundido atacó a varios pero todos habían resultado ser falsos.- ¡ataque rápido!

 **PAAAM**

El ave retrocedió algunos pasos hacia atrás, había quedado bastante enfurecido tras recibir el impacto y sin pensarlo mucho lanzó un tornado que había mandado a todos los Pikachu estrellarse contra los árboles, quedando así solamente el original muy lastimado.

Una piedra se dirigía hacia Pidgeotto quién la bloqueó con una de sus alas, al ver al roedor casi sin fuerzas se enfocó en su nuevo objetivo.

El chico de ojos rojos, que tenía otra piedra en su mano izquierda.- Ven por mi pajarraco.- Exclamó lanzando la piedra la cual no había impactado en nada ya que el ave se había convertido en un veloz proyectil que no tardó en llegar hasta Red.

 **PAAAAM**

Red trató de aguantar el golpe y tratar de atrapar el ave entre sus brazos pero fue inutil, antes que lograra mover sus brazos el ave ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó tras sentir como se estrellaba contra el suelo, acción que provocó que su gorra saliera volando tras la fuerza del impacto.

Sus manos inconscientemente se dirigieron hacia su estómago tratando de disminuir el dolor de alguna forma, al igual como recuperar el aire que había perdido tras recibir ese veloz ataque.

A Pidgeotto se le había cruzado la idea de atacarlo consecutivamente a picotazos, mientras más lo pensaba se le hacia más apetitosa y sin pensarlo mucho emprendió vuelo hacia el chico de rojo.

-¡Pika!- Pero el chillido de cierto roedor lo hizo detenerse ¿Seguía consciente tras esa paliza?

Pero pronto el ave captó que algo andaba mal, sentía que era observado por todos lados y al voltear lo comprendió, su asombro no se hizo esperar al ver que esta rodeado por una enorme cantidad de Pikachu, los cuales no tardaron en lanzarse hacia el con ataque rápido.

recuperó la compostura rápidamente y contra-atacó con un tornado que mandó a volar a todos los roedores… todos resultaron ser falsos.

-¡!- Cuándo sintió la presencia del original ya era demasiado tarde al bajar su mirada se encontró con él, almacenando una gran cantidad de electricidad mientras dio un gran salto gracias al impulso que había recibido con el ataque de prioridad

Sería imposible esquivarlo.

Recibió la descarga eléctrica de llena, la cual era muy diferente a la anterior sin embargo no sintió dolor en ningún momento ¿Acaso se le habían acabado las energías al roedor tras crear tantas imágenes de él?

Seguro de su victoria se preparaba para acabar con ambos pero algo estaba mal.

Al tratar de moverse una fuerte descarga eléctrica se lo había impedido… y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, en poco tiempo dejo de aletear comenzado así a descender.

-Onda trueno.- Murmuro el pelinegro que se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa.- Ataque lento pero paraliza por completo al objetivo.

Pidgeotto quedo sin aliento al recibir el ataque rápido de Pikachu, quien siguió empujando con lo que le quedaban de fuerzas para estrellarlo contra un árbol.

Eso más un ataque eléctrico le darían la victoria pero el pelinegro sabía muy bien que debía ser un ataque realmente potente.

Una descarga de 4.440 voltios.

-¡Pikachu!- Exclamó Red dejándose llevar por toda la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo.- ¡Impactrueno!

-Pika… ¡Chuuu!

Así el roedor se aseguró de conectar la descarga eléctrica más poderosa que había lanzado hasta la fecha, creando una pequeña explosión que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás.

Mientras Red sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó una de sus poké ball que no tardó en atrapar a Pidgeotto dentro de ella.

En silencio se quedó observando como la poké ball se agitaba de un lado a otro, incluso una gota de sudor caía por su rostro ¿Qué tipo de sensación estaba sintiendo ahora?

No tenía palabras para expresalo salvo… que estaba realmente emocionado, si esa poké ball se abría sentía que su corazón iba a detenerse.

Las fuerzas de Pikachu tuvieron que desvanecerse tras esa combinación de movimientos.

Sin embargo sus dudas y preocupaciones desapareciendo al escuchar un sonido proveniente de la poké ball que dejó su mente en blanco por varios segundos, los cuales parecieron ser eternos para el joven entrenador.

La esfera se había detenido para luego obtener una extraña luz que duró solo unos segundos.

Lo había conseguido.

Capturó a Pidgeotto.

-Lo logramos…- Corrió hacia la poké ball y al tomarla la extendió lo más alto que pudo.- ¡Lo logramos!

Sintió una gran satisfacción al poder hacerle frente a un pokémon que demostró ser superior a ellos desde un inicio, no... la palabra satisfacción se quedaba corta para lo que estaba sintiendo.

No se había percatado de la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro solamente quería resaltar este logro que habían realizado juntos.

-Pikachu mir...

Pero al voltear no se había encontrado con nadie.

-¿Pikachu?

Miró hacia todos lados para ver si encontraba algún rastro del ratoncito eléctrico.

Se había ido.

* * *

- _Se hace con un territorio muy vasto y lo sobrevuela para controlarlo. Si invaden su espacio vital, no tendrá reparo en atacar con sus afiladas garra_ s.

Red se había apoyado en el tronco de uno de los enormes árboles del bosque, leyendo una y otra vez la descripción de Pidgeotto.

Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en la decisión de Pikachu.

Era cierto que su trató había terminado con la captura de un pokémon pero también habían quedado que ambos se enfrentarían a los reclutas que aún deberían rondar por el lugar.

Quizás el orgullo del roedor era mayor al sentido común o simplemente no quería involucrarlo en sus asuntos.

-De todas maneras ya me hice con un pokémon mucho más fuerte.- No podía quejarse al obtener un pokémon evolucionado que además demostró ser realmente poderoso.- Podré utilizarlo para buscar a esos tipejos desde el aire, será de gran ayuda para detectarlos en poco tiempo.

Guardó la pokédex y lentamente se puso de pie, seguramente tenía más de un moretón en su cuerpo.

Soltó un suspiro para luego comenzar a caminar.- Supongo que aquí termina nuestra cruzada.

-¡Pika!

Al escuchar ese chillido que lo había vuelto loco durante estos dos días se detuvo inmediatamente, al voltear Red se había encontrado con el roedor eléctrico con varias heridas en su cuerpo pero no era eso lo que le había llamado la atención.

Pikachu lo miraba alegre mientras llevaba su gorra en su boca.

¿Se había ido a buscar la gorra?

¿Con esas heridas y le interesa más ir por su gorra?

-...- No iba a negar que el roedor se veía realmente tierno así, esa mirada era completamente diferente a todas las que había recibido hasta esa fecha.

Al roedor se le había alegre y satisfecho.

Red no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese hecho, camino lentamente hacia el para acariciarle la cabeza.- Buen chico...

Pikachu poco a poco comenzó a relajarse al sentir como la mano del pelinegro se movía suavemente, era una sensación muy agradable.

Quizás permitiría que le hiciera eso más seguido.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

 **¡Sigo vivo!**

 **Con trabajo, en otra ciudad, por mi cuenta... ¡Con dinero! y vivo.**

 **Realmente es difícil retomar algo que debes dejar de lado por fuerza mayores, de todas maneras quede bastante conforme con el resultado ya que en sí mi Green iba actual algo OC comparada a la caracterización que tiene en los juegos, son ligeras libertades que me quiero dar.**

 **Creo que este episodio cumplió su cometido para resaltar la caracterización de los protagonistas pero principalmente ya dando una idea de la forma de pensar que tiene cada uno, si alguien comenta de ello en algún review voy a disfrutar bastante de aquello.**

 **Dejé algunas pistas de ciertas capacidades o mejor incapacidades de algunos personajes.**

 **Aparte de eso vamos aclarar algunas cosas:**

 **Como notarán esta es mi versión de la primera generación y de toda la franquicia en general, historia centrada en un Kanto post guerra en donde sus habitantes trata de construir un mañana de una forma u otra ¿Me basé en la supuesta teoría que circula por internet? claro que sí y mientras más rejuego la primera generación más llego a esa idea.**

 **Dejando eso de lado por ahora, también estoy siendo agregando detalles que se nos dan a conocer en la novela escrita por Takeshi shudo (Escritor principal de la serie original y de las tres películas) muchos ya no pueden entrar en el canon pero quise agregar el dato del conde que ayudo bastante a diferenciar a los pokémon de otras criaturas como hadas/sirenas/dragones (Porque aparecer habían otro tipos de dragones) obviamente inspirado en el creador de la franquicia.**

 **También** **en lo que girará la historia ignorando los personajes que son lo más importantes será la genética junto a la misma existencia de los pokémon, conceptos de los cuales destaca la primera generación (Como la segunda de los mitos, la tercera del como el clima afecta a los monstruos de bolsillo y etc) aunque aquí me centraré más en la genética.**

 **Quería dar más detalles pero si veo una duda lo responderé en el siguiente review, si hay obviamente.**

 **Sip musashi es la contraparte que cree para Jessie, y el entrenador que destacó es una combinación de los diseños de distintos entrenadores "guay" o de elíte.**

 **Seguramente se me escapan varias cosas como lo de las habilidades y los movimientos, habrán movimientos hasta de la tercera generación ya que según la cronología oficial los acontecimientos de Kanto/Hoenn ocurren en la misma época/año.**

 **Trataré de actualizar más seguido ahora, pero tengo que centrarme en la otra historia porque aún ni termino la primera saga pero aparte les aviso que me he creado un blog, donde subiré varios tipos de contenido pero lo daré a conocer cuándo termine unas entradas.**

 **Se despide de ustedes el "escritor" de pacotilla que está harto de la tos que tiene.**


End file.
